Of Sunrays and Moonbeams
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: CH13! Happy St. Pat's! Destiny made a mistake. A baby destined for the future goes to the past, way past, what effect will she have in that realm? Usagi leaves to fulfill her destiny at the SM dimenison, she returns decades later to help Middle E. LotRSM
1. Born in a Wrong Time and Place

Of Sunrays and Moonbeams  
  
A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic  
  
Author: Celestial DreamBlaze  
  
Born in a wrong time and place  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. and it will stay that way till the end of this fic.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Far off in a place no one would expect, a child was being born. Not just any child, but the child of light.  
  
"She's almost out my lady, one more push," said the soothing voice of one of the birthing maids.  
  
A pained scream tore the air followed by the cry of a baby's first breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Horrified eyes watched the birth take place.  
  
"YOU IDIOT," screamed Fate, "SHE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE BORN THERE!!  
  
Scared, Destiny answered in a meek voice, "Oops?"  
  
A vein could be seen popping at Fate's forehead.  
  
"Oops? Oops," said Fate in disbelief, "You have just sent Cosmos to the PAST instead of the FUTURE! You have just ruined the tapestry I have made out for her! I cannot control her, including the people she meets! Not only that, you jeopardize her life in having her born there! You know what will take place in that realms future and how she could DIE!! She shall be human, vulnerable, in a place were magic exists everywhere! Her powers will not be as effective in Middle Earth, she cannot be a soldier but she must protect herself. You know how light easily attracts Evil! What will happen to the people she was supposed to meet? Her destiny would be to follow duty, how will she conquer the evil that will later reek havoc upon the Earth she was to live in? She is bigger than both of us, born to serve the Universe, she is our princess, and we cannot be there to protect her." Fate was worried, she, the usually cold being, cared for the child of light. Serenity had a way of warming people's heart, like how the Sun's rays would warm and light the way.  
  
"Even then, she does not belong there!! She belongs to another realm. Modern Day Earth not Middle Earth!" ranted Fate. She was already getting a headache, not to mention panicked, and do to the blunder of her dear little sister Destiny.  
  
Fate was a beautiful being, when not angered or exasperated by her sisters doings. She had black hair and mystical silver eyes with snow-white skin. Her outfit resembled that of an ancient Grecian dress, which was of the thinnest material none had ever seen: silk of the stars. While her sister, Destiny has white hair with shocking deep blue eyes and a tan complexion. Her dress was of an ancient Egyptian style colored of the most midnight blue, and like Fate's dress a rarity: tears of the universe. Destiny had the appearance of a teenager, when she is only a millennia year old, it is uncertain to what her true age is. Her sister, Fate, held the look of a young adult, probably at the age of twenty-three when, in all truths, she could be twice as old as her sister, for her, too, her age is not known. Fate had been alive for so long, even she is no longer certain of her own age.  
  
"I didn't mean to," said Destiny. Destiny had a lot to learn, thousands of years apart from her sister; Destiny was currently learning her role by which her namesake has given. "Maybe we can ask Pluto to retrieve her for us," questioned Destiny naively.  
  
She too was worried; she had not realized what she had done. She was afraid that the child of light would suffer pain and loss in the time era she would be living in. The child was a sweet being: caring and loving, wise and understanding. The child was not meant for such torments to befall upon her. She was the moonbeam that would guide and protect one home safely in the middle of a blackness night.  
  
"No we cannot," snapped Fate. "Serenity-hime has already breathed her first air in Middle Earth, she cannot leave until she reaches full power and realizes her role in the universe. Which is at the age of 14, until then we must get a couple of her senshi, they're to help protect her and guide her along the way."  
  
That said, the two mythological beings winked out and prepared for the journey that would befall their princess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the far off place^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A name, my lady?" questioned an elderly made who had cleaned the little bundle.  
  
After a few seconds of thinking, the lady responded, "Seren. Short for serenity, the way my lovely child looks at the moment."  
  
Indeed the child did look serene, inquisitive and curious, all at the same time. The look a child held when seeing the world for the first time. Tufts of sun kissed blonde hair with streaks of moon silver grazed the baby's head. Closed eyes opened to show glorious deep navy colored orbs that held flecks of silver and sapphire. The child giggled and smiled a toothless smile that won the hearts of all present in the room.  
  
"Will I call my lord and Prince to come?"  
  
"Yes," answered the mother sleepily, "I want them to see their daughter and sister."  
  
Soon, The Queen of Gondor drifted off to sleep.  
  
Two new figures step in, one a man the other a small child. Dressed in fine clothing the middle-aged man scurries to his wife's side, "is she alright?" Worried for her health he awaits the answer.  
  
"My lady is just resting, birthing is a tiring task to do."  
  
The man chuckles, he had not have much to laugh about lately, "and who is this little one," he said gazing at the small form in his wife's arm.  
  
"That, my lord, is your daughter Seren," finished the old maid.  
  
Arothorn looks at his small child in awe, she was like a child birthed from the sun. Her features held no resemblance to either his wife or himself. Remembering his other child he turns to face the small boy by his side, "Aragorn, meet your sister Seren," he then lowers the babe to allow the boy a better view.  
  
Aragorn looks at his sister, for a child of four he was very intelligent. Seren looks back at Aragorn, curious and smiling, she reaches for his face. Looking at the baby, he vows to always protect her and keep her safe and love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~At the gates of time~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sad eyes watched what had transpired. Although she was overjoyed that her princess lived again, she was sad to know that she would play no role in her princess' life: just to watch and observe. Pluto also feared for her hime. The Time Guardian did not know what would happen to Middle Earth in the future, she only knew the past, and the past itself was grim. She knew that she would not be able to retrieve her hime, bound by the laws of time she was not allowed this small favor just for her loyalty to the princess, also, she knew her hime's current parents would break their hearts. Their life is already affected by her hime's presence.  
  
A blinding light flooded the room, there before her stood Fate and Destiny.  
  
The Time Guardian bowed, although she much wanted to spit in their faces, knowing they were to blame for the state her hime was in.  
  
"To what do I owe the honor of being graced in your presence," asked Pluto, though you could hear a trace of loathing in those words.  
  
Fate raised her hand. "Stop Pluto, We know we have done you harm and you are hurting."  
  
Pluto watched them, confused. Was Fate actually being nice?  
  
"And we would like to make amends," finished Fate.  
  
Pluto was intrigued but bitter. What could they possibly do to fix this? Snapping out of her thoughts, she tuned in to what else they had to say, "...we would like to send you to Middle Earth so you can protect your hime."  
  
Pluto was shocked. What a tempting offer, she gripped her Time Key and it was then she was reminded of her position at the gates, her world crashed back to reality, "Forgive me, but I am stuck watching the Gates to be with hime," Pluto finished sadly. She really did want to go.  
  
"Do not worry, someone will take your place in your leave of absence."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Destiny," said Fate, "it is punishment for her mistake."  
  
Destiny bowed her head in embarrassment and sorrow. She was sorry for what she had done.  
  
Hope was beginning to settle in Pluto's heart. "I can go," questioned Pluto, Fate reassured her with a nod, unable to detain herself she jumps up and screams, "YES!!"  
  
Fate, to her amusement, chuckled, "well it seems we have one satisfied customer."  
  
Destiny just smiled.  
  
"We need at least two more to follow, who shall it be?"  
  
Pluto calmed down and thought who would be suitable enough for the expedition.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Till next time Much mahal and mahaloz ~Celestial DreamBlaze 


	2. Childhood and Education in Gondor

Of Sunrays and Moonbeams  
  
A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic  
  
Author: Celestial DreamBlaze  
  
Childhood and education in Gondor  
  
Ok.. Thanks for the reviews peeps, here's chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of SM but drawings I've done, also of LotR I own nothing but posters of Legolas (Orlando Bloom) mucho cutie..  
  
************************************  
  
~~4 years later~~  
  
"Ro!! You can't catch me!"  
  
"Oh yes I can Ren, Just you wait."  
  
At the castle of Gondor, two children played at the gardens. One, a boy the age of eight, his full name was Aragorn, but being a child of four, Seren, had taken to calling him Ro for short.  
  
Seren had grown up to be a sweet child, stolen the hearts of her people. The princess meant a lot to her kingdom and never failed to bring brightness in their day. A light that took over their hearts of the pain that has been given to them lately.  
  
The King of Gondor, Arothorn, had died after the deadly battle that killed numerous beings of Middle Earth. All for the Ring of Power, the Ring that was never to be seen again.  
  
The Queen of Gondor took it hard the most: she found solace in her son and daughter, who were six and two at the time of their father's death.  
  
After the long over due period of mourning: life in Gondor returned to normal.  
  
The queen now ruled, and she was a fair ruler at that. Having applied the ways of the elves in some form of rulership, for she had resided with those fair creatures at one point. Gilraen did ot let greed or selfishness overtake her, like, strangely, the people are too. Of course, the royal children of Gondor had a hand at that too, they tended to be mischievous and often played in the towns and villages of their kingdom.  
  
Seren giggled, 'he can't find me inside here.' She was hiding in a hollow tree that she had discovered a couple days ago, finding it a delightful spot to practice hiding.  
  
Aragorn searched for any sign of his sister Ren, 'where is she?' a giggle came from the north of him, 'what was that? It looked like it was coming from that tree.' Aragorn went to investigate, his little mind question, 'hmm, is there such thing as a giggling tree?'  
  
Going around Aragorn discovered streams of gold and silver hiding in the leaves that hung from the tree, a determined look etched his brow and triumph alit in his eyes, 'got you now.'  
  
But before he could capture her, his prey escaped.  
  
Giggling, Seren ran her face turning to look at him, her expression filled with mirth. "You can't catch me Ro!"  
  
"Yes I will, I'm faster than you," and it was true, only by a little amount. Ren was a natural runner, at times able to outrun her brother but her short legs would always stumble and fall on some invisible rock on the ground. The game could be over now, since it being one of the times, Aragorn could go faster, but he enjoyed the game and wished it to last.  
  
Unfortunately the game would be stopped.  
  
"Seren, Aragorn, come inside now, its time for lunch."  
  
Two voices answered in unison, "yes mother!"  
  
After eating out in the balcony with their mother, they wash up and bid their mother good-bye. They enter the castle to go about their studies: Aragorn the art of sword fighting, Seren the art of Magic.  
  
What was strange about their studies was that it was all taught by elves, not human's.  
  
  
  
Haruka Tenou was her name, a weird name as it was. She claimed it meant "Distant Sky Ruler/Distant Heaven Ruler" in their tongue. The 'r' was rolled so it sounded more like an L and the way Haruka said her name was tinged with a deep accent that none in the kingdom could describe. The accent was strange, it did not have that fair quality many elves would eloquently speak but more of a chopped yet smooth manner. Haruka, Ruka for short, was an elf with deep blue eyes, tan skin, and sandy colored hair. She was one of the tallest citizens of Gondor.  
  
Ruka taught the two how to sword fight, archery, tracking (you know how people search for people when lost or hunting, I'm not sure what it's called) and combat fighting. The combat was beyond them, never had they heard of fighting with bare hands, it was always used with swords or some other form of weapon. But then again, Haruka was from a kingdom no one had ever heard from before, they called it Uranus.  
  
Michiru Kaiou, Michi for short, was an elf with the strangest coloring of hair; but that little detail had not stopped people from thinking, she was very elegant and beautiful. She had teal colored hair, white skin, teal colored eyes, and she was of medium, if a bit taller than most ladies, height. Like Haruka she had come from a mysterious place, she called it Neptune and her name had meant "Full King of the Ocean."  
  
She taught lessons in etiquette, though Seren and Haruka were her hardest students. She honestly thought her lessons went in one ear and out the next. Seren ran like a wild child and Haruka acted more like a man than a lady, which seriously upset the genteel women. She also taught the children history and current politics, the ways of the elves and humans, also the other beings of Middle Earth.  
  
Setsuna Meioh, Sets or Suna for short, like Michi, had strange coloring too. Her name had meant "King of the Dead." Sets seemed to have black hair but if you looked closely, her hair was a dark green shade that became obvious in the sunlight. Her eyes were the color of a gem: garnet. She originated from the kingdom of Pluto, also a land unknown to them. Sets was a very mysterious lady, she came and go as she pleased and her eyes, her eyes went through you, like she knew your life and what would happen. It often brought shivers and wariness among the people in Gondor.  
  
Sets taught them the ways of magic: the Wizard way and Elven way, she also taught about the ways of life and how the rings were created: a very heavy subject that often brought controversy, children should not know of such things at a young age especially for Seren when teaching of the One.  
  
But for Aragorn, the most he could do was the simple protection spell and other basic magic. Seren, it seemed, achieved in the subject: able to do a complex spell with the utmost ease.  
  
Setsuna was more like a guardian to Seren; she was very protective and maternal to the child. Michiru and Haruka too were that way, anything for their princess. They cared very much for the child, which at first seem strange since Seren was a human and all.  
  
When they had arrived the first thing they wished to do was see the new child. Their hearts were caught the second they saw her, their princess was here, able to see; tangible and real. The trio had managed to have them as their charge, making the excuse of compensation for the death of the king of Gondor.  
  
You would think Seren would have become spoiled with the treatment she has but she kept it in good. She craves for it as one would crave for breath.  
  
Initially, the queen was apprehensive to their interest in teaching her children, especially them coming from mysterious lands, but seeing how well Aragorn and Seren did with them, she settled down. In all truth, the queen delighted in having their company. They were respectful and never looked down on any humans they met, as is the usual reaction a human would get from an elf. Aside from Haruka's arrogance, a common emotion the elf showed, they were charming creatures.  
  
"Sets do I really have to do this?" Seren looked dubiously to the older elf after hearing Sets tell her to set fire to a tree.  
  
Michi had taught her that trees were a very important part to life; it's what allows everyone the ability to breath. After hearing that, Seren had a new outlook to plants and treated them with much reverence.  
  
"Yes, princess." Seren gets an annoyed look in her face, seeing this Sets obliges. "I mean Sere."  
  
The princess brightened, how she hated that stuffy title, she didn't know why but hearing just sent shivers down her back and dread in her mind. Sere also was the trio's nickname for her when not calling her the hated title princess. Although they would occasionally call her little one, or most of the time, for Haruka, kitten.  
  
Elucidating her actions, she tells Seren, "Little One, this is a new spell, one you'll like very much, so trust me."  
  
"Alright then," she whispered, trusting her guardian. Seren then chanted a little spell and ignited the tree on fire. Her heart saddened, hurt on thinking how much it would feel and sorry, that she had hurt it.  
  
"Now I want you to aim your hand, palm forward to the tree and say:  
  
'Sun, light the way,  
  
Moon, guide me,  
  
help me in my aid,  
  
to heal,'  
  
then say what you are going to heal and in this case 'tree.'"  
  
Already knowing what the spell is about Seren eagerly repeats,  
  
"Sun, light the way,  
  
Moon, guide me,  
  
Help me in my aid,  
  
To heal this tree."  
  
The tree then became incased with yellow and silver sparkling light.  
  
Overjoyed, she bounced up and down. "Yay, the tree is healed." Seren beamed a full smile for her ability to heal the tree she had hurt.  
  
She then went over to the tree and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
After her apology, the tree seemed to glow a soft luminescent green. Seren smiled in return.  
  
Setsuna watched the interaction, 'maybe she really was meant for this place, I hardly doubt she would have this ability in the other world.' Smiling now, she watched, as Seren animatedly talked to the tree and in return the tree listening.  
  
Hating to interrupt but Setsuna felt it imperative to continue the lesson, "Seren."  
  
Seren stopped her chatter, "yes?"  
  
"That was the healing spell; you had to state the subsistence in which you are healing. When you feel you have mastered it you will not need to say the life in which you heal, until then you will continue the way I have taught you, otherwise your energy will drain more quickly if not.  
  
"Congratulations Sere, you did a good job." Sets smiled at her princess who smiled in return.  
  
"What else will I learn today?"  
  
Seren loved the new spell and hoped for more. She would now be able to heal the people she cared about, who most likely is everyone, and wished to try it out more to get better.  
  
"Your lessons are over," Setsuna had to check on the Time Gates, true she was on leave of absence, but if Destiny screwed a big thing like putting the princess in the wrong place who knows what else she could do.  
  
"May I watch Ro?"  
  
"Yes Sere, but after Aragorn is done you will have to continue your lessons with Michiru."  
  
"Yes Sets," answered Seren, "Oh, and Sets?" Seren questioned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Knowing Setsuna has to leave for a while she asked, "when you come back can we play together?"  
  
"Of course, anything for my princess."  
  
"Sets I want you to be my friend, not my servant, are you?"  
  
"Sere I will always be your friend, but you are still my princess and I will do anything for you," answers Setsuna truthfully.  
  
"Thank you Sets." With a quick hug to Setsuna, she runs to the training grounds.  
  
Sets chuckled, she was glad she did not teach etiquette, it seemed Sere disregarded that teaching and does what she wished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~At the training grounds~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Block, duck, swipe. . ." Haruka was currently teaching Aragorn combat.  
  
Haruka fell, Aragorn had managed to trip her on her butt.  
  
"Good job Aragorn," said the elf.  
  
"I know you let me get away with that," stated Aragorn.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" asks the currently 'innocent' Haruka, who, for the life of her, would never pull off an innocent look.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that I, a mere boy who is only eight years old, be able to take out a seasoned fighter who happens to also be an elf," countered Aragorn.  
  
"Good! You are a very smart young boy," smiled Haruka proud of her young charge, "you will be able to detect a person's ability and skill in fighting, be it with or without weapons."  
  
Aragorn beamed happy to please his instructor, who is not so easy to please, well except when it came to Seren, the elf was putty in his sister's hand. Aragorn didn't care much for it, he knew that if her sister did not have the affection she needed, she'd surely die. He knew she had the same training he experienced; although, he thought with a bit smugness, despite the fact she had just started her training a month ago, he was better.  
  
"Hi you guys!" yelled a voice coming from the entranceway.  
  
Haruka glanced at the person, putting on a 'stern' voice and says, "and just what do you think you are doing her little lady? Your lesson with Setsuna is not over."  
  
Seren giggled, not put out by Haruka's behavior, "She said I was done, and that I could watch you guys train just as long as I remember to go to my next lesson with Michiru."  
  
"Alright since you're here I want you to train also," Alex inwardly grinned knowing the reaction she'll get.  
  
"But Ruka!! My training's tomorrow!" exclaimed Seren.  
  
Haruka and Aragorn look at each other and started to laugh. The pouty look on Seren's face was just too much.  
  
Alex stopped laughing and tried to say in a serious voice, "Your training will be..."  
  
Seren dreaded Alex's prolonged answer, it must be hard if he's taking so long just to say it.  
  
"To watch and observe Aragorn's training," finished Haruka. Unable to contain it any longer, Haruka burst out laughing again by her new expression.  
  
Seren's face held relief, bewilderment, and fake anger. She grinned a bit before masking it, an idea had just come to mind.  
  
Her eyes watered and she sniffled. Tears slowly fell, while she is inwardly giggling at her scheme.  
  
Haruka and Aragorn stopped laughing at the sight of the oncoming tears, thinking they had hurt Seren they go to her and tell her they were sorry and that they didn't mean to make her cry.  
  
Seren tried to hold it in, but seeing their remorseful face her sniffles turn to all out giggles.  
  
Now it was Haruka and Aragorn's turn to look stunned. She had just tricked them; she had never done that before. They glance at each other both thoughts coming to mind 'what had they done?' (The birth of Seren the mischief-maker, if ya don't get it.)  
  
Seren stopped giggling to see that they were giving each other horrified looks and starts to laugh again.  
  
She finally calmed down so they could at least continue training, but not before saying, "are you two all right?"  
  
The two just looked at her then one last look at each other and say, "We're fine."  
  
The three calmed down and the lesson start again.  
  
"Now Seren, I was serious in what I said," Haruka stated seriously, "I want you to watch us, study our moves and learn it, so if there ever comes a time where you have to fight us, you could anticipate our moves and MAYBE beat us."  
  
Looking at the now grinning Haruka she says in a royal tone, she'd never use till now, "You can count on your losses, and I know I'll beat you one day."  
  
Haruka looked at her in shock for her regal voice, as does Aragorn, but seeing Seren grinning as she usually did, smiled back at her before continuing his lesson.  
  
Seren did as she was told, she was never one for violence, but if push comes to shove, she'll fight. She watched as Alex faked a punch at Ro only for Ro to duck and do a leg swipe at Haruka, Haruka jumps and does a high kick aiming for Ro's head, Ro ducks and does multiple punches to Haruka's abdomen (he's only eight, he's still short). Haruka blocks the punches and flips forward to have Ro's back facing her, Ro turned only to have a fist in his face. A knock out.  
  
Seren clapped, Ro was doing a great job, better than she was, Ro had been training for three years now and Seren just recently.  
  
Aragorn beamed happy that his sister thought highly of him and did a mock bow. Seren mock bowed in return.  
  
Haruka smiled at their antics. "You're all done for the day Aragorn, wash up and get ready for your next lesson with Haruka."  
  
The two waved to Haruka good-bye and head for their next lessons, after Aragorn finished cleaning up though. this was the only subject the two shared. Aragorn originally did not take this class because he was busy with training to be a 'knight.' But when Seren started her schooling, in hopes of following the Queen's footsteps, the queen thought better of Aragorn's teaching and told him to take Michiru's lesson also.  
  
It will prove to be a good thing, for it will make Aragorn a better man and king. The king had been a great knight but he bestowed all the other issues such as treaties and bills to the queen.  
  
Aragorn would know all that, and then some, thanks to the teaching of the elves.  
  
"Come on Ro, we're going to be late if you don't hurry."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," answered the slightly damp prince, he decided to take a quick bath, and a quick bath for them would be twenty minutes.  
  
They reached the chambers to which their lessons were taught. Their teacher, Michiru, looked serene and calm, but they knew better; she was just being polite, she was slightly angry for their tardiness. (Michi angry, who woulda thought ^^, apparently me, since I wrote it down.. continue on)  
  
She looked down at them, as one would when chastising a child, which they were.  
  
"What if I had not been your teacher but a queen from another kingdom?"  
  
The two look down, regretful that they were tardy and because they knew not the answer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Aragorn bravely looked up, and gulped, there was fire in Michiru's eyes and he felt smaller than he already was. "I am sorry my lady: I was detained, for I had taken a quick bath to make myself more presentable."  
  
Michiru studied him and nodded in approval. She turned her admonishing gaze to Seren. "And what of you Princess Seren of Gondor?"  
  
Seren winced and her heart clinched, Michiru was the only one who constantly used the name Sere, she had used her full name and had said her title so coldly, and said, "I wished not to arrive alone so I waited for my brother to finish and escort him here."  
  
Anger melting to amusement, Michiru said, "very good. It is nice that you have spoken the truth; you will be great monarchs to your kingdom. Aragorn, you have done nicely, and Sere," said person looks up at the use of her nickname, "you must always look the person you are addressing in the eye, so they know you are being honest, even if you always are. Also a lady does not escort a lord to their location, it is the other way around."  
  
Michiru smiled at seeing Seren blush at her error.  
  
"Forgive me for my error ma'am"  
  
Michelle shook her head and giggled a little, Seren would only be formal in class and nowhere else. One would think, 'what is the use of teaching her if she is that way,' her answer would be it is a joy (and very funny) to spend time with her and it is imperative that her princess learns the proper way of addressing noble for the future.  
  
Michiru was also very much aware of the darker side to nobility. She knew that if she were a snobby noble (which would be never) she would look down at Seren in distaste and be exceedingly discourteous to her. She knew her princess would not take such acts and be hurt that a person disliked her.  
  
"It is alright my lady," answered Michiru. She truly didn't mind correcting Seren's actions what was the most aggravating though was dispelling Seren's annoying bouts of clumsiness. My, how the girl tripped all the time!  
  
Seren looked at her in aggravation for Michiru's formalities, unaware of her mentor's musings, but let it be since this was 'lessons in etiquette.'  
  
For the rest of the class the three would go about as they normally would in a session.  
  
"I am happy you are taking things more seriously Sere," said Michiru. She had watched the two work on their scrolls and noted the serious expression on both their faces, not usual, for one of the two would often be daydreaming (sounds familiar, ne?).  
  
"I guess it's time to start thinking seriously."  
  
"Don't think too hard," countered Michiru, tapping Seren's head playfully. Really, a four year old taking things seriously? It was absurd. She didn't want Seren to lose the light she shines by seriousness and calmness.  
  
Seren smiled. "okay."  
  
"Lessons are done for the day, so clean up and we'll go out for some fun." Michiru smiled as light came to Seren's eye; it tended to dull when it comes with bookwork, obviously due to boredom.  
  
The two children cleaned up, excited to go play; after they were all finished, they exited the room and head for the kitchen for a snack first.  
  
"Michi," questioned Seren, "is Sets back from her trip yet?"  
  
"Almost little one, almost."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At the Time Gates~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Horrified eyes watched a person touch on of the mists, "what are you doing?" Setsuna after watching Destiny exclaimed, her formal tone forgotten, only thinking that Destiny was a goof.  
  
Destiny blinked, "I was bored, so I tripped the cute guy I was watching in the water," Destiny stated in a matter of fact tone, pointing to the now solidified mist used as a mirror.  
  
Setsuna thought of the guys in the many dimensions she could think of that would be classified as cute for a high being. Eyes widened as realization closed in, RANMA should have been by water now. She rushes to the mirror, lo and behold, there right before her, was a smaller female version that was undoubtedly Ranma.  
  
She looked back at Destiny and not being able to help herself yelled, "As substitute guardian of time you are to only WATCH and OBSERVE do not TOUCH or INTERFERE with the people you are watching because then you are going to throw their world out of wack. GOT IT!!"  
  
Destiny thoroughly afraid, could only nod her head up and down. She was seriously freaked that the calm stoic Senshi of Time had just yelled at her as if she were a child, well compared to Fate she was, but hey! She was a more superior being than Pluto.  
  
"DESTINY!!!"  
  
"Eep!" Destiny hid behind Pluto, forgetting her fear of her and thinking of a bigger scare that soon came out: Fate.  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
My longest chapter EVER..... I'm very proud of this fic, I'm taking this very seriously. I hope you appreciate it, and thank you again for the encouraging reviews... I'll try to keep it long, and bring more out. It all depends how 'inspired' I am...  
  
I know some people don't like the American names but hey, I wanted names that would suit Middle Earth.. Do you guys even know how much times I accidentally wrote there Japanese name? ALL THE TIME, very frustrating to fix. And I know the last names are corny but I wanted it to sound similar to how Legolas's name is.. Ya know: Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood.. I think that's his real name, or so I've been told --;; but just stick with me if I'm wrong.. I kept Setsuna's name cuz it sounded cool enough and good enough for LotR 'sides Trista doesn't seem to fit well with the fic.  
  
And for those of you who didn't get the ending, lets just say that Destiny is getting reprimanded again. I think its safe to assume that Ranma is a big part of the Ranma universe, he wasn't meant to turn into a girl, (That's why its named after him) and Fate has to make a new tapestry now that he can turn into a girl.  
  
Let's just say: Destiny Sucks.  
  
Destiny glares "Hey I'm still learning give me some credit!"  
  
Dream: "Sorry Des."  
  
Hope you enjoyed... and PLEASE review: anything, comments, praise, and even flames... ja. -.~ 


	3. Missing moments, Cryptic Goodbye as time...

Of Sunrays and Moonbeams  
  
A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic  
  
Author: Celestial DreamBlaze  
  
Missing moments, Cryptic Good-bye as time passes by  
  
*******************************************  
  
Thanks for the encouraging reviews... n I have one more thing to ask u guys, besides to please review, you kno that this will eventually be a romance fic... how romantic n mushy I dunno yet, but choose ur guy... it all depends on majority or who can convince me good enough ^^..  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Setsuna? Is this really necessary," questioned Seren as she glanced around the dark forest.  
  
"Yes Sere, a new part of your training, you will use the moon to fight evil," 'and to prepare you for your life in Modern Earth,' Setsuna silently finished.  
  
"Why?" Seren was confused; from her knowledge, she did not think that there was anything wrong with Gondor, anywhere else in fact.  
  
"It is best you be prepared for the future," the cryptic method did little to satisfy Seren, she was now seven and a very good student in all lessons as was her brother Ro, though her brother exceeded her except for the ways of magic and archery.  
  
"Seren," warned Setsuna, "do not be afraid, this is just an image, it is not real."  
  
Seren was worried, why was Sets warning her not to be afraid?  
  
All of a sudden, a beast more like a monster came out; she had the appearance of a human and wore a clingy scale-like dress with the most horrible shade of green. The creature was pale and had evil cat like eyes. (are there cats in Middle Earth? I don't think so. I don't even think they have almonds!)  
  
Seren yelped and drew out her bow: she preferred a long-range weapon to a sword that was short range. Her hands shook, terrified at this strange beast.  
  
"Calm down Sere."  
  
She did not calm down, nowhere had she seen a creature like this. Although it had a sense of false aura, it was definitely evil.  
  
"Little one, I told you it is just an image, I created it."  
  
Seren looked to her teacher and friend, why would Sets create a thing like that?  
  
"You will learn how to fight these types of creatures, they are rather new," answered Sets to her unasked question.  
  
'I am sorry princess, I must prepare you,' "Now put down your bow, solid weapons without magic will not harm them."  
  
"Then how will I fight?"  
  
"You will fight with magic, by the moonlight, I know you usually use the sun and moon to aid you, but in this case the sun is not needed" 'when you progress into Cosmos then you shall be able to use the sun.'  
  
"How will I fight them, I don't think the spells you have taught me will affect them either," stated Seren.  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Very good observation, and you are right. I will teach you new spells; in this case, they are called attacks, to fight this creature."  
  
The creature was seemingly immobile, until Setsuna called out for it to attack Seren.  
  
Taken by surprise, Seren dodged the punch aimed at her chest. "I thought I would fight with magic not combat," she had learned the true name later on in her training with Haruka.  
  
"That does not mean the creature will not try to take advantage and hurt you. Remember the mind and body are one, if one should get hurt so does the other," stated the calm instructor.  
  
Seren gave a high kick to the creature, leaving it to fly five feet back. She already felt weakened, how was she to fight a creature that seemed so strong?  
  
Seeing this, Setsuna told her, "Now when you have the opportunity to attack I want you to lift your hand to your forehead as if you're grabbing something thin and scream 'moon tiara magic.'  
  
Confused, Seren did as she was told; mimicking the movements Setsuna gave she yelled, "Moon tiara magic."  
  
The creature screamed in agony and disintegrated. Seren shuddered, she had killed something, sure it was fake and evil but it was still a life. (Wait till she finds out just how much she has to kill)  
  
"Well done, that was a low-powered denizen of an evil called the negaverse," said Setsuna, she felt she had no need to lie anymore, "they are from an ancient race: the dark kingdom."  
  
Seren became even more puzzled, Michiru had not taught her any of this. Michiru was a very precise teacher and taught every little detail of a race.  
  
"It is imperative that you speak of this to no one, not the training and all I tell you when we are training."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"No buts Seren, no one is meant to know," Setsuna interrupted and spoke more forceful.  
  
"Yes Sets," answered Seren obediently, knowing not to question Sets's judgment.  
  
"Just like your other spells, once you have mastered it you need not speak it, as long as you call out the attack in your mind you can defeat it."  
  
Seren listened to this, although she was disturbed at Setsuna's wish to keep all this in secrecy she felt it was important to know and not slack in this training. A feeling deep within her heart that unsettled her soul, she came to the conclusion that she would have to fight. Setsuna did not do anything without a purpose, so if she is to learn how to fight for the future then she was going to fight.  
  
"Lesson is over for today."  
  
Setsuna knew she had to ease the magic in so she would get used to it. Take it one at a time and keep it so she will have energy to spare.  
  
Setsuna planned on teaching her all the attacks of her sailor forms. Prepare her for the inevitable, and have her excel at it. She wanted to make sure Seren didn't hurt herself from not knowing how to fight creatures such as these. As she will get better, she'll fight all types of creatures to, eventually, the generals. (Setsuna only knows this far in the future, during the R season.)  
  
It was better than how she was supposed to become sailor moon (talking about Luna just telling her that she's sailor moon and has to fight). At least Seren understood the meaning of duty now; she would always run away when it came to that, thought Setsuna as she reminisced Seren's past life on the moon. Setsuna was sorry that she would have to take Seren away from the life she loves; she also feared that Seren would resent her for that act. But until then, she would take it one day at a time and prepare for the day she would leave.  
  
"Sets?"  
  
"Yes Sere."  
  
"How much times will we have this sort of training?"  
  
"Every other lesson, I do not want to push you," finished Sets.  
  
They were currently making there way back to the castle.  
  
When they arrived, they saw Aragorn waiting, with a bored look on his face.  
  
Seeing his sister, he jumps down from the statue he was sitting on. "Finally!"  
  
Truthfully he was worried for his sister, as much as he liked Setsuna there was something not right with her, he could never figure out what but he knew it. He also had a feeling that that something would have to do with Ren, he sees how Sets is with Ren: it seemed she was preparing Seren for something while being loving. He knows Sets is very nice and loved Ren almost as much as him, almost. But there were times where he'd catch Setsuna glancing at Ren with a worried, regretful, or sad expression, like something would happen to Ren, something bad. All these thoughts and still he was afraid to confront Setsuna on it, he wished his findings not be true.  
  
For now, he would put it behind.  
  
"Hi Ro!" greet Seren.  
  
"Where did you guys go?"  
  
Seeing Seren look nervous, she was never good at lying, and look to Setsuna for an answer he became suspicious.  
  
Setsuna covered them and said, "I was teaching her a spell on how to create light in dark places." Technically, it was true.  
  
Aragorn did not believe it he knew it weren't true.  
  
Setsuna was not dumb. She knew the young prince suspected and planned of ways to make him take his mind off it. She just worried that one day he might find some evidence to what she planned, Aragorn was a smart little devil and often practiced his intellect in meetings with the other nobles of Gondor. He would be a great king.  
  
Little did she know that he would never fulfill it.  
  
After bidding Setsuna farewell, the two heirs of Gondor headed off to their secret spot. Wondering where it is? Well, remember the beginning, when they were playing hide and seek? Seren had found a large tree with a hollow in it. That place had a big clearing, big for the both of them. Trees surrounded it and that tree, with the hollow in it, was there special place where they'd put their most cherished things in it.  
  
The clearing was used for playing and combat, their now favorite activity to do, Seren was getting very good but for Aragorn, it was his thing, as how archery was Seren's thing.  
  
"Lets go check if anyone took our stuff," said the younger of the two.  
  
"Really Ren, you say that every time we come here, and it's never been 'stolen.' I doubt if anyone has ever seen this place anyway," exclaimed Aragorn. The imagination his younger sister had!  
  
~~Small flashback~~  
  
"Come on Ro!"  
  
A tired and weary Aragorn trudged after Seren to their secret spot. "I'm ::yawn:: coming, I'm coming."  
  
They reach their destination and the first thing Seren did was check the tree, "good, it's still here."  
  
After seeing his sister sigh in relief, he wondered what all the commotion was about. "Why wouldn't it be."  
  
Seren just looked at him with an 'are you a fool' look and said, as if it was the most obvious reason in middle earth, "I dreamed I saw a dragon come here, he slept the night in the clearing, then searched the trunk, saw our treasure, and took it."  
  
That was the most ridiculous reply there ever was. Looking at his annoyed sister, all signs of sleep deprivation forgotten Aragorn, prince of Gondor, fell to the ground laughing.  
  
~~End of small flashback^^~~  
  
Although he lost precious amounts of sleep, got dirty, and got smacked in the head afterward, it was the most funniest thing he'd ever experienced. Really. A dragon coming to steal their treasure, it was absurd as it was funny. The treasures were just mere childhood trinkets of memories: precious commodities to them, but not to the world.  
  
Knowing her brother was thinking of that one incident, she shut up, not wanting to be ridiculed by him.  
  
Seeing his sister's silent disposition, he asked, "well, is it all there?"  
  
Smiling now, Ren took out the chest that held their treasure. She opened it, inside lay: a wooden sword, a necklace, a small picture of the two, a toy boat (wooden), a small scroll, a stuffed doll; which looked like a fairy.  
  
"Yes, it is," declared Seren.  
  
Aragorn peeked a look: it was all there. The wooden sword, a bokken, Ruka had called it, that they had gotten when they began their training. The necklace his mother gave to Ren. The mini picture that was originally larger, but shrunk, thanks to the assistance of the elves. A toy boat, which was also shrunken, that had been a memory of one of their most cherish trips to the lake in the woods. A small scroll containing their oath to be best friends and stay together forever. Also a stuffed doll, that, to Aragorn's shame, he had made for Seren that looked like a mutilated fairy: it was her most favorite toy.  
  
The scroll contained a very peculiar oath:  
  
We, Ro and Ren, the duo of pairs  
  
Forever promise to be brother and sister  
  
Mischief-makers and fighters  
  
Protectors of their queen and mother  
  
Friends to all they meet and conquer  
  
Have the love of life and after  
  
Care for everyone and never be afraid to suffer  
  
Do what is good and never do wrong  
  
Cuz if we do, we'll sing a terrible song  
  
Bound by blood  
  
Intertwined by string  
  
Will we two always be.  
  
Signed under the oath was his cursive, if slight crooked, signature and Seren's childish scrawl.  
  
They had written it last year after learning of the legends of soul mates and Kindred kinship (I know that sounds ridiculous but please bare with me here).  
  
Aragorn cherished those moments with Ren, they hardly saw each other anymore, only when dining together and before bed when they would last see each other for the day.  
  
Michiru pushed him more than she does Ren in the world of politics while Haruka would press him to be a better warrior. While all this happened, Ren would be with Setsuna learning her magic. Sometimes he wished he knew more magic, Ren would still take classes with him but he never did take classes of magic with Ren.  
  
Mother was oblivious, there were pressing matters developing all over the kingdom, and had little quality time to spend with them. The time she spent with them were precious, his mother was a warm and loving lady. Everyone loved her for her kind treatment to Gondor.  
  
Life would go on like this for quite some time, each year they drift further and further apart, yet the bond between them never wavered when one day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Seven years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Giggles:: "Ro!!"  
  
Aragorn looked towards the yell, the little nymph was getting better at hiding every year, and there was hardly a time when he'd actually find her.  
  
He crept through the well-known forest by the castle, he looked towards the left 'was that some shaking,' he looked closer to investigate, but before he did, a warm figure jumped on his back, "Hehehe, tracking is not your thing Ro!"  
  
Aragorn just sighed, another game lost.  
  
The prince had become a handsome devil of twenty, everything a girl would want in a man. Dark hair, dark eyes, golden bronze skin, perfect muscular body and a dazzling smile that lit up his face. And the future king to boot.  
  
All the ladies of the kingdom loved him, craved for his attention when his gaze was on theirs.  
  
Seren on the other hand, was a beautiful child of fourteen. Her golden- blonde with silver highlights grew down to her ankle, which, currently, was pulled up in a half braid: the top half braided while the rest streamed gently down.  
  
All the girls were in envy of her looks, but none held hatred, the princess was still the same that she had been as a child. Seren tried very much to take care of her kingdom, wishing fervently to be just like her lovely mother.  
  
Every available young man wanted to court her, but that was not possible due to the watchful eyes of her brother and the elves. All had good intentions, not wanting to hurt the princess that made the kingdom bright.  
  
Aragorn carried Seren back to the castle in comfortable silence.  
  
'Something's going to happen to me, I just know it,' thought Seren. Her birthday had been last week, a big celebration; it was one of the few she allowed to happen. 'What will happen to mama and Ro?' Seren was worried, and, she admitted, sad that she might hurt them. The premonition had been going on ever since her birthday. That day was strange also, it seemed the sky was darker than any other normal day.  
  
Believing in her premonition so strongly, she set her chin on Ro's shoulder and sighed.  
  
Aragorn was concerned; Ren was behaving strangely this past week, ever since her birthday.  
  
"Ro?"  
  
Getting a strange feeling in his chest, he replied, "Yes Ren?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Aragorn startled in his steps, 'why would she say that,' he thought with heavy dread, "I love you too."  
  
"That's good, Ro, never stop telling mama I love her and you love her too?"  
  
'What was with the weird exchange?'  
  
"I won't. Ren," he started hesitantly, "what is all this about?"  
  
"Nothing Ro, it's nothing," with that final statement Seren laid nestled her head in the crook of his neck and fell asleep.  
  
Aragorn carried Seren back to the castle, deep in thought, 'why would Ren say things like that?' He had an inkling to what might happen but he refused to believe it. He would not let his thoughts become reality.  
  
'What am I going to do with you Ren?'  
  
He put his sister in her bed, took one last look at her, and left her chambers.  
  
That was the last day he would ever see his sister Ren.  
  
~~~~~At a timeless place. And no it's not the time gates~~~~~  
  
'I am sorry young one,' the being watched the scene unfold. She knew that the upcoming events would leave nothing but sadness for the Kingdom of Gondor, especially the castle that located in the heart of it.  
  
'You are strong Aragorn, prince of Gondor, you were made to fight; with your good heart and warrior skills you will be the ultimate king. But I know this will not be so, your heart will take great pain in the event, and I know you will not be the only one, but you will be the one so greatly effected by it.'  
  
Fate watched as the boy left the room, 'such sadness will come the next day; a horrible nightmare that will take years to heal; if destiny is kind (or should I say mature and not goofy) things will work out in the end. For now keep your courage and bravery and keep the light that you have been bestowed upon in your precious heart. '  
  
*************************************************************  
  
How was it? I hope you liked it.. Anyways like I said in the beginning, this will eventually be a romance fic and I want your opinions as to who the 'guy' will be... it depends on majority or who could convince me best.. With opinions and reason.... Also the following chapters might not come out as fast as you like.. I plan on making it as close to LotR as possible and that means reading the book.. I can finish it in a couple a days its just I have school and might not make time for it..  
  
Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter and the new turn of events... Hehe I had to put the little treasure thing in here, almost everyone I know had a 'secret' chest full of 'treasures' that were more or less toys. If you guys are wondering why I made Seren good in archery is because I refer her as the goddess Artemis as how her mother, Selenity, is the goddess Selene. And if you guys got confused on what the event was it was the disappearance of Seren... I know it wasn't as long as the last but at least it wasn't that short... I consider this long.. Pathetic huh?  
  
Thanks for reading, Please review. Much Mahal(love) and Mahalo(welcome, or in this case thanks) and paalam(bai bai)..  
  
~~DreamBlaze~~ 


	4. Searching and New Beginnings

Of Sunrays and Moonbeams  
  
A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic  
  
Author: Celestial DreamBlaze  
  
Searching and New Beginnings  
  
*************************************  
  
You wanna know what's funny? I spelled ARAGORN's name wrong... spelled it with an o instead of an a.... stupid me... sorry for that folks... Thanks to Dina who pointed it out. Shame on the other's who did not notice^^ I'm kidding. Well I fixed it... and hopefully I won't make that mistake again.. But anyways I'm gonna keep his nickname, even if it isn't correct.. 'sides, she was a kid when she started calling him and Aragorn (see! I'm spelling his name right^^) is a long name for a toddler^^ n don't worry when I spell rivendale.. I'm joking. Rivendell.. I get irked when people spell such a beautiful place so wrong.^^  
  
Oh and thanks to Midnight Lady, she gave me my first flame (at least I think it's one), I'll try to keep it clean and neat.. and I have to admit I got a lil scared of you^^ Thanks for saying it..  
  
Kylieras: I was gonna do that, I figured that people would get tired of hearing the same thing, and for your second Q you'll just have to find out.  
  
Kudos to Kat. You were the only one who made a good point on the coupling, along with your good statement. I smiled when I read your review.. truthfully I'm leaning towards Legolas, not only because he's a cutie (even if he is^.~) but because many seem to chose him and because of your review.  
  
Like I said, the pairing will depend on the majority or who can convince my why they should be together.  
  
Oh and about the names well after this chapter their names will go back to normal i.e. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna. . . that don't mean I won't stop with the nicknames..  
  
Thanks for the reviews...  
  
Enjoy.. (sorry for the long A.N.)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea..  
  
BTW: I WILL ONLY POST NEXT CHAPTER IF I HAVE 20 REVIEWS!!!  
  
~~DreamBlaze  
  
*************************************  
  
They searched everywhere for her.  
  
She had not been seen at yesterday's last supper and was missing all night. The sun was already setting and she'd been missing for a day.  
  
Aragorn was frantic and the Queen was in tears, their light was gone.  
  
The whole kingdom searched high and low: under rocks on top of trees.  
  
"Seren!"  
  
"Ren!"  
  
"Princess Seren!"  
  
All over, the cries of many joined to search for their lost princess.  
  
Aragorn was desperate, he knew that Seren would never leave them: Something had happened.  
  
He ran to their secret spot, hoping that she was there, maybe she was hurt and couldn't get back to the castle, he thought frantically, she's their hurt but at least she's not gone. He forced himself to believe, although deep inside he knew it were not true.  
  
Reaching to his destination, he faced the most horrible feeling to ever feel: Sadness. She wasn't here, she's never coming back.  
  
Aragorn fell to his knees, and did something he had not done in a long time: he cried. She was gone; his dear sister was gone.  
  
It's my entire fault, he thought dismally as he remembered the mysterious elf Setsuna. She had planned something for Seren ever since the beginning and I refused to see it, I can't change it... It's too late.  
  
He sat there crying and remembering of times spent with his sister, he missed her already.  
  
A hole bore in his heart the day she left, to never heal until she'd return. Desperate to remember his sister and never forget her he looked for the treasure chest: it was still there.  
  
He smiled at remembrance, as Seren finally stopped her worrying of the chest being stolen.  
  
The smile disappeared as he looks in the box, a trinket was missing, and their small family portrait was gone. She was here, and he came too late. Eyes watered once more of another failure to add to the list. She must have taken it to remember them. She knew she was going to leave, he thought suddenly, that's why she said all that stuff yesterday. Horror struck at his heart for not recognizing the sign, he recognized it, yet, he didn't act upon it. He was a coward; he could not do the right thing.  
  
Aragorn moved through the chest, the small scroll caught his eyes. He read it again, as he had done many times before:  
  
  
  
'We, Ro and Ren, the duo of pairs  
  
Forever promise to be brother and sister  
  
Mischief-makers and fighters  
  
Protectors of their queen and mother  
  
Friends to all they meet and conquer  
  
Have the love of life and after  
  
Care for everyone and never be afraid to suffer  
  
Do what is good and never do wrong  
  
Cuz if we do, we'll sing a terrible song  
  
Bound by blood  
  
Intertwined by string  
  
Will we two always be.'  
  
  
  
Underneath it new lines were written:  
  
  
  
'We will always remember and learn from our pain  
  
Never to run and help the world for a better gain  
  
Know that we will never be apart  
  
For we will always be embedded in each other's heart  
  
Bound by blood  
  
Intertwined by string  
  
Will we two always be'  
  
  
  
~~Seren  
  
  
  
Next to where the scroll had been, was her necklace: it was of gold and shaped of a flower that grew in their gardens, next to the flower pendant was something new, it was a pendant of a sword.  
  
In Elven writing the words 'bound by blood, intertwined by string, will we two always be' engraved on the front, behind the pendant the name 'Seren & Aragorn'  
  
Tears were in his eyes; she was always taking care of him. Making sure he never lost his hope, courage, and love. If she asked that of him, then he'll keep her wishes. To keep her memory alive, he will abide by the scroll.  
  
Hopefully, one day, she will return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Time Gates~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seren gazed at all that happened the past few day's and was now currently watching her brother cry, "Can't I go to say good-bye Setsuna?"  
  
Her beg sounded so desperate and tore at Setsuna's heart, she was afraid too, Seren had used her full name something that rarely ever happened.  
  
She wished to say yes to her, but knowing what could happen, "I'm sorry Sere, you can't, besides didn't you say good-bye the other day?" Sets finished, referring to the day Aragorn piggybacked her to the castle.  
  
Knowing it was true; she turned her eyes back to the mirror.  
  
Setsuna had taken her to this dark place, that she now knew as The Time Gates, yesterday.  
  
She was to leave, as soon as everything was prepared for her journey across a place Setsuna had called Cherry Hill.  
  
Usagi, as she soon discovered to be her new name, watched her brother read the scroll. She had written the oath just before they left the clearing on the day of her 'good-bye.'  
  
She knew that if she were allowed to really say good-bye, she would not be able to leave. It hurt her so, to know that her family and friends, who she considers to be everyone, were hurting because of her disappearance.  
  
She wished she could be selfish and say, 'no, take me back,' but couldn't, leaving was a big part of her life, a part where she believed to be so right.  
  
Setsuna had told her that the secret training they had undergone was to prepare her to fight in another world, a world totally opposite of this one, she would fight the evil and bring justice and peace to the innocent.  
  
Usagi wanted to know, why me? Why am I subjected to something I have no control over, then again, she knew that life would never be hers. Always to serve someone, like being a princess to her people, and now being a warrior to a bunch of strangers in a place called Modern Earth. She knew it was inevitable and hoped she could be happy there. She knew it was just for a while though, when everything was done she'd go back home: to Gondor, even if it meant going against everything she stood for. Middle Earth was her home, it was where she would always belong, and not some place she was never meant to live in.  
  
Setsuna stared at her silent princess, she watched, as she knew that Seren was thinking of her new role in life. The thing was, she had not told the whole truth, and feared that Seren would resent her for it. I mean who wouldn't be upset to find that she was not only a warrior but a princess to some place she did not even know or knew existed.  
  
Watching her brother take the necklace and place it on his neck. He then picked up the scroll, tucked it under his belt, and put the chest back in its rightful spot. She had written a couple of lines in it, to give him, and her, courage. She remembered it word for word, forever embedded in her soul: the codebook in which she'd abide by.  
  
In her cloak pocket, she clutched the miniature portrait, it had been taken when she was three: it was of her mother, brother, and herself. She could not bear to leave without a material remembrance of her loving family.  
  
'I'm sorry Aragorn,' she said silently, 'I didn't mean to leave you and mother, take care brother,' with that last silent good-bye she turns to Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna could see Seren's pain, knew she couldn't take anymore. She opened the door, and together, they walk through Cherry Hill to their destination.  
  
Usagi walked through, leaving behind fourteen years of happiness in the Gates of Time.  
  
~~~~~Modern Earth, Juuban, Japan~~~~~  
  
Seren, no Usagi opened her eyes to see blinding white light. She shades her eyes and adjusted her vision to the unfamiliar room.  
  
A figure walked in. "Are you alright Sere?"  
  
Remembering why she had been asleep in the first place, a pounding headache begun that hurt her ears, "I'll be alright."  
  
Setsuna had just given her 'lessons and guides' to the world in which she currently lived. Not everything but the basic thing she'd need to know. Unfortunately, she'd have to learn all the other stuff later.  
  
She looks around the unfamiliar room, smaller than she was used to, but that didn't bother her. She looks at their objects. Unlike anything she'd ever seen, so new to the eyes, yet she knew what they were thanks to the mind teaching.  
  
"You will have to be adopted Sere, I cannot take care of you." The news startled Usagi greatly, who was to take care of her then? She was afraid, afraid of people she did not know and scared that they wouldn't' t like her.  
  
Setsuna watched those blue eyes look at her with horror, she hated to leave her, but she had to let Seren go to take care of her destiny herself. She was no longer able to help her until time permitted her to do so.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"No buts, I am not allowed to help you in your quest, I have done all I can. Until then, you are not to show how strong you are. Do the opposite of what you know, fight like you don't know what your doing, you were never meant to know how to fight so you must act that way," finished Setsuna, it was imperative she do that, not because it was the way it should be but so her princess could have a little freedom of her own.  
  
A chance for Seren to take a break and hide from the harsh realities of life and pressure to duty.  
  
Seren looked at her mentor and friend, listening to the wise human she always thought to be an elf. Setsuna no longer had the pointed ears: the trademark of an elf, and currently wore a small black and white suite, she held a staff like key.  
  
"Very well," answered Seren. She just hoped she'd get to see Setsuna every now and then; it'd be nice to see a familiar face in a strange world.  
  
~~  
  
Seren looked at her new 'family,' it had been a week since her arrival and she had been given more instructions to follow. Act dumb: to hide that you do not know anything of Modern Earth, be clumsy: so no enemies would suspect of her, but the most important thing: be yourself, do not hide the caring and loving part of you.  
  
She looked at them, studied them, as they seemed to study her. She changed a little, became a couple inches shorter, both body and hair wise, her eyes became a lighter blue: the color cerulean, and her silver streaks became less noticeable.  
  
Her family looked like a nice bunch. The father, Kenji, tall sandy-blonde hair with glasses and warm blue eyes, the mother, Ikuko, was a slender lady with long dark violet tresses and chocolate brown eyes, and the brother, Shingo, average height for a twelve year old with sandy-blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes: a mixture of the two.  
  
Her heart twitched at the thought of another brother and mother, it seemed like a replacement, and it hurt to think that. Stop it, she thought, she should give them a chance, don't judge someone just because they're going to remind you of a brother and mother you care for.  
  
She smiled at them, easing the tension, and the family welcomed the new addition to their group.  
  
It took sometime, but Usagi got the education of Modern Earth down easily, her intelligence passed that of an average student but even then kept her grades at low. Although it disappointed her family, she would not risk getting attention from enemies and hurt them that way.  
  
The reason why she seemed so stupid was because she was, she was uneducated to the world, and the only thing she'd learn was the language and the way they lived. Later, she'd master their world. The education was fairly easy, the math was simple and basic: logical and precise, the English was a bit harder: learning a new language took time, the history, on the other hand, was a cinch. After a couple of books, Usagi learned that humans, it seemed, followed the same destructive path over and over again. There was always war and animosity between each other and there was never a long period of peace that followed.  
  
Life was great at Modern Earth, she experienced the joy of being a simple being, even if she wasn't, and liked that people would like her not because she was the princess but because she was a friend.  
  
She met great friends and new people.  
  
Though, on some days, people would catch Usagi gazing in awe at everything around her, everything amazed her; it was so different and refreshing.  
  
Life changed the day she found a stray cat getting hurt by a couple of young kids. I won't say it, because the story is well known through out Modern Earth, so I'll continue on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cosmos Core*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two royals have finally been separated. How will they fare alone, as a team they'd do amazing feats a mortal should not be able to do. Then again, these mortals were special: a mortal soon to become immortal and a prince who defies all odds and take part of the fellowship. Their destinies hold the fates of many people.  
  
'Good luck little ones,' whispered Fate, as if saying it out loud would jinx the two.  
  
As Fate, she should be able to control them. But what she told Destiny was true, she could not control the people that held so much stake to their world, it is ultimately there decision on how they complete their destiny's, in this case the two were Cosmos, Queen of the Stars, and Aragorn, Prince of Gondor, the future king of Middle Earth.  
  
Destiny watches her sister, finally being dismissed of duty at the dreary Gates of Time, she was happy to know that such a duty was in competent hands, unlike her self.  
  
Her time at the Gates matured her greatly, she no longer goofed as much as she used to; much to Setsuna's and Fate's relief, and she learned she must only watch and only intervene if the time called for it.  
  
Other wise leave life to itself.  
  
She knew she missed out, she did not know what the future the two dimensions will take and how much will be sacrificed. Little did she know was that the new future was better than the original. The stakes of darkness were lower and the hope the people in the two realms had was higher.  
  
Light had a chance of winning.  
  
************************************  
  
*I decided to call the 'place' where Fate and Destiny reside the Cosmos Core.. It's in the center of the Universe.. Where they can see all. I know it's corny.. But hey, I like it!!  
  
I think, but I'm not entirely certain (so I'm sorry if I offend LotR fans by getting it wrong^^) that there was a part where they mentioned that the humans were dominating Middle Earth, so I just referred it to that.. it will have no part in the story, it is just to shape Aragorn.  
  
It was shorter than usual, but I hope you like it. I'll try to get more out soon!!  
  
I WAS JUST KIDDING ABOUT THE 20 REVIEWS, BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF I DID GET REVIEWS!!  
  
Much Mahal(love) and Mahalo(welcome, but it can mean thanks)... Paalam(baibai)  
  
~DreamBlaze  
  
feel free to email me at: xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com 


	5. Alternate Ending: The Doom of the two Re...

Of Sunrays and Moonbeams  
  
A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic  
  
Author: Celestial DreamBlaze  
  
The Doom of the Two Realms  
  
***********************************  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
I have to warn you, chapters will come out shorter so I can keep things accurate as possible, I hope you'll keep reading though, and reviewing, I can't get enough of it.  
  
Says in trembling voice: I don't own anything but the idea, :voice breaks: Lord of the Rings and Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. ::runs out and starts bawling::  
  
  
  
::grins evilly:: I hope you like this chapter ::smirks turn more sinister:: Enjoy..  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
It had been weeks since Seren had left, all who cared for her lost hope in ever finding her.  
  
Aragorn, in his bout of grief, ran away, but in his muddled state of mind, made the mistake of running without knowing were he was. He ended in a desolated, dark and lifeless place with no edible vegetation.  
  
A place that exemplified the way he felt.  
  
Aragorn, desperate for food, took his chances on eating a berry. A poisonous berry, he suffered for four days and finally after delirium set in he died in agony and pain.  
  
Gondor soon fell into despair: their princess disappeared, and their prince had runaway.  
  
All of this was too much for the Queen. Her children were gone, as much as she tried to behave normally and lift the spirit of Gondor up, she failed. The ones who kept her sane were now gone and, in her grief, she took a knife to the heart. She could not bare the loneliness that encompassed Gondor, and her soul, now that her children are gone.  
  
Middle Earth had been getting darker and dim. Not with all the magic of healing, the elves and wizards possessed were they unable to cure the darkness. The beings of magic were at a loss at what to do, no power could ever affect Middle Earth at such a high magnitude. If only they knew what was wrong, then maybe, just maybe, they had a chance of life. But they didn't and Middle Earth had to go through this dark era.  
  
It's light and hope gone; the dark forces of Sauron took advantage of Middle Earth's weakness and plundered their evil into the hearts of Middle Earth. One by one, kingdoms were destroyed in despair. The dark not only sought to destroy the life and happiness of their home, they seemed to continue their destructive ways and want to destroy themselves also. It seemed not even Sauron, the Dark Lord himself, had the strength nor will to live. So you see, the child of light affects all, whether it is dark or light, good or evil. Soon after, the enchanting, mystical world fell in ruins. Not a soul lived in the dead planet that once was the glorious Middle Earth.  
  
~~  
  
Usagi, as much as she loved Modern Earth, got depressed; she missed her mother and brother. She missed Middle Earth and its beauty.  
  
Not to long after she had arrived in Modern Earth the feeling of emptiness swelled in her heart and would not leave for weeks. It still feels that way till now.  
  
She managed to control her emotions and performed her duty over the next years to come, but on the day of her coronation, the darkness and hole in her heart would not lift and in one desperate attempt to leave this life, she killed herself.  
  
~~Cosmos Core~~  
  
Again, Fate watched in horror, this time to watch the death instead of birth of their princess.  
  
What had they done?  
  
They destroyed the light and hope of the universe.  
  
They killed the light that warmed the hearts of millions. Shattering the hope of their princess, they refused her allowance back to Middle Earth.  
  
With that refusal that I had made, everyone will have to pay for it. Everyone.  
  
Her heart had mourned at the loss of Middle Earth. The life that had thrived there and mystified even she. It was gone now, and it was all because of them.  
  
Fate closes her eyes, with the death of the Queen of the Cosmos the Universe will follow. The balance of light and dark has tipped and darkness will take over and destroy the Universe and its inhabitants.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe^^ thanks to Rominas who gave me the idea. An alternate ending, very pessimistic I know, I was upset about something. Now if you dislike this ending, wait a few more days, a week at most, I'm getting to the part where I want Seren to reenter Middle Earth.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
Sorry to disappoint you folks, this is just a Note, which will only be more disappointments to all you loyal and impatient^^, just like me, readers...  
  
I will not be posting as frequently as I have been. I FINALLY got the LotR book and I'm going to read the story to keep the important parts accurate. J.R.R Tolkien's work is very thorough, it is pretty obvious he put a lot of thought in this trilogy and I'll try to do my part by keeping it accurate to how much it should be.. Only with alternates, such as Usagi's presence and such.  
  
I was at the bookstore and you should have seen all of the stuff he's done.. There are explanations to probably every little thing in the story. There are also sketches of Modern Earth and its monuments... ::sniffs:: I wanted to get it but it was too expensive.. My mom said no ::pouts:: so unfair my brother got a dirt bike and I can't even get a book... oops.. sorry for the complaining has nothing to do with you...  
  
I just wanna thank you all for reading and reviewing... I also wouldn't mind ideas and such for my story....  
  
Btw.. The future couple will be... Legolas/Usa..  
  
The majority of reviewers have asked for that couple.. not to mention that I think they are mucho kawaii..  
  
Please Review, ::sheepish grin:: I found I rather like getting notes and, well, I want more.. What can I say I'm greedy^^...  
  
Much mahal and mahalo...  
  
~DreamBlaze  
  
Email me if ya like: xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com 


	6. A Long Time Past

Of Sunrays and Moonbeams  
  
A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic  
  
Author: Celestial DreamBlaze  
  
A long time past  
  
**********************  
  
Sorry I took so long^^ I know I said it would be about a week more, and I'm sorry, family problems at home. It's not so much as bad, its just plain weird and screwed up. ^^..  
  
Disclaimer ::pulls out pockets, nothing:: 'nuff said...  
  
I hope you enjoy the chapter... Please Review  
  
  
  
The Real Ending, or should I say continuation, for all you optimistic readers^^  
  
**********************  
  
It had been months since Ren's disappearance.  
  
Mother is deteriorating and even I cannot help her, she had already lost two of the most important people of her life and it is too much.  
  
She managed when father died, because we were both here, but with Ren gone, the loneliness is too much to bear, even I know that.  
  
I cannot help but wonder also; my mother was known for her ability to foresee things that would soon come. Did she sense Ren's impending disappearance? If so, I am a terrible son for me not to notice a thing like that.  
  
I stay by my mother's side, knowing she will die, but not willing to let her live the end of her days alone.  
  
I can see her sometimes, looking at me the way she used to, but it is too little to make a difference.  
  
Gondor is managing, the nobles are handling things while mother is still in mourning, but things are not looking up. It seems that the kingdom is losing its grandeur, all because their princess is missing.  
  
If I didn't know any better, it seemed Middle Earth, too, mourned, but I know it is just my saddened mind, that makes the world look bleak.  
  
Little did he know, Aragorn was wrong, the earth was hurting for the missing child of light, and in this vulnerability, the darkness attacks, silently.  
  
The Prince of Gondor, he thought bitterly. People were now looking to him, seeing that his mother was not faring better; in fact she got worse, she had passed in her sleep, half a year since his sister's leave. They took to him as their new leader.  
  
He could not handle the weight of royalty, his mother's death, and his sister's disappearance to which he had not yet gotten over.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Love."  
  
Aragorn looks up at the nickname his mother always called Seren and him.  
  
"Yes, mother?"  
  
Gilraen looked up at her son, he looked nothing like Isildur Elendil, their ancestor of Minas Ithil. The soon to be ruler of Gondor, she knew she was fading and had no strength to stand; yet she called to her son, wishing to say a proper goodbye.  
  
"Love," she repeated again, her eyes starting to tear, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to leave you soon."  
  
Aragorn merely nods, a rock suddenly stuck in his throat, not being able to speak.  
  
Her eyes look at her son, she was so proud of him.  
  
"Know that I, along with your father, and your sister, wherever she is," the last words she faltered at, the pain of her leaving still strong, "will always love you and be in your heart and soul."  
  
Aragorn looked at his mother, he would be selfish to ask her to live, for him, so he wouldn't be alone. But he couldn't, not with his mother suffering so greatly, not when her strength to live had gone, and not because it was on a selfish whim such as his.  
  
Aragorn kissed his mother's arm.  
  
Gilraen gazed at her son with a loving look on her face, knowing she had the honor of raising him and loving him.  
  
Giving him the look of a proud mother, she closed her eyes and drew her last breath.  
  
A last thought came to her mind.  
  
'You will be a great king one day.'  
  
That she knew of.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes, tenderness and sorrow ached in his heart, a tear fell, 'sleep well mother.'  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Aragorn became a lost soul, not knowing his identity, now that all he loved dear was gone from his grasp.  
  
After much stress and grief, the prince ran away and slipped into the dark night out of the borders of Gondor.  
  
Though he was hesitant, he rode through the night, remembering the scroll that burned like a flame on his side; it would be breaking his code. He was to help and not let people suffer, but remembering the demands Gondor gave him and the pressure that amounted him, he continued on.  
  
'I'm sorry Ren.'  
  
Over the years, he became wise and knew of many things any lesser men would not or never know. He traveled to the secret corners of the west and travels over to the dark mountains of the north.  
  
Aragorn rode, crossing countries, kingdoms, villages, woodlands, towns, outskirts of old civilizations, barren wasteland, almost all areas of Middle Earth. Never stopping, never finishing the unnamed quest. Seeking answers to life and knowledge to the future.  
  
Wishing to keep his heritage a secret, he called himself Strider, a ranger from the fading north.  
  
Chief of the Dunedain in this north, man of the West.  
  
His expeditions and deeds earned him more names.  
  
Along his journey, he learned of things important and old.  
  
He met people of different stature, making friends with a few.  
  
As time passed his heart hardened, only able to see through and know the real him if one worked through the walls that guarded the vessel of his soul.  
  
He rode on, searching for salvation and freedom, he stumbled upon the beautiful ancient Elven-community that is Rivendell.  
  
Not many knew of its whereabouts and used to think of it as Olden-lore for its mysterious location.  
  
He goes in, welcomed for his stature, and met Elrond, Elven-lord of Imladris, otherwise known as Rivendell.  
  
The highly revered elf that fought in the dark battles all those years ago, and the father of the sons who fought with his father before his demise.  
  
Aragorn, who had been in the presence of the elves of Rivendell for many decades, and often resided in the house of Elrond, used to be wary of Elves; the betrayal of Setsuna still scarred him to this day. Even if it was just she, it was still hard to trust the Elves of Rivendell; they had many secrets and could keep them easily.  
  
Aragorn gazed at the tranquil beauty of Rivendell's mystic rivers. It gave him a sense of peace and calm whenever trouble and sorrow entered his mind.  
  
He briefly wonders about Haruka and Michiru, they stayed with him all through his life in Gondor but he knew they had known about Seren's disappearance. Their eyes gave it away; they always held saddened looks whenever they would be reminded of Seren's absence. The two would give each other secretive glances of worry and longing along with the knowledge of why she disappeared, he could tell. They never spoke of it or even gave clue that they knew what happened.  
  
They helped him rule in his short period of reigning before he ran away.  
  
He supposed they left, now that nothing held them back at Gondor. Now, more than ever, he knew that the three elves had come to Gondor because of his sister.  
  
Such is the way of Rivendell, that soon he loosens up and began to trust the Elves of Imladris. His heart lightened towards the creatures that dwelt there, the elves were caring and courteous beings and did not question or meddle with the pain Aragorn felt.  
  
Only a few have, but one affected him more than any could. Lady Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond.  
  
He met Arwen on one of his better days; the day he was told that he'd age slower than most men.  
  
It gave him hope in finding himself.  
  
Singing the song of Lay of Luthien, he was at the verse where Luthien and Beren met. Right before his eyes laid Luthien, and if it were not the legendary Elven-maiden, she was such a likeness to her that she came close.  
  
That day he found where her origins lay, and how astonished he was on how Elrond, her father, and brothers could hide such a treasure as she.  
  
Arwen resided in the land of her mother's kin, in far Lothlorien; she would occasionally visit her father and had been many a years since she last came.  
  
The Elven-maiden struck a light in his soul and helped to complete his heart, but there was still that gaping hole left.  
  
He knew he loved her, but feared for his heart.  
  
It was already shattered, and he, the hardened Strider, was scared to put it in the hands of an elf. Fearing his heart would be taken and hurt, like how Seren was taken away by an elf and the effect it gave him.  
  
Arwen did none of that, but pledged her love to him, he silently agreed with her, and Arwen never questioned his silent vows.  
  
She waited for the day he'd say them aloud.  
  
Arwen watched Aragorn stare at the water; he was in one of his depressions again. A subject she has never found out or was told of.  
  
Like all Elves, Arwen possessed the gift of wisdom and knowledge. She was not negligent to know that his pain hurt him greatly and would harm him more if spoken.  
  
She remembers seeing him that first day: tired and weary the ranger looked in awe of the beauty of Rivendell. The elves knew he was the heir to Gondor, yet they did not speak of why he was not ruling his kingdom. By the command of Elrond, none had spoken of his heritage outside the walls of Imladris.  
  
The next day she met him, this time cheery and with a twinkle in his eyes that, until now, believed only elves could possess.  
  
She wished she could heal his heart, his soul in much torment, she wished she could help bear the pain.  
  
It was funny, to love a human, when much elves disliked humans for their destructive ways. The elves also felt that they were superior to men, their ancient race prosperous while the race of men seemed full of greed and evil.  
  
Aragorn and Arwen both held a love for riding, there were many times they'd race throughout the woods and clearings nearby Rivendell. Many in which she won all competition. The wind on your face was like a caress of freedom, no restraints to hold you back and do nothing but ride.  
  
Despite their differences, she fell in love with his soul. It was passionate, caring, and righteous. He was always doing good and never harmed an innocent soul to any creature.  
  
It helped that he was the most handsome creature she had ever seen: Dark brown hair, expressive brown eyes: that although held pain, looked like a beautiful well that deepened to the depths of his soul, a lean, going towards muscular, tanned body. He was like a knight in the days of old; noble, always learning, moving, and doing good.  
  
There were many times she'd wonder what had happened to hurt his soul, yet she never pried, not wishing to push him away and cause more pain of buried memories.  
  
In the mean time, Aragorn learned much of the elves, things he had not learned from his previous instructors. He marveled at their healing magic and their connection with Earth.  
  
But today, today was a day of mourning. The month his life had seemed to die.  
  
Arwen sat at his side, "Are you all right," speaking in her elvish tongue Aragorn replied in the same way, "fine, just thinking of memories."  
  
"Will you ever speak of it," she questioned softly, not pushing but wishing to know.  
  
Pain struck his eyes as he thinks, "I don't know, it hurts to even think it much less voice it out loud."  
  
Arwen believed him; looking straight into each other's eyes, they feel the emotions reflecting through them. Arwen would hold sadness and sorrow for the pain she wished to take away, and Aragorn held misery and despair along with gratitude for her love.  
  
She embraced him as one would to keep someone warm and safe. Aragorn cherished the embrace, the only feeling that reassured his heart of the loneliness that encompassed his soul.  
  
When Aragorn, or Estel, as Elrond had named him, left his depression, other more pressing matters came to mind.  
  
He had just gotten back from an expedition in the east, tracking a creature by the name of Gollum. Finding his friend, Gandalf the grey, he tells him of the matters.  
  
The news had been grave; the things Gollum had said did not bode well with the free folk of Modern Earth. It explained why many were fleeing to the west, off of Middle Earth.  
  
Thinking of the people of Rivendell, Aragorn thought of Elrond.  
  
The Elf-lord was like a father to him. He took him in when he was lost and taught him the ways of Old, learning of his ancestors and the kings before him.  
  
Elrond respected him like one would an equal. He would not look down on Aragorn for his human stature.  
  
Along with Elrond, his two sons, Elladan and Elrohir, treated him like a brother. The way he felt for them too. He'd often go out with them and roam Middle Earth, looking around, searching for darkness, in hopes to demolish it before it got out of hand. The two did not hesitate to allow Aragorn to follow, it would be like journeying with Arathorn, Aragorn's father, but this time, they would not allow him to die.  
  
Aragorn sought Elrond's, his foster father, council; he wished to know what was the right thing to do and how to go about it.  
  
The future did not look bright. The One had risen again and its master wanted to get it back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four and Seventy years  
  
She had been gone for seventy-four years. Were she a normal human, she would have been at the ripe old wrinkly skin age of eighty-eight, but she being a senshi, aged slower than that of mere mortals and looked only to be twenty-one.  
  
Usagi sighed, she had longed to go home, but as always, it seemed, destiny (the person destiny or having to do them destiny? I dunno) had always screwed it up for her.  
  
She was a princess of this human-infected planet. A princess of the moon who died a thousand years ago, who was supposedly meant to be reborn in the future only to be reborn way past the past (did ya get it?). Was she always going to be a form of royalty?  
  
The differences to her so-called destiny, Usagi reflected, as she looked at her complexion, was that she was not the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo. For a while, she had been serving the throne alone, but then she had given the title up to the true royal of Earth and his wife. Neo King Endymion, Mamoru, rose to the throne graciously with his fiery wife Rei. They ruled as Usagi had ruled. Justly.  
  
Her two best friends were, Mamoru, their daughter, and her goddaughter, who they named after her, was Chibi-Usa. The little spore that messed up Usagi's head by thinking it was hers and Mamoru's child. She was grateful, she never loved Mamoru, only as a best friend, he even came close to a brother, but then again no one could replace Aragorn.  
  
Instead of being Neo-Queen, she became peace advisor between races. As it turned out, she had a knack to calm people down and see the good. Usually, she, or her possessions, were the reason there were wars in the first place.  
  
Sitting on the fountains of the royal gardens, Usagi looked up from the water to gaze at her goddaughter, Chibi-Usa, playing along with her daughter, yes, her daughter, Hotaru.  
  
After the last battle with Chaos, Hotaru did not appear again as the other senshi had done. This had greatly saddened the Outer Senshi and her, for they, after getting over wanting to kill her, grew fond of the firefly. Then, just as she prepared to go home, she became 'miraculously' pregnant. To their great surprise, and even Pluto's, Hotaru was born. Realizing she couldn't leave now, Usagi stayed, for Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru gazed at her mother, the two were nothing alike, people would never have guessed they were related unless told otherwise. Hotaru had ebony night hair that glinted purple, where as Usagi had the same sun blonde hair with silver streaks of moon silver. Hotaru's eyes were a deep mysterious violet color that changed to black or lavender while Usagi's deep navy colored eyes with flecks of silver and sapphire. Their complexions were polar opposites, pale and tan, skinny and toned. Dark and light.  
  
The two had similarities forged through blood, like Usa's middle-earthen mother, Gilraen, they had the ability to foresee of things yet to come, both had healing abilities, with Hotaru's being more natural with the powers of Saturn connected to her, they also had an understanding of things around them, knowing right and wrong, good and evil. Both pure hearted beings.  
  
Hotaru's brow creased; lately she had been given feelings of something to come, something terrible, something to do with her mother.  
  
Something that did not include her.  
  
She had always had the feeling that there was a secret to Usagi. She remembered all of her past lives to her current one, and never had she felt that Usagi, her mother, belonged to this place.  
  
She always fantasized, even before she was her mother, that her mother belonged to a fairy-tale of magic and good, a place so unreal, so unlike the lives they lived, but then that was a dream, it couldn't be true.  
  
But why did she feel her dream said otherwise?  
  
~~  
  
Dark. It was black everywhere. The flames of evil burned and scorched her. Running across the halls of open fire, Usagi sought freedom for light. She ran through the halls, as an unseeing foe chased her, the black flames licked like ice and scorched her like flames. The blackness was closing in, at one desperate attempt she enters a room that exuded evil, engulfed by a raging inferno. There, in the center of the room, held by a great dais, is a golden ring.  
  
A ring of fire and power.  
  
She walked up to it, transfixed at its beauty in such a sinister place. Unharmed, the untarnished ring gleamed with a unique smoothness that called out to her. She touched the ring, forgetting the evil that surrounded her. She screamed, images of pain, death, famine, darkness, fear, invades her thoughts that of a hundred times stronger than the room.  
  
A dark creature, taller than she, encompassed her vision; he stretches its bloodied and charred hands toward her and grabs the ring. As he does so, the pain intensifies as the dark figures power swell to newer and evil heights. Just as it was getting unbearable, Usagi woke up.  
  
Gasping, beads of sweat drip down her face, as Usagi sits up from bed.  
  
Under the cold air of a moonless night, without her guide and comfort, the dream does not bode will for Usagi.  
  
It can't be true, it was said to be was lost! Usagi thought in confusion and fear.  
  
As much as she tried to deny it, she knew it was true.  
  
The door to her room burst open, and in her state of mind, Usagi shrank back in fear. A lithe figure ran up to her bed.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Hotaru was scared, she had rushed to her mother's room, the force of fear and pain Usagi radiated was too strong to ignore and sent chills down her heart.  
  
What happened?  
  
Reaching blindly, Usagi grabbed Hotaru and pulled her into a reassuring hug, rocking back and forth, more for herself than Hotaru.  
  
If her premonition was true, she had to go back.  
  
The one had been found, and its master sought for it.  
  
~~  
  
Usagi was tired; she had not have much rest that night. The premonition frightened her. Walking to the conference room, she yawned; a meeting had been called today.  
  
One that she had issued.  
  
Entering the room she was immediately greeted with, "there you are Odango Atama! You called this meeting but here you are late!  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes at the fiery maiden, err, I mean queen, "Sheesh! I'm only what," she glances at her wristwatch, "two minutes late."  
  
Indeed she was, she had called for a meeting at eleven, but everyone, minus Usagi, arrived at least twenty minutes before.  
  
Before she had entered, Usagi mused; they must have been quiet. Looking at everyone present she saw that the two cats were looking across the room warily, right were the Outer Senshi, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were.  
  
It seems Setsuna could not 9come, it didn't matter; she'd see her later anyway.  
  
She watches, as Makoto and Minako were unusually silent, usually if there were an Inner meeting they'd be talking up a storm about guys till it started. Ami seemed to be immersed in her "Advanced Studies of Races in the Universe" book but every now and then, she'd glance around the room. Usagi guessed Rei must have been inwardly fuming for the unwanted tension that was in the room. Mamoru just stared at the Outers with Chibi-Usa, who had fallen asleep, on his lap.  
  
After all the decades working together, the Inners and Outers never did get closer, they still were the same since the day they met. After the beginning of the Crystal Reign, the Outers went back to their posts on the outer rims of the Sol System and tried to establish their planets back into prosperous environments again. It went well, all Planets were underway and the people of the now crowded Earth were spilling forth in them. At the height of this, the Outer Senshi took care of most enemies and prevented outside interference. Arrogant in that respect as always.  
  
Although it turned out the Outers weren't Elves, they still held the customary manner an Elf would act towards a human or any other creature. They acted cordially, most of the time, yet would not waste their time with people they deemed not worthy. Usagi never understood, but she always felt an underlying animosity between the groups.  
  
She sat down in the middle of the room, the cats across from her, the Inners to her left, and the Outers to her right.  
  
"Minna," she began, Usagi didn't know how to start, what she would say.  
  
Just as she starts to begin, she notices Haruka and Michiru glance at each other worriedly and then at her, did they know?  
  
Usagi then looked at the child between the two, Hotaru, was looking at her with the most saddened expression. Her mother was acting differently and feared what she would say.  
  
"I..."  
  
"No Sere, you can't!" Michiru spoke up. Using the old nickname of long before.  
  
The Inners looked at the Senshi of Neptune in surprise. Michiru was always calm, gentle, and very elegant looking. Her outburst was the exact opposite of her character, brash, worried, and forceful: the desperate kind.  
  
Haruka gazed at her lover sadly, she put a hand to Michiru's arm, and they looked at each other, speaking with their eyes. Michiru nods, then the two turned to look back at their princess, not saying anything, they wait for her to continue.  
  
Hotaru seeing the interaction, huddled closer to the two, she needed the comfort as she felt the fear continue to grip her heart. She wasn't sure whether she could handle the news she knew would happen long ago yet wished not to happen.  
  
The Inners, by now, were scared. Something was going to happen, and it involved Usagi. They had never been as close with the Outers as Usagi had, but they knew that the Outers were just as protective as them, probably more so. The actions the four witnessed was startling, an ominous warning of apprehension to come.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, not able to continue with her sentence while looking at them, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes, first looking to the Outers, then the Inners.  
  
"I have something to tell you guys," she says.  
  
The room seemed to tense, and close in. "I'm not who you think I am," Usagi continued.  
  
Everyone's, minus the Outers, brows scrunched in confusion.  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"I was born in another dimension, another earth," she broke in, interrupting Luna's sentence.  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
Usagi looked to Rei. "By mistake."  
  
Everyone was confused now, even the Outers, this they did not know. They just assumed that it was meant to happen.  
  
"Destiny accidentally born me in Middle Earth, the dimension in which I come from. It is not part of this era but if it were it would be three thousand years back, two thousand years before the Silver Millennium. I could not be removed until I came to power, when I was fourteen."  
  
The inners were hurt, she kept her identity from them, for so long. As if reading their emotions Usagi told the inners, "I could not tell you, for it was not allowed to happen: it would disrupt the timeline if knowledge of my whereabouts were known to people who were not meant to know.  
  
"I am Princess Seren of Gondor, the kingdom of the human race, descendant of Isildur, and sister to Isildur's heir, of the realm of Middle Earth."  
  
The inners were shocked; she was a princess there too? How could destiny screw things up like that?  
  
"I arrived at your world, what I acknowledge as Modern Earth, when I was fourteen, when I was truly given my moon powers. I was to act clumsy, ditzy, dumb, all because I did not know about your world and so the enemy would not suspect of me. While I went to school, I would secretly learn all about your world, its history, its humans, and its future.  
  
"My mentors there were Haruka and Michiru," she looked to the Outers, her eyes softening a little, "they trained me in my ways and helped me grow up."  
  
The Inners looked to the Outers with a new light, they respected and were a bit jealous of them, they took care of their princess and made sure she was safe.  
  
"The time from days of fighting has past, I feel I am able to tell you the truth, and this was it," finished Usagi, withholding the fact that she would return to Middle Earth soon.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The Inners, after getting over the shock, felt it wasn't so bad, their princess was still their friend. Haruka and Michiru, in the beginning, feared she would leave them, thinking now, she won't.  
  
Hotaru, on the other hand, frowned, something wasn't right. She looked at her mother, she knew Usagi kept something from them, her premonition and fear was coming true, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Usagi watched everyone relax, her eyes started to water, but with a blink, the wetness disappeared. She would not let them know of her plan, as much as she knew it would hurt them, she cannot let them know. Not let them stop her.  
  
Usagi looked down as she felt a warm body hug her, it was Hotaru.  
  
Her eyes were shut tightly and she was squeezing her like she never wanted let go.  
  
Usagi frowned, did Hotaru know?  
  
She gazes at her sadly, the Outers would take care of her, they've always cherished the little firefly like she did. I can't bring her with me, it's not safe, she thought. She hugged back, missing her child already.  
  
Only the Outers noticed this strange scene. The two bowed their heads; their princess was leaving, if she didn't want them to know, they won't mention it.  
  
Everyone, after all questioning and answers was done, soon started to talk of other things. The Inners and Outers even spoke to each other and it seemed friendly enough for it not to be forced.  
  
Usagi watched them; knowing it might be her last time they'd be together like this. The darkness in Middle Earth was growing stronger and she might not make it out alive.  
  
She smiled seeing the silliness of her best friend and her fiery temper, her other best friend who played with her goddaughter, her study buddy with her books, her partner in crime and look alike twin, and her tomboy chef with the 'I'm in love' looks. (She's talking about the inners)  
  
She looked to the two cats, her, at one time, advisor and friends. They watched the Senshi with approval and pride, their little daughter playing with Chibi-Usa.  
  
She gazed at her other friends and, in some ways, family, the overprotective wind that took care of her, the graceful sea and her maternal ways, and the dark's light that brightened her day.  
  
Usagi thought of her plans for the rest of the day, if all went well, she wouldn't get caught.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Gates~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Puu!!"  
  
The voice echoed throughout the mist of the Time Gates.  
  
"Puu! Where are you? I know you're here!" Usagi thought of where the Time Guardian could be, she had to find her, she had to go back.  
  
"You called Princess?"  
  
"Aah!!!" Usagi jumped around, her hand grasped her chest in fright. Right behind her was the time guardian looking on rather amused.  
  
"Don't do that!!" Usagi exclaimed annoyed.  
  
"Do what," questioned Pluto 'innocently'  
  
Usagi growled. "You know what I mean."  
  
Setsuna chuckled, in truth, she didn't, but she could guess: was it the scaring part or the princess calling? She didn't ask.  
  
"Did you want something?" This she did know, she knew her princess was, after all this time, still connected to Middle Earth and knew what it was currently going through.  
  
"I have to go back Sets-chan," it was said so desperately, Setsuna had to wonder what she knew.  
  
"I'm sorry princess, it is your destiny to stay here," Setsuna finished regretfully.  
  
"Please Setsuna, I have to go! Something is wrong, and I have to help them all I can. I want to go home!" Usagi eyes were becoming so heartbroken that Setsuna's choice wavered, 'No, she cannot go.'  
  
Usagi fell to the icy floor. 'No! No! I have to go back!' Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Usagi wanted to go back, needed to go back, she couldn't let the darkness take over her home, not if she knew she could have helped but didn't. She was scared, Middle Earth was trembling and she couldn't do anything about it. She had to go back, she had to help! 'They need help, I have to go!'  
  
"I'm sorry princess." Setsuna goes to her princess, embracing her in a motherly hug. She didn't want this to happen more than anything else.  
  
Why was it that she was always the one to hurt her princess's heart? Why could she never give what Usagi desired? Oh yes, now she remember, it's forbidden, Setsuna thought bitterly.  
  
Usagi continued to sob into Setsuna's hug, it hurt too much, the pain wouldn't reside and she could do nothing to help! She needed to go back, and yet the Time Guardian would not permit her to do so.  
  
Her hope was diminishing. Then, finally, knowing it would hurt Setsuna, and it being the only way, she said, "As Princess Serenity of the moon, I command you to allow me entry to Middle Earth's dimension."  
  
Never in her life had she commanded her Senshi of anything, but this was the exception, no one was going to stop her from going home.  
  
Setsuna's face startled, it hurt for her princess to command her, it was like betrayal. But in this case, she felt she had betrayed her soul for hurting her princess. Never the less, she knew it would happen, as her protector she was to take care of her princess's need, it still stung.  
  
"Yes your highness," Setsuna stood up and left to open the gate, but not before a tear dropped down, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Usagi followed her to the gate, she watches as the doors open, "Tell Minna I'm sorry Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna only nodded.  
  
Usagi gave a quick hug to Setsuna, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You mean more than a servant to me, your family, always know that. And please, take care of Ru for me, tell her I love her," she whispered in her ear.  
  
Then letting go, Usagi gave one last glance to her best friend and in some ways mother, and entered the gate and walk through the treacherous Cherry Hill.  
  
Tears stung her eyes as the lonely time guardian watched her princess leave, 'good luck.' Scared and worried thinking whether or not she had done the right thing. Middle Earth would be in war soon, and Usagi, no Seren, would land right in the middle of it.  
  
A hand fell to her shoulder, "You did the right thing," said the solemn Fate. She had planned this as one of Seren's choices to take and she chose it.  
  
She was the one who made sure that Hotaru didn't come back the day the Senshi's starseed were returned. Fate needed a way for Seren to stay in Modern Earth. So she made it so she would be pregnant, with a senshi at that. Fate wanted her to be safe. The effort had come up short and was too little to detain Usagi; the pull of Middle Earth called to her and the princess could not ignore it. She wasn't like that.  
  
All they could do now was wait, and see if their princess could make a difference in a world that would lose its hope.  
  
Hopefully light would rise, for the hope of the world was returning.  
  
*************************  
  
Pau.. I know it wasn't much but I hope you liked it. I'm struggling.. The updates will get longer cuz I'm not very good with action... but I'll continue if you guys want me to.  
  
Please Review, and give suggestions if ya like^^  
  
I'll try to post more soon, much mahal and mahalo.. Bai bai  
  
~DreamBlaze  
  
Email if you want: xxxangel_dreamer@hotmail.com 


	7. Help from Tom Bombadil, Hobbits, the Roa...

Of Sunrays and Moonbeams  
A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic  
Author: Celestial DreamBlaze  
Help from Tom Bombadil, Hobbits, the Road to Bree  
  
***********************************  
  
Hi! I noticed I explain things a lot and go into much detail, yet not giving much at all. I hope you bear with me on that, that's my style of writing and I have a bit trouble making things to the point^^ it's one of my faults as a writer.   
  
Warning: Major Spoiler in the chapters to come. I'm taking the same story line adding a lil bit here and there.   
  
Please read and review.. I love all your reviews and I crave for it^^  
  
I hope you like this chapter... Enjoy ^^  
  
Standard disclaimer... I own nothing...  
  
***********************************  
  
A flash of gold and silver encompassed the night sky. The bright light cleared and disappeared into the body of a girl.   
  
It was dark and chilly, yet the moment she touched Middle Earth warmth and joy entered her heart.  
  
She was welcomed home.  
  
Usagi looked at her surroundings, she did not recognize the place.   
  
Squinting her eyes, she saw the land was covered with rich green trees and lush grass with varieties of plants and flowers alien to her.  
  
Looking around helplessly, she crouched, and asked Middle Earth for help. She got no reply. Feeling she would not get anything done for the day; she falls asleep on a patch of grass.  
  
~~  
  
Tom Bombadil, as he was currently called, was whistling about in his merry way. It was the first light of day, morning called to him and the land greeted him with a swaying breeze.   
  
Picking up a tune, he starts to hum his song:  
  
_Hey dol! merry dol! ring a dong dillo!  
Ring a dong! hop along! fal lal the willow!  
Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bombadillo!  
_  
Trudging on his usual path, Tom went on his cheerful way towards getting lilies for his Goldberry.  
  
The trees then seemed to move, as if turning to a direction. Curious, Tom goes and looks what the commotion was about.   
  
He was the master of his country, each living wood, water, and hill belongs to itself and Tom is the master. The burden of owning them too much, yet one could never see him fear going anywhere in the area.   
  
Continuing on the pointed path the foliage set out for him, he reached to a clearing. A sight astounded him.   
  
Never before has he seen a creature so pure, so breathtaking. His Goldberry came close to being pure and lovely but the being before him was it. Just by looking, he knew that the person was good and pure hearted. After living for so long, a sense of what creatures may be came easily as moving his feet.  
  
Though pure and innocent-like, with the same coloring, his Goldberry and the person were so alike yet different. His Goldberry had soft skin of white, while the person had shimmering tan, Goldberry's long yellow hair paled in comparison to the sun golden strands with moon silver streaks.   
  
What astonished him were her eyes. It was such a shade different from Goldberry. Her eyes were a deep navy colored eyes that held flecks of sapphire and silver. It held truth and wisdom, that of an elf, pain and love, caring and compassion. The iridescent swirls transfixed him, never before, in all his days, had he seen eyes like that.   
  
What was she?  
  
Waking up to the morning sun's shine, Usagi opened her eyes. A peaceful sleep had been assured of her, and she felt refreshed and revitalized for the events yet to come.   
  
Her fearful dream had not come to her, and settled her heart a little of the fear that took place of care.  
  
Seeing that she was being watch, Usagi stilled and looked at the man warily. Times have changed, she wasn't sure whether Middle Earth was still good, and many queer folks could walk its path now.  
  
Judging from his open curiosity, he did not mean any harm. She slowly sat up.  
  
"May I ask who you are?"  
  
The question brought ol' Tom out of his reverie, the voice was clear like bells; another quality elves tended to have; yet, it had been sweet with a charming sound that came close to a melody.  
  
She had an air around her that gave gentleness and happiness, caring and compassion.  
  
Tom grinned, and in his customary fashion introduced himself, "Tom Bombadil I be, and who might you be young maiden."  
  
The last statement almost caused Usagi to raise her eyebrows. Young? She thought with a snort, I'm hardly young. Then again, this Tom fellow looked older than he perceived to be. Despite her musings, the cheerful answer mollified Usagi, that this was a man with pure intentions. He also had this nature around him that enchanted her of his persona.   
  
Before answering, she thought for a while.   
  
Should I introduce my original name or current? Choosing the latter, Usagi thought it better, since people would not know her; it would serve useful for later when needed.   
  
Besides, she wouldn't know how to react were it found out among others that she was the missing princess of Gondor.   
  
"I am Usagi sir," she replied, "will you assist me into getting out of the woods, I appear to be lost."  
  
Usagi hoped he would, she did not think she could find her way out alone.  
  
"Sure young one. Let me take you to my home."  
  
He turned around, forgetting to get his lilies, and lead her to his home.   
  
He wanted to know how she had gotten here and why. Nothing of her was told to him, usually he'd hear of things important or not, especially when it concerned his area, and yet Middle Earth or the free folk had not said anything.   
  
Continuing to think of the friendly intruder, Tom speculated whether she could be an elf. How else would she have those qualities, his woodlands liked her too, they scorned all humans and did not welcome them in their lands. Then again, she did not have the pointed ears, an elves trademark. She can't be human; there is something more to her, something special.  
  
As he wove their way through the forest with ease, they started to chatter of humor and fun matters. Apparently, Tom knew many things to lighten ones mood.  
  
Immersed in their conversation, Tom himself had not realized that they had arrived. It was refreshing to talk to people so deeply every now and then.  
  
"Ah! We have arrived, how quick it has come."  
  
Usagi giggled at Tom's silliness. He was a good man and very easy to like.   
  
Tom opened the door 'gallantly' for Usagi; she entered and glanced around.   
  
It had been long since she had seen a house of Middle Earth. It was a sight to see. Upon entering, the room was low and long. Lamps swung from the beams of the roof, and candles, tall and long, rested on the tables of the dark wood. On the floor of the room, next to a chair, were little green and brown pools that held water lilies in them. 

It was beautiful.   
  
A new figure into the room, "so soon have you returned my dear Tom?"  
  
"I'm sorry love," he said with twinkling mirth, "I got a little sidetracked and came upon a guest."  
  
His love, Goldberry, eyes widened in surprise. She had yet to see the figure behind Tom and gasped in surprise.  
  
She had not sensed a new presence on the country (The area in where Tom lives will be referred to as country) and upon seeing her, the appearance of the person had greatly awed her. It was something she hardly did.  
  
Usagi looks at the beautiful creature and stared, she had never seen an elf as beautiful as Goldberry was.  
  
"It is nice to meet you, my name is Usagi" Usagi said, bowing low.  
  
Goldberry reaches out to Usagi, smiling softly, "do not bow, you are a guest."  
  
They both stood up straight, Goldberry looked at Usagi and said, "I am Goldberry, daughter of the river, and I am please to meet you also."  
  
Indeed, it was true; it had been some time for her to be in the presence of another lady.   
  
The two quickly acquainted themselves, leaving poor Tom Bambodil out.   
  
He sighed, remembering that he had yet to get his love her lilies, "I shall return, I have forgotten to get my Goldberry some lilies."  
  
He smiled at the two and left.  
  
After saying goodbye to Tom, the two women returned to their endless chatter.   
  
A friendship soon formed. Both in awe at each other's personalities and qualities, thinking alike and liking each other more as the hour passed.   
  
The sun soon began to fade, and the two begun to prepare for dinner.   
  
Goldberry informed Usagi that they would be having more guests who liked to eat plenty.  
  
"We must hurry," Goldberry exclaimed in mock panic, "our guests will come soon and they might eat my home!"  
  
Usagi giggled at Goldberry's antics, it was just too much. Staying with the elf, Usagi relaxed, it took her mind of pressing and dark matters, one she could not ignore for too long. Just for a while, if even a little, she wanted to be free of duty.   
  
Goldberry cooked while Usagi watched and assisted her. She didn't really know how to cook the meals and feared she'd give them food poison.   
  
The fading sun gave its last golden rays of sunshine as pink, purple, and orange, littered the evening sky.   
  
The two were working together in silence till they heard a familiar voice singing faintly in the distance.  
  
"My little friends will be here shortly," he exclaimed, putting the recently picked water lilies, making sure not to forget them a second time.  
  
With his arrival, Tom assisted the two as they finished cooking the meals.  
  
Just as they were done, Tom broke into song:  
  
_Hey! Come derry dol! Hop along, my hearties!  
Hobbits! Ponies all! We are fond of parties.   
Now let the fun begin! Let us sing together!_  
  
Goldberry catches on and sings the next verse:  
  
_Now let the song begin! Let us sing together  
Of sun, stars, moon and mist, rain and cloudy weather,  
Light on the budding leaf, dew on the feather,  
Wind on the open hills, bells on the heather,  
Reeds by the shady pool, lilies in the water;  
Old Tom Bombadil and the River-daughter!  
_  
After she had done her verse, four small creatures entered the house.  
  
Usagi gasped. Hobbits! She had heard about them and had never seen one before.  
  
The four looked tired and weary as if their journey had been far, they took the appearance one would get when facing grave matters.   
  
Usagi stood forgotten in the shadows of the flickering light, as she speculated upon the arrival of the new guests, as the four greeted Goldberry.  
  
She smiled as the one who was called Frodo burst into song. He looked shocked as he finished, like he didn't now what overcame him. She understood. Goldberry and Tom gave that feeling easily to the others.   
  
They were like a muse to a poet, or in this case, a songwriter.   
  
As if remembering, Goldberry gave a little gasp. She searched around the room and upon seeing her in the light's shadow, beckoned Usagi forward.  
  
Usagi obeyed, walking towards the small group.   
  
Goldberry places her hands on her shoulder and lead her a little closer to the hobbits.  
  
The hobbits watched in awe and admiration as they gaze at the two lovely creatures before them.   
  
It was like being in the enchanted stars above and the beings of sky were here to greet them.  
  
"Our little guests," Goldberry starts, "this is our other guest, who arrived yonder morning, her name is Usagi."  
  
The four halflings bowed in respect, all saying at the same time:  
  
"Nice to meet you miss...."  
  
"Pleasure my lady...."  
  
"Charmed...."  
  
"Aw...."  
  
The two ladies present giggled and Tom laughed at the scene.   
  
One of the hobbits, Merry, elbowed Pippin from finishing his sentence.   
  
It appeared Merry knew what the latter would say and stopped him from saying it. Although the others did not know what he'd say, they continued to laugh; it was amusing to see the light-hearted banter between the two as they start to bicker.  
  
Amidst the laughter, Usagi couldn't help but think there were such simple joys to cherish in such tumultuous times.   
  
The party was having fun, laughing, and smiling.   
  
The hobbits, as always, ate a wholesome meal. The weird site to see was a petite girl matching their speed. Hobbits ate an unusually high amount for such little things, and here a lady was mimicking their way.   
  
They spoke of many things, the earth, the stars, the moon, and the sun, along with life in the shire, the country, the river, and the woods.   
  
Usagi never spoke of where she came from, just listening and asking questions. She had missed out a lot and wished to know all in Middle Earth.  
  
The remaining group noticed her negligence to speak of where she came from, yet did not ask it aloud. They felt her discretion was important for some reason.   
  
The merriment that resounded in the room lasted into the late recesses of night, leaving the gloomy parts to the hobbits and the dark thoughts for tomorrow in the day.   
  
~~  
  
Everyone in the house of Tom Bombadil rose to the new morning.  
  
Greeting everyone in the main room, Usagi watched them bleary eyed.  
  
She couldn't understand how Tom and Goldberry could be so cheerful in the morning, even after all the years that passed she could never wake up so happily.   
  
She didn't appear to be the only one with a rough night. The dreams had returned, more intensely than the first.  
  
Frodo seemed to have wakened from a nightmare, his face looked fatigued and scared even in such a house that was the perfect sanctuary.   
  
Merry and Pippin seemed to have a peaceful night but there was also little evidence that it did not appear so.  
  
Sam, on the other hand, whistled about, following the disposition of the owners of the house.  
  
The day was fogged, and the wind was chilled. Rain was coming and the occupants could not go outside.   
  
Goldberry had gone out for the day, the water's of the sky called to her.   
  
Tom entertained them with stories of nature. The animals of the forest, the good and evil that lurked, the plants and their, to the hobbits, queer mind. He told them the history of the old forest and the way it thought.  
  
For Usagi this was better than high school, she loved learning of the ancient day's, and it reminded her of the times the Outers would teach her when they were under the guise as elves.  
  
He enchanted them with his ways and the power he could weld. Enthralled them as he sang out into ancient starlight, mystified them with his knowledge of olden-lore and the minds of many things they could not comprehend.   
  
The rain stopped, and the stars shone in the sky. Goldberry returned and with the help of Tom served them supper. The merriment of that day surpassed the day of yesterday and all was of joy and laughter that the guests wished for it to never end.   
  
In the midst of the joy, Usagi went into the washroom to tidy herself up.  
  
She gazed at the mirror that hung on the walls of the room; her hair was down, out of its meatball style. Its length after all these years reached about an inch longer than her height.   
  
Looking at her hair, she realized it would not do well for it to always be down, especially when traveling. She put her hair into a hairstyle she hardly used, bounding her hair tight; the French braid was neat and all in place. Finished, it reached to the height of her thighs.   
  
Satisfied with the new look, she kind of looked different with her bangs out of the way and her braid slightly stretching her skin.   
  
Returning to the dining room, the party seems to be filled with apprehension. She wondered what happened, and looked quizzically between the six.   
  
She looks to Frodo who seems especially tensed and uncomfortable. Usagi scrutinized him a little more, and seeing that no one was offering an answer, she dismissed it, for now. Ever since she had met him, she felt a certain quality that made him different of the other hobbits. What it was she did not know.   
  
Frodo relaxed, Usagi's gaze agitated him. He didn't want to tell her the deeds they did, including the evil and he didn't want her to be tainted by it. The way she had gazed at them as they spoke of lore and history, it was one of awe and astonishment, like she didn't know what the outside world was like. It was kind of ridiculous, they, the hobbits, were quiet folk. Hardly ever traveling outside the shire, the farthest being Bree, it was funny to find they had more knowledge than the girl before them.   
  
While she had been gone, Frodo had shown Tom the ring. Tom asked to see the One, and he slipped it on. After retrieving it back from Tom, Frodo had been a bit suspicious and put it on to make sure it was his ring; he also tried to leave the room.   
  
Tom had caught him and told him to come back; the actions gave awkwardness in the room.   
  
It didn't help that Usagi returned just after; it was good she hadn't come sooner.   
  
He didn't want Usagi to find out about there expedition, after knowing her for a short time, he felt like he knew her, and knew she wouldn't hesitate to help him in their peril. He was also slightly suspicious, and that made him ashamed, he feared that she could be part of the Dark Kingdom. No one could be that perfect. Even then, if she was true, what were the chances of seeing a being as pure as her in real life?   
  
Soon, the tension gone, the group discussed the trail that they'd take to get to Bree.   
  
At the mention of Bree, Usagi's ears perked up. Wasn't Bree a human village? If she could get there then she'd be able to find her way back to Gondor.  
  
"Could I come along?"  
  
The men turned to her; the hobbits glance at each other and seemed to ask with their eyes if she should.  
  
Frodo thought, why not? It was only to Bree, "Sure."  
  
Flashing a smile, she says, "Thanks."  
  
Frodo wondered what she would do there, Tom had told them of how he found her and found it sort of queer that she popped out of nowhere. Did she even know where she was going? What if she wanted to tag along, Frodo thought worriedly. He sighed; he'd think more of it tomorrow. In the meantime, he listened to Tom's advice when treading through the green hilltops and knolls of the valley, with a warning to stay away from the Barrow-downs, a treacherous place with its rumors that even reached the peaceful Shire.   
  
The next morning, as Tom said, the sun rose from the earth and peaked to the morning sky.   
  
Having breakfast alone, they finished to say their farewell.   
  
The Hobbits and Usagi bid their goodbyes and gratitude to the cheerful Tom and Goldberry.   
  
Usagi walked along the four as they rode on their ponies. Frodo had previously offered his, but she refused his offers with thanks.   
  
They rode over hills and deep valleys, before long mid-day arose and arrived on a hilltop, wide and flattened. They looked at the path before them, down they went into a hollow circle were a stone that rose to the sky, they had their meal that Tom had graciously provided them.   
  
Having taken a nap, the five wake up to see that the sun was set. Alarmed that they had slept so long, they see the sun sink into the White Sea.   
  
A cold grey shadow came from the east and fog soon covered the skies.   
  
They continued quickly on, in hopes to make progress despite the fading light. The group had to travel in single file, so no one would get lost. Usagi was told to keep hold of Frodo's pony so she wouldn't stray off.   
  
Ahead, Frodo spotted something, there was a large gap ahead, it was the north-gate of the Barrow-downs, and if they went through, they'd be free.  
  
Going ahead of the others, he looked on for further inspection, dragging Usagi along with him, and calling the others with him.  
  
Usagi, having no choice followed, she frowned, something wasn't right. The direction they were headed to gave her a cold chill and the hairs on her arm started to rise.   
  
Reaching the gate, they realized that Frodo had been wrong, the gap became more smaller and the place grew darker, the pillars before him stood tall and ominous, two huge standing stones.   
  
The pony balked, having Frodo fall off, and Usagi to stumble.   
  
Seeing Frodo look back, she follows suit, alarmed, the others had not followed.   
  
"Sam! Pippin! Merry! What's taking you so long?"  
  
Usagi looked on with growing fear, the others did not reply to Frodo's call.   
  
Frodo became scared and ran back, leaving Usagi behind, calling for the others.  
  
Usagi watched in fear as she was left alone, Frodo disappearing into the fog.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
She walks forward and searched for him, "Frodo, wait up!"  
  
No one answered; she could no longer hear his cries towards the others. She followed blindly, getting lost.  
  
Usagi looked about hopelessly, the place was foreboding, it was night and the stars shown above, and she doubted she would get no help.   
  
She heard a cry and followed it, she realizes with horror that a dark black barrow was here, before she could run, all became black.  
  
Usagi woke, unable to move, she looked about terrified. A Barrow-wight had taken her.   
  
She froze, using her powers she tries to escape. Nothing happened, panic starts to encompass her, why couldn't she use her powers? How was she of any use if she couldn't use her powers?   
  
Realizing it was futile to struggle, Usagi does nothing. Was this it? She had come here to endanger herself? She didn't even get a chance to help the earth she so loved.  
  
Tears start to form in her eyes, the darkness swallowing her light and hope; she wouldn't even see Hotaru again.   
  
Thinking of Hotaru, hope regained, she couldn't leave her daughter. Not when Hotaru had a family, she wouldn't die and have herself taken like Hotaru's family before her. At least for her, she should try to come back.   
  
Closing her eyes, she searched within herself, looking to her heart to find a way out.   
  
She didn't need to.  
  
In no time at all, the hobbits came, along with Tom, to her surprise. They freed her and together they escaped the Barrow.   
  
The five rested together to get their strength back, Tom disappearing for a short while. During their rest, Usagi told the others what happened to her and realized similar events happened to Frodo too.   
  
Tom returned and came back with six ponies, one for all of them. With Tom's help, the five continued their journey without any problems. Thanks to Tom, and his non-sensible singing, it was enjoyable and worry free.   
  
The road was longer than they had expected, passing swiftly through more shadowy trees and sloping banks. Night came and the stars hung in the sky like silver tears, beyond them, not further away, was Bree.  
  
~~~  
  
Sighing with a shake of her head, Fate watched the group heading towards Bree. After much premature heart attacks, she was able to calm down. For a while. She glanced to her right, Pluto was also present, watching as anxiously as her. She gave another sigh, sometimes it seemed that the princess did this on purpose, putting them to worry, or at least Destiny did.   
  
Earlier, Pluto had come with a grief stricken face. The Time Guardian had just informed the other Senshi of Usagi.  
  
Let's just say they went into shock.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Yeesh! A second meeting in three days," the person exclaimed exasperated, who else but the Mars Queen would say that.  
  
Though Rei was the one to voice it out, everyone present couldn't help but think the same way.   
  
"I'm sorry... Majesty…" after all the years, Setsuna never did get used to calling Rei that. She only had one princess and that was Usagi. Thinking of Usagi, she couldn't help but worry, danger happened often in Middle Earth and she hoped that Tom Bombadil found Usagi.  
  
The occupants look at the mysterious senshi, why was she here?   
  
Haruka and Michiru looked on curiously, Setsuna would usually inform them first before the Inners.  
  
"It concerns Usagi," states Setsuna, at this everyone became attentive.  
  
Hotaru just looked down dejected, she already knew, her mother wasn't in her room that morning.  
  
"I…" faltered Setsuna, she stopped and took Hotaru in her arms, Hotaru clutched on tightly and started to sob quietly in her arms.   
  
Why is it I'm always the bearer of bad news for my princesses? She thought sadly as she stroked her hime-chan's hair.  
  
Continuing, but not before noticing the alarmed looks of the Senshi. "Usagi is gone," she said bluntly.  
  
She all got the same reactions from everyone.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru a little more forceful than the others.   
  
Everyone started to talk in the same time.  
  
But it was Haruka's who rose above the others, "How could you PLUTO!" The senshi of wind spoke so forcefully and accusingly that the others stop their bickering to listen to what had to be said. "You are the ONLY one who could allow her access there! How could you bring her back? Put her in danger!"   
  
Setsuna narrowed her eyes, not before a twinge of sadness and hurt shown in the mysterious orbs; "Do you think I liked it?" she started of quietly, "That I wanted to? Do you think I like the fact that MY princess is in a dangerous world with none of us there? Do you think I liked the fact that she had to order me to take her there," she questioned loudly. Tears stung her eyes, "well I don't okay? I had to follow her wishes, even then if I hadn't it would have tore her heart and have her hate me! Above all that, I couldn't stand for her to hate me.  
  
Setsuna finished, tears streamed her down her face, as she looked straight into Haruka's pained orbs, allowing the Senshi to see her pain that reflected in her usually stoic eyes.  
  
Haruka closes her eyes, blinking the tears away, "I'm sorry Setsuna." She was thinking irrationally and it hurt to have their light gone.  
  
Michiru hugged her lover in a comforting manner, they both were in pain and they'd go through it together.  
  
The Inners just watched, tears pouring freely down their face. Remembering all of the times their princess was there for her. Usagi had left, they had to accept that, and it was what Usagi would have wanted.  
  
Hotaru just continued to sob: she wanted her mother back.  
  
~~End Flashback  
  
Fate thought sadly of the poor child, she didn't mean to cause the little princess so much pain.  
  
****************************************************  
  
I liked Tom and I had to put him in. I always thought he was silly^^. Also, I'm not sure what race Goldberry is, but I suspected it might be Elvish or something.   
  
I hope you guys were all right with this fic.. And I'm sorry if I'm spoiling the story for whoever is reading LotR..   
  
Hope you enjoyed it though...  
  
Also, I'm sorry if it sounds like nonsense. I'm working on it --;;  
  
Much mahal and mahalo... bai bai.. for now^^  
~~DreamBlaze  
email: xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com  
aim: Artcblaze


	8. Parting Ways and New Adventures

Of Sunrays and Moonbeams

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic

Author: Celestial DreamBlaze

Parting ways and new adventures  
**********************************  
  
::eyes are popped up:: WAI!!! ::tears form:: I broke hundred!! Thank you minna ::hugs reviewers::, you made my day.   
  
I LOVE ALL OF YOU READERS 'SPECIALLY THE REVIEWERS!!!  
  
I hope you like this chapter, some of you might be disappointed later.  
  
Disclaimer: own squat  
  
**********************************  
  
The Hobbits and Usagi parted ways with Tom Bombadil at the borders of his country.   
  
They continued towards Bree.  
  
"I can't wait to get to the Prancing Pony, I'm starved," exclaimed Pippin.  
  
Usagi giggled and shook her head. "Your always hungry," she giggled some more, it was weird for HER to be saying it to someone else, it was always the other way around.  
  
"Well you are too," stated Pippin as if it was only too obvious.  
  
"I am no..," stomach grumbles, she smiled sheepishly, "I guess I am."  
  
"Then lets hurry," this came from Merry, the hobbit wasn't acting the way he was named, the opposite in fact.  
  
"Quit bickering," said Frodo tiredly, he wanted to rest, "we're almost there."  
  
The rest became quiet, obeying Frodo.  
  
Usagi looked at her companions, there was more to them that met the eye.   
  
Sure, she had never seen a hobbit before but she was pretty sure that the four stood out more than the rest. Especially Frodo.   
  
There was something about him that made him special. Like, she mentally groaned, Destiny and Fate made a special tapestry just for him.   
  
Who knows, she thought worriedly, maybe it was true.  
  
They arrive to the entrance of Bree.   
  
The gate was locked.  
  
Behind the gate, there was a man sitting at the post.   
  
After talking to the man, they were allowed in. For a minute there, the group thought they wouldn't be let in, the man seemed suspicious of them, and asked many questions they were uncomfortable to answer.  
  
Even as they parted from the man, Frodo saw the man still looked at them, speculating why they were truly there.  
  
As the man went back inside, Frodo faced forward heading towards the drinking hole.  
  
What they didn't see was a mysterious figure go over the gate and disappear into darkness of the village street.   
  
The five made their way to the Prancing Pony recommended by Tom.  
  
As they reached their destination Usagi said, "You guys go in, I need to look around."  
  
The Hobbits looked at her curiously, why would she go out after dark?  
  
Seeing the Hobbits looked at her strangely, she gave them a small smile and disappeared into the alleys of Bree.  
  
The hobbits looked at each other. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know Merry, maybe Usagi isn't as wholesome as we thought her to be," Frodo answered, unsure.   
  
The others looked at each other uncomfortably, what if she was from the dark side? Had they just gone and traveled with their enemy? As much as they thought this, a part of them refused to believe that, but her actions were mysterious and Usagi offered no answer.   
  
They didn't know anymore.  
  
Usagi looked around, a dark cloak covering her form. She needed to find a secluded place.   
  
She spotted an empty alley that seemed sufficient to hide in; she made sure no one saw her, before she entered.  
  
A dark figure hidden behind the stairs of a house watched her creep around, following her actions, frowning all the while. The figure, after seeing her disappear into the alley, turned around and headed towards the Prancing Pony.   
  
Usagi pulled down her hood, she sighed, "Pluto, please come forth."  
  
She waited for a minute, till swirls of dark black and purple formed and a portal appears in front of her, Pluto stepped forward and bowed.  
  
Sighing again, she said, "Please Puu, don't bow."  
  
Pluto stood up. "What is it you wish Sere," she questioned.   
  
Usagi seemed tired.  
  
"How's Ru doing?"   
  
Pluto smiled gently, Usagi's question sounded so desperate and sad. "She is doing alright your majesty."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No formalities Puu," she paused, with a look of uncertainty, she continued, "Is she mad at me?"  
  
Usagi bowed her head awaiting the answer, Pluto replied, "No, just sad that you are gone."  
  
Although she was glad that her baby wasn't mad, she was still depressed that she caused her to hurt.  
  
"I miss her," Usagi quietly sniffled.  
  
"I know you do princess," Pluto just smiled at Usagi when her princess's head shot up and scowled at her.  
  
Sitting on a box of crates, she put her head in her hands she says, "I don't know what to do.  
  
"I have no hope in finding Ro, it's been seventy four years he is an old man or maybe…" Usagi cringed, "…dead. What would it feel like if your sister who had been missing for seven decades appeared again not having aged as much as she should have," bitter smile, "he'd probably have a heart attack.   
  
"I wish I could see him again."  
  
As Pluto listened to Usagi's rant, she smiled mysteriously; at least her princess would have one joy out of this dangerous task.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I could go back to Crystal Tokyo, as much as I find happiness in returning to Middle Earth my heart aches at being apart from Ru."  
  
Pluto smiled more, maybe, if she had anything to do with it, Usagi could see Hotaru sooner than Usagi wished.  
  
Usagi got up from the crate she'd been sitting on. "I guess I better go, I need to find directions on how to get to Gondor.  
  
"As much as I dread going back there, I feel that is the only place I will get the proper information of the dark deeds the Dark Lord is expelling on Middle Earth."  
  
Usagi hugged Pluto. "Thanks for seeing me Puu, I was getting kind of lonely," she said into the senshi's shoulder, "tell Ru I love her."  
  
Pluto said, "Good luck princess, and I will."  
  
The Time Guardian entered through her portal and left Usagi alone.  
  
Trudging back to the Prancing Pony, she returned upon seeing the Hobbits have gone. Smiling sadly, regretful that she wasn't able to say goodbye to her little friends, she asks the owner of the establishment for rooming.  
  
Usagi got to her room and fell asleep, today was a tiring day.   
  
Her dream returned to her, offering no escape to the darkness that seeped through.  
  
~~~  
  
Dark. 

It was black everywhere. The flames of evil burned and scorched her. Running across the halls of open fire, Usagi sought freedom for light. She ran through the halls, as an unseeing foe chased her, the black flames licked like ice and scorched her like flames. The blackness was closing in, at one desperate attempt she enters a room that exuded evil, engulfed by a raging inferno. There, in the center of the room, held by a great dais, is a golden ring.   
  
A ring of fire and power.   
  
She walked up to it, transfixed at its beauty in such a sinister place. Unharmed, the untarnished ring gleamed with a unique smoothness that called out to her. She touched the ring, forgetting the evil that surrounded her. She screamed. Images of pain, death, famine, darkness, fear, invaded her thoughts that of a hundred times stronger than the room.   
  
A dark creature, taller than she, encompassed her vision; he stretched its bloodied and charred hands toward her and grabbed the ring.   
  
As he does so, the pain intensified as the dark figure's power swelled to newer and evil heights.   
  
Usagi thought she would wake after this but no, it did not, the pain increased, the dark figure, she now identified as Sauron, the Dark Ring-lord, grabbed her. Enclosing her in his icy hands, his blood torched her skin and burned through her soul. Letting her go, she fell to the ground with a dull thud.  
  
Sauron, satisfied that he had his ring back, gazed at her with a fiercely burning intensity; he grabbed hold of her again. The moment he touched her an earth-shattering scream filled the room. So delusional that she didn't realize it was her own scream.   
  
~~~  
  


Usagi gasped sweat beading down, she squints her eyes, it was morning. The dream lasted through the night, over and over, in a nightmarish hell.  
  
Grabbing her head in pain, she moaned, as the fire that encompassed the room would not leave her. Kami, let it stop! Tears started to trail her face; it was too much, the pain hurt too much.  
  
After about ten minutes, the searing pain stopped, regaining her strength, she shivered. Something wasn't right. Darkness had passed through while she had slept.   
  
Getting dressed and fixing her hair she went downstairs to the main hall. Everything, on the surface, seemed all right, but the owner, Barliman Butterbur and his assistant Nob, seemed stressed and tired.   
  
"Excuse me sir." she hesitated not wanting to bother the poor man. "But could you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Barliman Butterbur frowned. "The horses and ponies have all gone, there is not one available in Bree and my customers are upset."  
  
This news deeply unsettled Usagi, how was she going to get to Gondor now?  
  
Usagi stayed for a couple of days, searching for people in Bree who'd be willing to part with their horses, if not, she'd have to walk it.  
  
A few days later, an old man came to the Prancing Pony, she was curious, the old man; she now assumed was a wizard, seemed a little angry at Butterbur.  
  
Watching from across the room, she saw Butterbur make a timid explanation and the wizard seemed to light up like a light bulb…  
  
Going up to the old man she asked, "anno.. Um would you happen to have a horse you'd be willing to sell."  
  
The wizard looks at her with sharp calculating eyes, then the eyes seemed to melt to kindness, "I'm sorry miss, I have none."  
  
Gandalf watched the girl, his answer made the girl positively pitiful. He had the sudden urge to find out much about her and help her all he could.   
  
This puzzled him so.  
  
"May I ask what is your name child."  
  
Usagi looks at the wizard, he seemed nice enough and trusting, "My name is Usagi, mister.... Err. Um.. May I ask what is yours?"   
  
She giggled nervously.  
  
Gandalf smiled at her, Usagi seemed like a delightful child and there was something he couldn't deny about her.  
  
"I am known as Gandalf the Grey."  
  
Usagi's eyes bulged out and turn to wonder, she heard of this wizard. So long had he been alive: filled with knowledge and wisdom, this man was good and did everything he could to help Middle Earth.   
  
She was lucky to meet him.  
  
"I am honored to meet you Gandalf." she bowed.  
  
Gandalf was a bit puzzled; usually humans would look at him in fear and dislike. His powers were that of the 'unnatural' kind, or so the human's thought.   
  
An idea formulated in Usagi's mind, if she asked Gandalf, for she knew he knew what was going on, then she wouldn't have to go to Gondor.   
  
This greatly pleased her; she wouldn't have to travel all that way just to get information.   
  
"Master Gandalf," she started in respect, "I have just arrived on Middle Earth, it seems to be in much turmoil, could you tell me what goes on?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "Alas dear child, it is not a tale a person like you should know."  
  
"But master I must know what ills the earth."  
  
Gandalf looked at Usagi curiously, how could a human know what the earth holds?  
  
"I am sorry child, the tale is too long and I must make haste and leave Bree."  
  
Gandalf began to bid Usagi goodbye, but she interrupted before he could.  
  
"Master Gandalf, would you humble me upon allowance to accompany you to your journey?"  
  
Again, Gandalf's calculating eye studied and inspected Usagi, discerning whether or not she was really someone he could truly trust.  
  
"Very well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Frodo walked deep in thought, they had reached a place called Weathertop, they were journeying towards Rivendell and it was a tiring job to do. He couldn't help but feel guilty that they had not brought Usagi with him; he actually felt he should have. Looking at Strider, he couldn't help but admire the man for helping them. Then again, there was something to Strider that radiated sadness, he wondered why. Thinking back, Usagi too, had that same feeling. He thought back to the day they left, he wished he at least said good-bye to the girl.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
The Hobbits had just taken a look from the room they were going to sleep in, but at the suggestion of Strider slept somewhere else, the beds were slashed and feathers were strewn around. It was fortunate for them that they followed Strider's advice for it saved their skin.   
  
After they had gotten ready to leave, Strider said he would take them to Rivendell.  
  
While they ate, Pippin asked, "What about Usagi? Shall she come with us too?"  
  
This question had also been on Frodo's mind, and wished she could, "Let's bring he.."  
  
"No."  
  
The Hobbits looked to the person who answered. "I do not trust her," he continued.  
  
Frodo frowned, "but Strider, she is a charming person, I am sure she would do us no harm."  
  
Strider just shook his head. "There is something about her that I don't trust about her." He frowned once more, not knowing the words to describe her. "There is an aura about her I cannot identify. We cannot risk bringing someone that could be a threat to us."  
  
Frodo didn't reply, guilty that they couldn't bring her. He looked at the remaining hobbits, the others looked saddened also, Usagi had been a fun person to travel with, and enjoyed her company.  
  
~~End Flashback  
  
Strider looked at Frodo, he somewhat admired Frodo's courage to bear the ring. The halfling didn't realize how hazardous his task was.   
  
Thinking back to the mysterious companion of the Hobbits, Strider frowned. There was something about her, not only her unidentifiable aura, but there was something familiar... 

No, he shook his head; it can't be her. She's probably dead, he thought sadly, or far away. She couldn't be young, not after four and seventy years. She did not have the ability to age slower as he had. He wished she did, alas it couldn't be, too many years have gone and he had lost hope of ever finding her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MAMA!!"  
  
The scream tore the quiet palace.   
  
Hotaru sat gasping for breath, her mother was in trouble.   
  
She had just witnessed the dream Usagi had just experienced only moments ago, only in a different place.  
  
The dream… It was terrible. Hotaru thought, it was evil. Much stronger than Chaos, she reflected worriedly. She remembered Chaos, remembered the pain her mother went through when she was left alone in the end.  
  
Then the senshi came back to her mother, all except her. She sensed, as she watched them, feelings of hurt that they she did not come back.   
  
Especially her mama and the Outers.  
  
She remembered the tears they'd cry in the solitude of their lives. She watched, as her 'parents' from her old life as Tomoe Hotaru and her current one as Tsukino Hotaru, continued to live with her disappearance.  
  
She watched her mother cry in sorrow for no apparent reason.   
  
Know she knew.  
  
Her mother longed for home, her real home, in Middle Earth.  
  
She had no problems with her mother going back, she just wanted to be with her.   
  
Usagi was different from all her other parents in her other lives. She did not fear her like the Outers had done in the beginning, they had not kept her in an eternal sleep like the Royals of Saturn had done, again in fear, and she did not treat her differently and shelter her for her 'frailty' like her father in her previous life had done.   
  
Usagi, her mother, treated her as an equal.  
  
And yet, no one could amount as much as her mother. She had a pure heart: forgiving, loving, caring, understanding, wise, everything she wanted to be when she grew up.  
  
As much as she wished to grow, she didn't want to if that meant being without her mother.  
  
She wanted to be with her.  
  
Now  
  
As she finished that last thought, a bright white light encompasses her with shades of lavender and violet bursting forth.  
  
She disappeared.  
  
~~  
  
Hotaru shivered and looked around, she been here, in her other life, but she remembered this place.   
  
The Time Gates.  
  
A chill of cold wind flowed out of nowhere, Hotaru wrapped her arms around herself in attempt for warmth.  
  
She was in the Time Gates, in her nightgown no less!  
  
What was she doing here?  
  
"Hello Hime-chan," only a few called her that, and rightfully guessing her location, she gathered the speaker was Setsuna-mama or Pluto.  
  
She turned around.  
  
She was right.  
  
Standing in front of her stood the ominous Time Guardian Pluto in all her glory, the domain in which she ruled was hers and hers alone, no one could get pass her.   
  
Confused, she watched as the Time Guardian walked up to her, with a point of her staff, Hotaru was dressed in Elven robes with colors of violet, and lavender with a cloak of white.  
  
"Why am I dressed like this?"  
  
"Don't you want to see your mother?"  
  
Hotaru's eyes widened, joy seeped through every single part of her body. Smiling giddily Hotaru jumped into Pluto's arms and hugged her. "Thank you Setsuna-mama!!"  
  
Pluto just chuckled, she was glad for Hotaru.  
  
She knew that she'd be taking Hotaru to a dangerous place, but she knew that Usagi would succeed more with having someone's love in Middle Earth*.  
  
Usagi will protect Hotaru there better than anywhere else in the Cosmos.  
  
"Sweetie, the place you'll be at is where your mother will soon turn up, so you must wait," Pluto informed Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru nodded, eager to see her mother again.  
  
"Until then, the occupants of the city will take care of you. Do not fear them. And be your cheerful self okay."  
  
Another nod, she wanted to go already!  
  
Chuckling at Hotaru's anxiousness, the two, hand in hand, step into the gates of Cherry Hill and into Middle Earth.  
  
  
**********************************  
  
*If you guys got confused about that part, I'll try to explain here. See, I've always thought that Usagi did better because she had people she knew that loved her and vise versa. She shined best when not alone. Having Hotaru there, a person she knows that loves her, will boost Usagi's confidence she has in herself and make her want to do better for her loves. Of course, Hotaru won't be the only one ^.~  
  
This was it, I know your waiting for the reunion, it'll be in the next chapter. What better place to meet your long lost sibling at, probably, the most beautiful place on Middle Earth. Rivendell is mystical, there reunion, if I make it so, will make it seem all the more magical for them.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter.... And again, Domo to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Please review, I love it when you review^^  
  
Until the next chapter... Bai bai  
~~DreamBlaze  
  
xxxangel_dreamer@hotmail.com  
  
Aim: Artcblaze


	9. Reunions Finally!

Of Sunrays and Moonbeams  
  
A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic  
  
Author: Celestial DreamBlaze  
  
Reunions. Finally!!  
  
*********************  
  
Fate gasped, while she wove her tapestry, a prophecy appeared:  
  
Light shall return from its faraway land,  
  
As quick and timeless as grains of sand,  
  
The light shall help in perilous times,  
  
Luminescent glow Middle Earth will shine,  
  
As the sun's golden rays start to fade,  
  
And the darkness shall reach its peak,  
  
The stars come out in a dreamlike haze,  
  
The moon will rise from the sleeping sea,  
  
Creating undertows, tides, and currents from beneath,  
  
Black and midnight blue colors the windless night,  
  
Where a whisper of breeze takes an occasional sigh,  
  
Restless nights will come to the good and can't sleep,  
  
Wishing for light to come back from its keep,  
  
The moon it shines with its silver light,  
  
Rising above the land in the night sky,  
  
Cheerful, comforting, and loving embrace,  
  
Hope and light gives courage to a face,  
  
Working together, the evils they fight.  
  
If done right, the dark would give way to light.  
  
If what the new prophecy foretold was true, then Usagi had a chance of winning.  
  
She could only hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotaru shielded her eyes, after being in the Time Gates for more than a day; the sun's rays were harsh to her eyes.  
  
Still holding on to Setsuna's hand, her eyes adjust and she took in the sight of Middle Earth before her.  
  
She gasped, it was beautiful, they were just outside the boundaries of a misty village. A shimmering glowing silver white mystical buildings rose on hills close to a beautiful majestic river. The cloudy look only proved to capture the dream like state a person would feel upon seeing it. Its rivers gleamed like silver and white foams, the spray surrounding the village casting a rainbow haze.  
  
It was breath taking.  
  
Turning to her temporary guardian she asked, "Setsu-mama? Where are we?"  
  
"We, hime-chan, are at the elusive Rivendell. Kirei, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well come on let's go," Setsuna, who had changed into Middle Earthen clothes, started to pull Hotaru towards the village.  
  
"We are going there?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
Setsuna chuckled at Hotaru's reaction. Hotaru was much more cheerful now, her depression receding at the thought of seeing her mother again.  
  
"Setsu-mama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What kind of people are they?"  
  
"They, hime-chan, are elves of high ranking. We are one of the few who actually have seen Rivendell and its mysterious occupants."  
  
Hotaru was kind of worried, would the people there be nice? over all she was overjoyed; she would see her mother soon.  
  
They reached Rivendell, as they got to its steps, an elf came to greet them.  
  
"Ah, hello Setsuna, it is nice to see you again, and who might this little one be?"  
  
Setsuna bowed, "it is nice to see you again lord Elrond, this is," she pulled the meek child out from behind her, "my princess, Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru smiled shyly and a little nervously. The man was tall, and his aura was strong, the magic essence wrapped around him tightly. No doubt, he was powerful. She got over her shyness when she saw they elf-lord smile slightly causing her heart to lighten and look at the man in wonder.  
  
The elf was shocked, he thought her princess was older than that of a child, "I am pleased to meet you Hotaru, I am Elrond, and this is Rivendell."  
  
Hotaru bowed, she watched Elrond and slightly giggled. It was funny to here him say their Japanese names, his eloquent tongue was fair and elegant, it was weird to hear it flow smoothly.  
  
She still liked him; there was an air about him that attracted her to him. She would soon find later it would be that way with all elves. They had a calm nature that made people want to be in their presence.  
  
Elrond, who knew of their arrival before hand, speaking to Setsuna earlier, led them to their rooms.  
  
He was slightly disturbed, the young child seemed good but there was an aura of darkness to her. What if Setsuna, a lady he had known for decades, was actually evil?  
  
These were harsh times and it did not help that he too sought the wise woman's council from time to time.  
  
~~  
  
Hotaru ran towards the inner gardens of Rivendell, she was playing with lady Arwen, The daughter of Elrond. Hotaru liked the elf maiden.  
  
She was very beautiful too, chocolate auburn hair with expressive sparkling brown eyes. She was a little taller than her mother, slender, and very graceful.  
  
Arwen played with her when Setsuna was talking to Elrond.  
  
She didn't know why. Every time they left the room in which they were speaking, they seemed upset for some reason.  
  
What was going on?  
  
Upon meeting Arwen, she sensed sadness in the older lady, a sadness that was perfectly concealed.  
  
She remembered the first time Arwen played with her; she was sitting down dejectedly waiting for her mother to come.  
  
Hotaru had been kind of shy towards the Elf-lady; her eyes penetrated the depths of understanding and knowledge and it unnerved Hotaru that a being could know so much.  
  
Arwen walked towards her and asked if she wanted to explore the ponds at the back of Rivendell.  
  
She said yes.  
  
That day they had brought back many flowers, flowers to give to her mother when she came.  
  
Hotaru finally found Arwen but stopped, Arwen looked anxious.  
  
Who was she waiting for?  
  
"Arwen-chan are you all right?"  
  
The elf looked down to the little girl, Hotaru was such a sweet child, even if her aura said it was not so. The little girl was so shy and timid towards her, as if she was afraid that the things she'd do would cause her to not like the girl. She also thought that the different name spoken to her was refreshing, it was not everyday she met someone new.  
  
"I, little one, am waiting for my friends."  
  
"Really?! Who," Hotaru questioned.  
  
Maybe momma was with her.  
  
"My" she hesitates, "... friend Estel and four Hobbits."  
  
"Oh," she was disappointed, when was her momma coming back?  
  
That very same day Arwen's friend and hobbit had not come, yet two unexpected visitors had.  
  
Hotaru stood next to Arwen and Elrond with Setsuna on her other side.  
  
Looking towards Setsuna, Hotaru saw that her eyes sparkled with unhidden joy.  
  
Seeing this Hotaru started to hope. Maybe, just maybe her mother was finally coming.  
  
In the distance, over the river, two figures rode on horses, shadowed in cloaks. The occupants of Rivendell wait the two to reach them.  
  
Upon arriving, the taller one, who rode a sleek white and powerful steed with fire in his eyes, rode ahead of the other to great them. The person looked old and wise, wearing, not a cloak, but a wizard's robe.  
  
"Elrond! My friend, it is good to see you again."  
  
Elrond in return greeted them, "It is good to see you too Gandalf, you looked troubled my friend, what has befallen you?"  
  
The person's, now revealed as Gandalf, face turned grave.  
  
He gave a short account of their journey, the other person still far behind.  
  
By the time Gandalf finished on his summary of encountering the Ringwraiths at Weathertop, the person was in seeing range and by now racing faster than before.  
  
The small group watched as the stranger came forth, jumping off the horse and running towards them.  
  
They all gasped, well except for the ones who knew her and a little girl, as the person's hood fell off.  
  
The group was revealed to them a beautiful creature. Sun-blonde hair with moon-silver streaks, although you could hardly notice them because of her tight braid, had they not been elves or less than normal humans it would have escaped their minds, deep navy colored eyes with flecks of silver and sapphire, the cloak molded against the woman's figure and showed curves in all the right places perfectly toned.  
  
The little girl just gave a small cry and dashed towards her. "MAMA!!"  
  
The lady just gave a small sob and ran even faster, stretching out her arms to capture the girl in a fierce embrace.  
  
Falling down so she'd be able to hold her better the lady just chants, "oh I missed you so much! What are you doing here, my precious baby," over and over again.  
  
The group just watched shocked. Hotaru was the child of this beautiful lady? A lady that was apparently more enchanting than an elf.  
  
Gandalf became more intrigued.  
  
Elrond became curious.  
  
Arwen smiled, happy that the little girl wasn't sad anymore.  
  
And Setsuna... well... She just smiled at the reunited family.  
  
Despite all their thinking, they could not help but be happy for them, they're heart warmed to the sight of happiness in grave times.  
  
They're determination to their purpose strengthened, to save Middle Earth of Sauron's evil, so love, light, hope, and happiness could still live.  
  
~~  
  
What was she doing here? Usagi thought bewildered. Not that she was complaining but it was too dangerous for her to be here. Holding her baby tighter she smelled her daughter's sweet lily and lavender scent. She missed her so much.  
  
"I must admit that I would be lying if I didn't want you here."  
  
Hotaru just continues to hug her, occasionally crying out 'mama.'  
  
Usagi opened her closed eyes and looks to the Time Guardian. "Thank you."  
  
Setsuna merely smiles. "You're welcome my princess."  
  
Gandalf, Elrond, and Arwen look at Setsuna shocked.  
  
The lady was a princess?  
  
It was not hard to believe but most princesses, especially one such as beautiful as her, would be under lock and key, her kingdom not wanting to have her away. A princess would not be frolicking about with strangers in such harsh times.  
  
Usagi just rolled her eyes at Setsuna's attitude.  
  
She picked herself off the ground, still holding Hotaru, and walked towards the group.  
  
Bowing at Arwen and Elrond she says, "I gather you are the lord and lady of Rivendell, therefore I am honored to meet you and grateful for having Setsuna and Hotaru under your wing. Also my name is Usagi."  
  
Arwen and Elrond bow back. "We are pleased to meet the famed princess that Setsuna seems to talk about so much."  
  
Again, Usagi rolled her eyes. "Do not listen to her, she knows not of what she says," she teased playfully grinning at Setsuna all the while.  
  
Elrond, Arwen, and Gandalf watch mesmerized as they saw Usagi act carefree. Her eyes held such depth and showed their true meaning, she captivated them, a way no other mortal could have done before.  
  
Who was she? Surely, she could not be a mere Princess of mortal men.  
  
Setsuna interrupts their thinking, "I am glad you have arrived safely, Usa."  
  
And then, as if remembering, Elrond exclaims, "My lady, I am sorry, I gather you do not know who we are, I am Elrond and this is my daughter Arwen, welcome to Imladris."  
  
"I am pleased to be here and please, no formalities, just call me Usagi or Usa."  
  
Gandalf frowned, remembering of other problems. "I am sorry to interrupt such light conversations but there are more pressing matters to address."  
  
Usagi nodded, eyes concentrated, over their perilous trip, Gandalf had told her of everything that threatened Middle Earth's existence.  
  
The small group nod in return, Elrond leading them towards Rivendell.  
  
Still holding Hotaru, Usagi gazed in amazement of the beautiful village. She had heard many stories of Rivendell, all magical. She never dreamed she'd actually see it much less come. The place was truly beautiful and majestic, everything shone with purity, from the trees to stones, from the waters to the mist. Rivendell was one of the few places in Middle Earth unharmed by the darkness that was breaking through.  
  
The place gave her a sense of rest and serenity. It's calm waters flowed through the village and its mists casting a hazy veil that gave someone the appearance of Rivendell being a mirage or dream.  
  
Usagi caused a commotion on the other inhabitants of Rivendell; her beauty astounded them and wondered who she was. Many people were coming to seek council of Elrond and this, by far, was the most interesting one.  
  
~~  
  
One person watched her, captivated by her beauty, mesmerized by her awe and soulful eyes, touched at her caring as she held the child tenderly in her arms.  
  
Who was she?  
  
~~  
  
They went into what looked like a meeting room, just that the room was out doors not in; there was a small stone round table in the center with probably about a dozen seats circling it. It gave a scenic look to the forestry outside and beautifully cut hedges that bordered the 'room.'  
  
Realizing that the meeting was no place for a child, Setsuna sood up and said, "I already know what is going on, I will take my leave. Hotaru come with me."  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement, she did not believe such matters were for a child's ears.  
  
Hotaru looked at Setsuna, she didn't really want to go with the Time Guardian but the look in Setsuna's eyes told her to. Giving one last hug to Usagi and a quick peck on the cheek, she gets off her mother's lap and left with Setsuna to go outsi... err inside.  
  
"Setsu-mama," she said after the doors were closed.  
  
"Hai hime-chan?"  
  
Like mother like daughter, Hotaru rolls her eyes. "Will I be able to follow mama?"  
  
At this, Setsuna paused to think, and then finally after a while she said, "I don't know, hime-chan. I don't know."  
  
At this, it is Hotaru's turn to think, what would happen to her mother if she did or didn't come?  
  
If only she knew.  
  
~~  
  
Hotaru was bored.  
  
She wondered when they would get out so she could play with her mother.  
  
She looked up as the doors opened; judging by the grim expressions on their faces things did not go well.  
  
Waiting for Usagi to completely leave the room, she walked up and took her mother's hand. Wishing to help comfort her mother, she knew the news greatly disturbed her especially when it concerned Middle Earth.  
  
Usagi looked at Hotaru, she smiled softly, squeezing her hand lightly as an offer of thanks. She watched Hotaru. The girl was so wise and mature yet she still had her child like innocence. The purity and light that would be lost once they grew up, an essence only a child could possess.  
  
There was so many times where, in her dark moods, that the child would comfort her. Sometimes it felt Hotaru understood. She was glad to have her light in her moment of darkness. In a way Hotaru was just that, a pure light with the aura of Saturn's darkness.  
  
~~  
  
A couple days had past, and honestly, if it were up to her, she would have started on the search for the ring. But Gandalf, who had become a good friend to her, told her to wait. That it would come to them.  
  
She scowls, they wouldn't tell her where the ring was or if someone was taking it to them, they were all hush hush, even Elrond who was usually polite and answered her many questions that spanned for seventy four years would not give much information.  
  
Arwen became a great friend too; they would both take a ride around the near borders of Rivendell. The Elf-maiden was a joy to be around, not because of the feeling an elf would give a person but because they seemed to have many things in common.  
  
Smiling wistfully, she remembered a time when she'd race with her brother, she missed him so much.  
  
It pained to know that she was here but couldn't see him. Maybe she should go, it didn't matter that Aragorn would be an old man by now, as long as she got to see him one last time.  
  
Maybe  
  
**************************  
  
All done............... I decided that I wanted Aragorn and Usa's reunion by itself, ::grins evilly: I know, I feel evil today..  
  
::dodges as recycled papers are thrown::  
Fine!! You guys keep complaining about their reunion so you'll have it......... Scroll down... and I hope you enjoy...  
*************************  
  
Aragorn was tired; the trip had taken longer than he had thought. He feared that if they did not pass the road to Rivendell soon, they'd actually be captured by the enemy.  
  
He looks toward the halflings, Frodo was poisoned; caught in the embrace of a morgul knife, he was not able to cure the little one and wished desperately to get to Rivendell by nightfall.  
  
They had to hurry. Frodo was getting weaker and more incoherent, only with the help of the elves healing magic could Frodo be cured.  
  
Worried, not because it was his job, but because Frodo had become a friend, he pushed the four to go on further.  
  
He looked forward to seeing Rivendell; it had been a while since he had last been.  
  
His thoughts drifted as he wondered if she was there...  
  
Arwen, his life. He had not seen her for a while. He missed her; his soul ached for the elf maiden.  
  
Thinking of maidens, the girl back at Bree came to mind.  
  
Who was she?  
  
No matter how much he tried not to think of her, he did, every single day of their trip had he wondered who she was. There was something about her that called to him; there was this magical essence to her, one so natural and yet unreal. Unidentifiable.  
  
He knew that the girl could not be his sister, for one thing, the girls hair had been too short, his sister would never cut it and would be longer than the girls current braided length, the girl also had only golden hair, there was no evidence of silver streaked through it were as his sister would have. It could never be his sister for the girl had an unusual amount of wisdom and knowledge, more than any human, and too much for his sister to ever have, for his sister had the eyes of child-like innocence with the depths of happiness and love that beheld curiosity every where she went.  
  
Maybe she reminded him of his sister so much, he still wishes he could see her. But that wish would never come true, his sister would be an old woman, and wherever she went, it would not be anywhere he'd ever turn up.  
  
Little did he know he would be proven wrong, he should know by now that duties could change all that, no matter how a person was at the beginning.  
  
At last, a slight sliver of the road could be seen. They had finally reached the borders of Rivendell. All they needed to do was get past the Ford: across of it Rivendell.  
  
With the help of the Elf-lord Glorfindel, they had managed to get passed the Black Riders known as Ringwraiths. Elrond too had helped, controlling the waters of the Ford; a great raging tide of waves encompassed the Ringwraiths as they passed.  
  
Being rushed to Rivendell, Frodo was healed. The others came soon after.  
  
For the moment a joyful occasion spread. The ring bearer was fine and they had succeeded in bringing the One to Rivendell.  
  
That did not mean the adventure was over, far from it.  
  
Strider walked into his room, recently washed and wearing clean clothes, he heads for the common room, they would talk but not of the ring for Frodo had not waken yet.  
  
Remembering the last time he had cleaned and not wished to be left struck a pain in his heart.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Come on Ro, we're going to be late if you don't hurry."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," answered the slightly damp prince, he had decided to take a quick bath, and a quick bath for him had taken about twenty minutes.  
  
They reach the chambers to which their lessons were taught.  
  
Their teacher Michelle looked serene and calm, but they knew better; she was just being polite, she was slightly angry for their tardiness."  
  
She looks down at them, as one would when chastising a child, which they were.  
  
"What if I had not been your teacher but a queen from another kingdom?"  
  
He and Ren looked down at their shoes, regretful that they were tardy and because they did not know the answer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He had bravely look up, saying, "I am sorry ma'am: I was detained, for I had taken a quick bath to make myself more presentable."  
  
Michelle studies him and then asks, "and what about you Seren?"  
  
Ren had winced when Shelly said her full name, knowing that the teacher was slightly disappointed in her, her answer had been, "I wished not to arrive alone so I waited for my brother to finish and escort him here."  
  
Michelle had let them off easily, but not before giving a little bit of correction towards their answers, "very good. It is nice that you have spoken the truth; you will be great monarchs to your kingdom. Aragorn, you have done nicely, and Sere," said person looks up at the use of her nickname, "you must always look the person you are addressing in the eye, so they know you are being honest, even if you always are. Also a lady does not escort a lord to their location, it is the other way around."  
  
Michelle smiled at Ren while he had giggled at her mistake.  
  
"Forgive me for my error ma'am"  
  
"It is alright my lady," answered Michelle.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
Shaking his head of sweet but sad memories, he came to rest with his mind. It had been four and seventy years, why could he not forget? Why did memories of her come into mind more often than any years?  
  
It was the girls entire fault, he thought bitterly, she struck a resemblance too much of his sister that it was uncanny.  
  
He would soon find out how alike they were.  
  
~~  
  
Strider had seen the girl, he now knew as Usagi, talking to Gandalf. He also discovered, and was shocked and surprised, that she had arrived with him. Gandalf was not usually so trusting to complete strangers and it wondered him on how the wizard had taken up the girl so easily.  
  
Usagi had left to go somewhere, the place he did not know.  
  
Rounding the corner to go to the outer gardens his heart froze, it had been a long time since he had last seen her and shocked him to the core.  
  
Anger rose immediately after the shock, the sting of betrayal still fresh in mind. "YOU!!"  
  
Startled, the person turns towards Strider, recognition lit in her eyes, sadly she smiled upon seeing his rage. "Hello my prince."  
  
A little ways away, a couple of people watch the interaction, racing towards them when Strider had called out. Surprise was in each others faces, they never knew that Strider had known who that person was.  
  
"What did you do to her," he bellowed out dangerously, grasping his sword. Knowing that it was she who had taken away the one he loved.  
  
Bowing her head she said remorsefully, "it had to be done, she had to go."  
  
"You took her away from me; did you know how I felt? My mother felt?" he roared louder, his rage becoming more prominent as the bottled emotions finally came to fore. "Our kingdom felt? We mourned! Mourned for months, because you had taken her!"  
  
Setsuna closed her eyes, she knew, she had livef with the guilt. Turning her eyes to the angered prince, her guilt became unbearable, she had come to care for him and it hurt that she had pained him more than she had thought.  
  
The small audience watched in silence, Elrond's head was reeling; he did not know his son knew of the wise woman. She was so reclusive that, had it not been for her just showing up one day, he would never have known her.  
  
What was their connection and who was it that he talked about?  
  
"I'm sorry, she had duties." She said.  
  
"Duties," he questioned incredulously, "she's always had duties, and it must have torn her heart, didn't it? She never liked duties she only wished to be free."  
  
Her guilt twisted more, she knew that too, yet had done nothing to ease it.  
  
"Where is she," demanded Strider once more.  
  
The onlookers watched in shock and wonder, for most, never before had they seen Strider so angry, he was always calm and mellow, and as for Setsuna, they were shocked to see other expressions besides stoic and the blank mask on her face, especially when it showed the emotions such as remorse and sadness.  
  
Questions were mounting and all would surface soon.  
  
"Setsu-mama?"  
  
The two turned to look at the speaker, Hotaru's head peeked out shyly, "is everything alright?"  
  
"Everything is fine," Setsuna said softly, "go play with Arwen."  
  
Upon hearing the name of his love, Strider turned to glare at Setsuna again, there was no way that he'd allow the woman to get to know his love.  
  
"Yo..."  
  
"Sets?"  
  
Aragorn was angry, all he saw was red; he wanted to know where she was but people kept interrupting, turning to snap at the girl, he slightly faltered.  
  
It was Usagi.  
  
She looked so concerned but not only at Setsuna but also at him, it was like she understood what he was feeling.  
  
"Usa," she started, glancing softly at the somewhat soothed prince, "you have not met Strider officially have you not," questioned Setsuna even though she knew.  
  
Continuing, not allowing Usagi to answer, "Usa, meet Strider, otherwise Aragorn son of Arathorn, my prince." She finished, waiting, and anticipated over their reaction, hopefully all will go well.  
  
Usagi's heart stopped. She glanced at Aragorn, then back at Setsuna, not able to believe her ears. Her heart was beating wildly, adrenaline rushing through every vein, not helping to quench the quick beating of her heart.  
  
Strider was confused, what was going on? Why was Usagi glancing at him that way, why would it be she who looked desperately hopeful and in disbelief?. Unless... No, it couldn't be.  
  
Bewildered now with such a strange turn of events, he was confused and didn't know what to think.  
  
Usagi gulped, could it be true? There was an almost hopeful look in his eyes that feared and threatened to die out, it reciprocated her very feelings. Searching his face, scanning his appearance, she realized he looked just like he would at that age.  
  
But how could he be so young?  
  
Daring, almost hesitantly and nervously, she says in a raspy whisper, "Ro?"  
  
Said so softly, that one two letter word resounded loudly in his ears, it threatening to make him deaf. That one word caused mixed emotions:  
  
Love.  
  
Relief.  
  
Joy.  
  
Disbelief.  
  
Ease.  
  
Complete.  
  
Looking at her, astonished, and this time, unhidden pure joy, he whispers, "Ren?"  
  
At this, Usagi extracted a full sun blindingly bright smile and ran into his open embrace. She sobbed, happy to see him again, the brother she missed so much.  
  
Strider let a few tears fall, his sister was here. His eyes closed in joy, he thought he'd never see her again.  
  
So happy he swung her around, twirling her in circles, eliciting purely delighted giggles from her. The sound was beautiful to his ears.  
  
By this time, everyone was confused. Setsuna claimed Usagi was her princess and then said Strider was her's too. Then, extraordinarily, Usagi and Strider were hugging each other like they never wanted to let go, especially when the latter avoided the first like the plague.  
  
Arwen, who had joined the group, was hurt; she could feel her love's heart complete all because of this woman who had been a stranger to him. Did he not love her? She did not know and her heart mourned at the sight, yet she was slightly happy that her love was happy.  
  
Usagi eyes had been closed, but at the sense of overwhelming depression, opened them again, glancing straight at Arwen. Eyes clashed and searched the depths of soulful eyes. Usagi gave a small smile and nodded in understanding.  
  
Arwen relaxed; she would get answers, but for now, she let them be.  
  
Another person, who had been watching, gazed at the two sadly. They're would be no hope for him if the girl who had captured his heart was complete with another. He could only watch in helplessness, the usually calm and comforting air around him encompassed in dread and depression. He slipped away, not being able to watch the two with anything but pain. He could not handle the pain; it was too foreign to him and he did not wish to revel in the feeling.  
  
Seeing that others were ready to interrupt the two, Arwen holds out her hand to them in a stopping manner, her eyes solemn as she gazed at the couple. "Leave them alone."  
  
The others looked at her, nodding their heads, realizing it was not the right time.  
  
Elrond just smiled gently, sadly. He knew of her relationship between Estel, and although it saddened him greatly, understood that Arwen loved him too much too let go. So, he let their love grow. He did not encounter the interaction between the two girls, for his mind was befuddled and shocked, it did not stop him from thinking if Estel, as much as he was a son to him, hurts his daughter, he would pay.  
  
Setsuna smiled at the reunited siblings, things had gone even better than she planned. She was happy for the two, the gap in their hearts filled and all they had to do was find or claim their love to the elves that caught or soon would catch their hearts.  
  
Slipping away after the departed group, she left the two to talk of things that should have been known long ago.  
  
*****************************  
Hehehe how'd you guys like it? I know you'll say one thing... FINALLY!! The reunion... I was thinking that too^^..  
  
I know nothing much with legolas/usa.. I didn't even mention his name ::sweatdrops::  
  
note: the poem in the beginning is mine.. if you want it, please tell me.. I don't mind if you take it.. I just want to know.. feel free to comment on it also..  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'll try to get more out. Hehehe.. whenever I thought about the reunion I was like... WHAT AM I GONNA WRITE!! But then as I wrote to the reunion I was like "ooh!! I know.." and then I type away.. ::sweatdrops:: I have a weird mind.  
  
I hope this satisfied you and it was as good as you girls.. and guys... anticipated it to be..  
  
PLEASE REVIEW... I thrive on having reviews... you don't know.. er for those of you who don't write, how much it means to me.. I get absolutely happy that people like it enough to actually review... I need it, it's the only times that make my world bright, I'm not kidding. Life sucks for me and my writing is all I have. If people comment on it, even if it is to flame, I feel as if I have worth as a writer.  
  
Much mahal  
  
~~DreamBlaze  
  
xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com  
  
aol: aim: Dreamerpnai75 


	10. Explanations and Council

**Of Sunrays and Moonbeams **

**A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic**

**Author: Celestial DreamBlaze **

**Explanations and Council**

*********************************  
  
MINNA I LOVE YOU ALL. DOMO FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT IT.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to:  
  
**Azhuraea Fluer** and **The Kuro no Tenshi**.. Thanks for the advice.. We must have the same mind; I thought that too. and thanks for waiting. **TA**.. ::blushes:: thanks **Eclipse of Starz** .. you think I'm a great writer? ::blushes:: thank you.. Its also good to kno that readers are here for me. **Peter Anderson**.. I definitely am not gonna give this fic up.. ::blushes:: thanks, that was sweet, and I'm glad there are people like you who would wait. **Sweet Roses**.. ::blushes:: you guys must be flatterers.. thanks for thinking it was one of the best. **Gekkani_Mosouka** gomen for making u nuts with anticipation.. **SilverStarlightAnge**l, **Dragon**, **Bluejello**, **Aroden**, **Star0704**, **Cristina**, **Akiko**, **Dracana Luna**, **Sarah**, **Sylph-san**, **Mars** **Angel**, **Dakki**, **Mandy**, **Liriele** **starfire**, **Alexia** **Goddess**, **Fangboy**, **StarBlaze**, **Meredith**, **Jewelclaw Lady of the Wind**, **kat**, **alexz**, **Sere-chan**, **Lily_cat**, **Galexz**, **Ken-chan**, **Ladysaturn9**, **story reader**, **m_angel**, **Katlin Grace**, **Za Kaze no** **Nisou**, **AznAngel**, **Cloe**.. thanks for bearing with me and waiting so long for the next chapter. Thank you also for reviewing and I'm sorry it took a long time. **Mars Fire Goddess**.. thanks, I really enjoy writing and I just might take up your offer. **Silver Dragonfly**.. that long? I think everyone would hate me by now.. maybe even you j/k :P **DemonCatGirl**.. its nice to know I'm not the only one. **the crazed fanfic reader**.. I don't wanna die!!! :P **JLSCORPIO78akaScorpioNightShadow**.. my chapter was that good?!!! I'm honored to have had that kind of response from you. thank you for liking my poem and thanks for the complement. I'm also sorry it took so long. **L-Angel**.. you may like my fic.. but I still think yours is better.. so there :P  
  
And last but most certainly not the least :**ChibiDimensionGuardian**: ::giggles sheepishly:: your right --;;.. I have a notebook for things I have to put in/or could use.. n I mixed it up. ::puts hand behind back:: thanx for pointing that out. and plz.. no rabid elves and chickens. u gave me a nightmare that Legolas was chasing me and chickens were clucking at me too. weird. but then. I didn't mind the part where Legolas (I know he isn't rabid, but hey) caught up to me.. ::grins:: you all know what I'm talkin' a about..  
  
Oh and those who reviewed and asked questions.. I'm sorry but I won't answer them.. they'll all be revealed in later chapters.. -.~ don't wanna spoil it.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.. BUT IF EVER, EVER.. THEY ARE TO BE SOLD. I'LL BUY THEM.  
  
*******************************

Usagi held Aragorn tightly, in disbelief that her dear brother was here. How she had longed for this moment to come true. And it did.    
  
Nothing could get any better than this.*  
  
It didn't matter that he was alive and young, like they had been reunited ten years later instead of seventy-four. It didn't matter that before she knew him he seemed a bit distant and cold. All that didn't matter. What did matter was that he was here and she could see him again. It was the most overwhelming thing to experience. Her sense of loss receded and there was but only a tiny hole in her heart.  
  
She wouldn't let go, not to breathe not for anything. If she did, she feared that he'd, or she'd, disappear and never see him again.

For who knows how long.  
  
~~~~~  
  
How was it possible, he couldn't help but think, holding on just as tightly, Aragorn reflected upon the miracle that Middle Earth has graced him.  
  
His sister was alive, pulling back to take a closer look at her, he gazed at how she had changed so much yet had changed so little.  
  
He unraveled her hair, wanting to know its true length and took great care in preventing it from tangle; her hair hit the floor in soft waves due to her tight braid. Her hair, with the sun blonde color and moon silver streaks, the streaks were bolder now, the contrast of silver and gold so startling he could not help but fathom how he actually missed them.  
  
She was taller, obviously, since last he seen her she was still a kid, but now she reached just above his shoulders. She was tanner than usual; it matched, before she used to have white skin, it appears he wasn't the only traveler in the family. She seemed to be very active too; small traces of toned muscle here and there; she used to be skinny, no matter the training she underwent with Haruka.  
  
Her eyes were what changed the most, eyes that used to be so innocent and pure with its curiosity for the world, were now aged with wisdom and knowledge. Looking deeper, he saw pain, darkness, loss and sorrow swelled at its depth, hidden by the emotions of happiness and love, her eyes, though they knew pain and darkness, did not eclipse the look of purity and light as she always had held. 

  
Usagi watched him, watched him gaze and look at her, memorizing her every feature, as she was doing to him.

  
He had changed; his dark brown hair now reached to neck length, his brown piercing soulful eyes tampered with pain and misery. His face looked solemn and sad, with an ominous stare that threatened to show its true self if persuaded to. His face shape became more rectangular, more prominent, long ago losing the soft edges he had as a boy. He was almost a head taller than her and dark skinned, due to his many moments out with the sun. His body became more buff and well muscled; though not as beefy, just right were he actually looked lean.  
  
She smiled at him, touching his face, feeling, needing proof to know that he was real.  
  
He watched her, her actions touching him, she was real, and her touch was real.  
  
Getting out of her euphoric state, Usagi tries to form words to say.  
  
"I. How. You." were all that got out.  
  
Aragorn knew of what she talked about, the caress of her hand on his smooth cheek told him so. He too wondered why, but in this case, of her.  
  
It was amusing, after all these years, he was still able to guess what his little sister was thinking or saying.  
  
Amazing.  
  
Smiling softly Aragorn explained how he was granted the ability to age longer than that of lesser men so he could help Middle Earth and someday find her.  
  
Usagi smiled, leave it to him to be noble.  
  
Again, Aragorn knew what she was thinking, he said, quietly, affectionately, with a soft gaze in his eyes, "it was because of you." He pulled something out from under his shirt, revealing a weather stained golden necklace, its original pendant was of a rare flower that you could only see on a full moon, but next to it was a silver pendant of a sword, a miniature version of his old sword to be exact.  
  
He handed it to her; she smiled, remembering what she had done.  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
She had hurried to their spot, wanting to get the small picture very badly. Reaching the chest, she opened it and puts the picture in her cloak pocket. She closed the lid, only to open it again, her necklace, under the light of the full moon, had caught her eye, it looked like it would bloom. Taking the necklace, she gazed at it, deciding that Ro would need it. Looking inside herself, she looked to the light in her soul. Concentrating on that light, she gave a small spell she had taught herself.  
  
_Light of the moon, stars, and sun _

_Help me to make your beauty in one _

_Put a piece of my soul forever captured in its embrace _

_To help ease the pain that'll take over my brother's face _

_Oh three constancies forever in our lives _

_Take care of my brother till the day he dies_

_Cradle him in your care and keep him from harm _

_My moon, my star, my sun, my hope_  
  
The light in her soul seemed to shine brighter and brighter, then it winked out of her conscience and reappeared in her hand. In the new shining white silver sword pendant the words inscribed in Elven tongue, taken from her soul appeared in the front:  
  
_Bound by blood, Intertwined by string, Will we two always be._  
  
Behind it, their names, Seren and Aragorn, written with gold letters burned through.  
  
Satisfied, she put the new pendant with its sister, the flower, and places it back in the chest, in the middle for her brother to see.  
  
With one last look, she closed the lid and left.  
  
~~End flashback~~  
  
"You still have it," she said softly looking back up at him.  
  
To Usagi, it still looked beautiful, the same as it had been. It was a sacred treasure, forever to be held by her brother.  
  
"How could I not, it was all I had left of you."  
  
"I'm glad you kept it."  
  
Aragorn says the one thing that plagues his mind, "where have you been?"  
  
Eyes turn sorrow at the thought of the world and people she loved that she left behind.  
  
"I—"  
  
A kind elf had came to them then. "Excuse me," he spoke regretfully, knowing the importance of their conversation. "Master Estel, you asked of me to call you when the Hobbit Frodo awoke. He has awakened."  
  
The elf left as quietly as he had come in.  
  
Turning mournful eyes towards his sister, Aragorn sighed, as much as he hated to stop their private meeting, there were more urgent matters to discuss: such as what would befall the One. It was too dangerous to leave it in the land of Imladris, for not even the great city could keep the dark at bay for long.  
  
"Come, we must see him," he told Usagi, taking hold of her hand and heading to see the hobbit that had become his friends.  
  
Usagi followed, she understood, there would be other moments where they could talk and Frodo's health was more important.  
  
The two siblings reached Frodo's room.  
  
Aragorn sat by Frodo's side, Usagi behind him, hidden.  
  
Frodo opened his eyes. Bleary figures caught his vision. "Who?" Focusing his eyes he realizes whom the first is. "Strider, what happened?"  
  
"You fainted, we reached Rivendell in time for the elves to heal you."  
  
Frodo felt his wound and could only register a small amount of pain. He sat up, his body aching from lying down.  
  
Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder. "You should rest."  
  
Frodo ignored him and sat up. "Is everyone all right?" He questioned, wanting to know if everyone was okay, he could barely remember what happened by the Ford.  
  
"Yes, we only had to worry about you," Aragorn smiles at him, "I think there is someone you'd be happy to see again."  
  
Aragorn moved to the side so Frodo could see the person clearly.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
She smiled at the hobbit, glad to see a friend again, she goes to sit on the other side of the bed, and hugged him gently. "Hello Frodo, I trust you are feeling better."  
  
Frodo looks at Usagi, blushing, still in awe at how fair she can be. He then looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry we left you Usagi, we weren't allowed."  
  
Usagi took his hand, causing Frodo to look at her. "'Tis alright, I would have done the same thing."  
  
Frodo didn't listen, his heart deep in regret. "But I shouldn't have! Something inside me told me you should have come, but I didn't listen."  
  
Usagi listened patiently; after he was done, she smiled warmly at him, wanting to settle his remorse. "I'm here now aren't I?"  
  
Frodo stopped, unsure what to say to that, then he frowned, how did she get here?  
  
Knowing what he was thinking by the expression of his face, she said, "Gandalf took me here."  
  
Merriment then exposed his features. "Gandalf is here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Brows scrunch up, Frodo wondered. "But how do you know him?"  
  
"I met him a couple of days after you left, he explained the dark matters that went on."  
  
Frodo looked at Usagi; she must really be something important for Gandalf to trust her so easily. He didn't mind because he liked Usagi very much and was glad that he didn't have to keep secrets from her.  
  
He then looked back to Aragorn; he thought that Aragorn held a great dislike for Usagi. Every time he or the others mentioned her during their journey to Rivendell, Aragorn would frown and say something unpleasant about her.  
  
Wait. How long was he out?  
  
"How long was I asleep?"  
  
"About 3 days."  
  
"Oh. How is everything doing?"  
  
"We don't know yet, we waited for you to awake then we'd discuss where the ring will go."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Shouldn't you rest?"  
  
"I've rested enough, I'm tired of resting."  
  
"Very well, we shall get everyone together."  
  
Aragorn and Usagi left Frodo to collect his thoughts.  
  
Usagi watched, sitting silently and unobtrusively. They were in the same meeting room they had used when Gandalf and she had arrived.  
  
Elrond started the meeting. "My friends, this is the hobbit Frodo, son of Drogo." He pulled Frodo up for everyone to see. "Great in heart for his journey over far to deliver a perilous task."  
  
Then, Elrond introduced everyone present, pointing whom along the way. There were a few Usagi had not met and one caught her eye the most, who was he?  
  
"—Legolas, messenger to his father, Thranduil, king of the elves of Northern Mirkwood."  
  
A prince? _Hmm..._ He was cute, Usagi thought; she then admonished herself for thinking such thoughts during the most inopportune of times.  
  
Redirecting herself to the meeting at hand, Usagi barely managed to tear her eyes, and her thoughts, from the elf.  
  
She looked around, hoping no one caught her staring.  
  
No one did, she thought in relief.  
  
But one did, Gandalf was a _very_ perceptive wizard, he stared at her, what was it about this girl that kept his eyes on her. What puzzled him greatly was that Usagi and Strider were sitting next to each other and holding hands, noting that their hold would occasionally tighten, as if in reassurance. What had changed their relationship so quickly? It wasn't too long ago that Strider detested the fair lady, but now all that shown in the normally brooding man expression held nothing but adoration for the girl.  
  
He too gazed around the room, it seemed he wasn't the only one taken by Usagi's fair presence. Almost everyone in the room gazed at her in interest, awe, astonishment and—wait? Was that captivation? Yes, some seemed to hold that too, but there was one who held it above all the rest.  
  
Legolas.  
  
He chuckled inwardly, it seemed the young Elven prince has a liking for Usagi and for her earlier prolonged stare she to he. Gandalf had to admit; they'd make a beautiful couple. Pale white-gold hair to Sun golden silver streaked hair, pale grey blue eyes twinkling with wisdom and age to sapphire hues darkened with happiness and curiosity, tall stature to a somewhat medium-short height, white skin to a tan gold. They complemented each other beautifully.  
  
Again he laughed, everyone must be thinking what Strider—a ranger of the north, man of the west, the Dunadan (Is that correct? I always get those two mixed up)—was doing with a fair creature as Usagi.  
  
Sighing, he again speculated on Usagi's behavior and wondered where she came from (apparently, he missed the drama earlier last chapter). During their trip, she had not revealed much of herself and only asked questions of Middle Earth. Like she wasn't from here or that, she had been gone for a long time.  
  
One thing he knew for certain, she would play a major role in this perilous quest.  
  
Gandalf broke out of his thoughts to hear Elrond draw to a close the old story.   
  
"…Now you all know what happened at that Dark Age," Elrond finished gravely, who had spoken a tale of long ago, and how the ring was forged and the turmoil that came.  
  
"Due to circumstances far greater than I, the One cannot stay in Imladris, the only other option is to destroy it and that means going to Orodruin and cast the One back into the fiery pits in which it was made."  
  
Silence as everyone digested all the information they have heard. Almost everyone in the council had a say about the dark times that went on, but it was Frodo's tale that disturbed them the most. The One was back and so was The Dark Lord Sauron.  
  
"Who will go?"  
  
Arguments spread, all having problems with who would take the ring.  
  
Boromir, son of Denethor, Lord of Minas Tirith, insulted Strider, the Ranger.  
  
Usagi frowned at this, who was this man to judge a person he did not know?  
  
Elrond answered Boromir's question, "he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, descendant of Isildur Elendil's, son of Minas Ithil. Chief of the Dunedain in this north, and few are now left of that folk." ( ::blushes:: stole it from the book.)  
  
Frodo cried astonished, looking at his friend with wide eyes. "The Ring is yours then."  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
  
Boromir stared at Aragorn in anger; if he was the prince then he has... He gazed at the lady who held his hand. Looking intently at Usagi, shocking realization hit him. _It couldn't be, she's been missing for more than seven decades, how could she just appear out of nowhere?!_ _Especially at Rivendell?! What was she doing at an ELF village? Especially at a time like this, she wasn't supposed to be here._  
  
It had to be her; Boromir thought wildly, no mortal could match her beauty. She looked the same as the pictures in the halls of their castle, just older. He remembered her, all people of Gondor knew her. The Elders knew her to be a fair and gentle princess that made the land prosperous, just like her mother, remembering her from their young days, children knew her to be a fairy tale and story for bedtime. He had always believed in them, and now she was here.  
  
Everyone stares at Boromir, whose attitude had changed quickly.  
  
Usagi looked to Aragorn, trepidation grasped her, unsure of what to do, Boromir had quickly stood and strided but a feet away from her and he now kneeled, his head bent.  
  
"I.. Boromir what are you doing?"  
  
He stayed knelt, showing loyalty to the sibling that he just affronted. "Princess, I am honored to meet you."  
  
Everyone was thoroughly confused. Especially Elrond and Gandalf. Elrond was baffled how Boromir would know Usagi when Setsuna said that her princess was from an unknown location. Gandalf was confused to how Boromir connected Aragorn to Usagi when they had no relation.  
  
Startled eyes flew back to Aragorn, Aragorn merely shrugged; he didn't know what to do.  
  
Usagi kneels, facing him. "I am not who you speak of."  
  
She didn't know what to make of this situation. Usagi honestly thought that everyone had forgotten her, she had been gone so long and a princess of Gondor for a short amount of time.  
  
Boromir's head still bowed, refusing to meet her gaze. "My lady, only one has features such as you. You are our princess of long ago, the one who disappeared."  
  
"That was a long time ago, I am not she anymore!" Tears pricked her eyes as she spoke with savage rawness. "I ceased to become your princess the minute I left and I do not deserve to be held in higher regard of you. _You_ are the one who rules Gondor, who have kept our city from falling. Not I. You do not have to bow to me, I have done nothing but shame, I left, there is no need to give me such respect."  
  
"You have done so much for our kingdom; you will and always will be our princess. Princess Seren of Gondor, daughter of Arathorn and Gilraen."  
  
Seeing his stubbornness and refusal to acknowledge her plea, she touched his shoulder, speaking softly, "please rise Boromir."  
  
He then rose.  
  
Usagi got up; frustrating in her face, she had thought that that life was permanently left behind. She never knew she'd still be recognized after all these years, she didn't deserve it, didn't deserve to be the princess Boromir believed her to be.   
  
"Why is it that you show much reverence to Usagi, yet despise Aragorn?" asked a baffled Frodo. The one girl they had encountered who seemed to know no one on Middle Earth suddenly had all sorts of connections to the people he met.  
  
A bitter expression returned to Boromir's face, looking at Aragorn, he all but spat, "he left us, left us defenseless after our Queen passed. He ran away from his duties and made many of our people suffer for our vulnerable state."  
  
Aragorn tensed, Boromir didn't know. He didn't know what it was like to be alone. "How would you feel if you were still mourning for the loss of your sister and your mother just died? Your family gone?! All alone and nobles and advisors pressuring you to take the throne, to be king?! I was still young. I wasn't supposed to rise to power so quickly. It hurt Boromir, it hurt for the one you loved most to be gone. When Ren disappeared from Gondor… I didn't know what to do. You don't know what it was like to not know where your sister was. I admit I was weak, I ran from my problems," he looked down, "I'm sorry for that, but I couldn't handle it. It was too much for me to take, so I left."  
  
A look of understanding graced Boromir's face, now compassion filled his soul for his wounded king.  
  
Nodding, he told Boromir, "It doesn't matter now, she has returned from where ever she went."  
  
Aragorn looked relieved, it had been so long that he kept all he felt in; the weight of guilt and sadness ebbed.  
  
Looking around, she now realized everyone was gazing at her, inwardly she sighed, frustrated.  
  
Gandalf's, if it was possible, curiosity increased. Who was she truly? He had often gone to Gondor and its sub kingdoms and he had never heard of a Princess Seren. A sister to Aragorn at that.  
  
Legolas watched, he couldn't explain the feeling, but when the truth of Aragorn and Usagi was revealed, he seemed to be relieved and relaxed. It was puzzling, like the truth allowed him to breathe. Who was Usagi to make him react this way, make him think things he's hardly ever thought about. He would have to find out.  
  
Realizing that Usagi was indisposed, Aragorn answers the question that everyone seemed to ask.  
  
"Ren.. Usagi is my sister, she is four years younger than I, she was a greatly cherished princess of the kingdom." Usagi blushes. "Everyone adored her and her caring nature. The people loved her especially for her unselfishness, belief of equality, and her infinite amount of giving.  
  
"She…" he hesitated, Usagi gently took his hands and squeezed them in reassurance, he still couldn't go on, it was terrible.  
  
Gathering her courage, she continued. "I. When I was fourteen, a sennight after my birthday, my guardian," she glanced at Aragorn, who tensed in anger, the betrayal still fresh, "…took me away. The place I went is unknown and I have been gone until now, returning with Setsuna's permission."  
  
She was holding a lot of information back; everyone could sense there was more to it than that.  
  
Elrond's curiosity was still there, but upon seeing Usagi's reluctant face he continued on the original task again asking who would destroy the ring, and again disagreements sprang forth.  
  
"I will take the ring, though I do not no the way," stated Frodo to the quiet crowd.  
  
"You will not go alone, as long as I am a ranger, you will have me as your guide," Aragorn told Frodo. "My sword is yours till all is done."  
  
"As you will have my bow."  
  
"My axe."  
  
"If this is what's need to be done, then by Gondor, I shall follow," Boromir answered, not only for Gondor but to protect his prince.  
  
It was settled, after much dispute, the fellowship of the ring was formed. With Frodo as the Ring bearer.  
  
"You have me too, I shall help in any way I can. Middle Earth is our home, and I will not let it be destroyed by the darkness that plagues the shadows and threatens to break through the light," it was said so fiercely, that everyone had no doubt that she would do just that. Though a few were a bit stunned, a _human_ girl would take such a perilous undertaking.   
  
Aragorn was angry, Ren was following and he couldn't stop her, she could be stubborn as him some times.  
  
It was then the other halflings decided to make their presence known, Gandalf heaving Sam from behind the rail and Pippin, Merry, and Hotaru appearing behind the columns.  
  
"I'm coming along," said Sam, refusing to allow his master to go alone.  
  
"Us too," came the twin reply of said troublemakers, Pippin and Merry.  
  
"Me too, I'm coming to mama."  
  
It seemed the two troublemakers were a bad influence to Hotaru, Usagi thought with a groan.  
  
Usagi frowned; there was no way Hotaru was coming.  
  
"Hotaru," she admonished.  
  
"What," she lookeds at her mother innocently, acting like she didn't know what was going on.  
  
She then pointed at the two defensively, her eyes shining innocently and pleadingly. "It was there idea!"  
  
Usagi glareds shortly at the two grinning hobbits; they were definitely a bad influence.  
  
Sighing, she focused her glare to Hotaru although it was somewhat softened. "You cannot come."  
  
A familiar trait Usagi had just practiced on Aragorn appeared on Hotaru. "Yes."  
  
"No," Usagi bit out adamantly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tsukino Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru gulped, _Oh no_, she thought, _the full name_, she was getting to close for comfort, she then did a last resort. "Please?"  
  
Groaning, she bowed her head in defeat, 'I never should have taught her that.'  
  
"Alright," she says resigned.  
  
"Yes!!" Hotaru then goes up and high fives, something she taught them, the troublemakers, happy that she could follow, she would now be able to protect mama.  
  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, all the other occupants of the room chuckled at their family dispute.  
  
Elrond's eyes were filled with mirth. It had been a while since there was something to truly laugh about. He knew he should have been worried for the two girls but he wasn't. He knew the fellowship would protect them better than he could. Besides, it wouldn't do well for Hotaru to be here, although he liked the little girl, she had a darkness to her that would no doubt attract the Dark Lord. Something told him that Usagi would be the only one who could protect her well enough.  
  
Much to her dismay, Aragorn smirked at her, now she knew what it felt like to be denied. Then again, he frowned, he didn't like this. His sister was coming and now his, he thought weirdly, niece was coming along also. 

It was too dangerous for them.  
  
Legolas looked on, eyes filled with contemplation, as much as he liked the idea of being close to the one that captured him, he did not like the fact that she would come along. Did she not think of the seriousness of the situation? Particularly when her daughter was coming, they were going to a place that held no room for a little girl.

He would have to persuade the girls not to.    
  
~~~  
  
Fate watched, all seemed to be going along smoothly. Now it was time to see the final stage. If their princess, their future queen, were lost in this dangerous task all would be lost. Not just Middle Earth, but the dimensions and universes that coexisted with it. She cursed Middle Earth, one of the few continents that had tough formidable enemies.  
  
She could only hope, and have faith in her princess.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Of course things could get better!! U still gotta be paired up with Legolas ::grins::  
  
Again minna, I'm sorry for the long wait, and I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints you readers. I did my best; I tried to put the emotions and actions in. but anyways I hoped this chapter satisfied those who were waiting in anticipation.  
  
Please review.. It doesn't matter, be it a comment, opinion, flame, diss, anything.. As long as I get your ideas of what should be and not be in it. This way I can learn.  
  
Much mahal and mahalo, 

~~Blaze-chan  
  
xxxangel_dreamerxxx@hotmail.com 


	11. Kill Legolas!

Of Sunrays and Moonbeams  
A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic  
Celestial DreamBlaze  
Kill Legolas!!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Dedicated to **Comet Moon**, who pretty much gave me the last half of the chapter.. ::Sniffs:: I haven't talked to him in a long time.   
  
Ooh.. and don't worry Asia-chan, this is dedicated to you too. **Usagi Asia Maxwell** is my new ::shudders:: muse... I'm starting to wonder if that was a good idea.. Ack!! Asia-chan I was just kidding..  
  
::Runs as Asia tries to throttle Blaze::  
  
Also dedicated to...  
  
**Becky**, **Sailor Fortune**, **silver star**, **Dragon**, **The Kuro No Tenshi**, **Za Kaze no Nisou**, **Megami no Auraleigh**, **Azhuraea Fluer**, **stormy12999**, **Linauri**, **Goddess-of-light**, **Wind River**, **Celes**, **Clear**, **Cicilia**, - THANK YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW... specially to those who seem to be reading in school.. tsk tsk.. bad readers.. your not learning.. :P  
  
**Bluejello**, *********,** m_angel**, **Gekkani_Musouka**, **Dakki**, *** ~Star_Blaze~***, **lilsaturnprincess**, **Meredith**, **Mars Fire Goddess**, **faith032385**, **Lilyusagi-chan**, - gomen nasai... I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this story.. I hope it will be satisfactory.   
  
**Christina**- I hope I didn't ruin the book/movie for you.   
  
**ScorpioNightShadow**- thanks for not dissing this :P  
  
*********- yup.. ::snickers:: that's part of the reason why I had Ru have no father.. the implications of it all..   
  
**Adyen**- The reason why Usa is magickless will arrive.. err.. it might not make sense though..  
  
**Anneliese**- truthfully... a Borimir/Usa/Legolas triangle didn't cross my mind.. the thought of Borimir/Sets intrigues me.. you could expect that.   
  
**Katlin Grace**- thanks for the encouragement.. I think I need it.. O.O there are so many GOOD stories out there.. like yours..   
  
**Sirithdiliel**- ::blushes:: there are a lot nicer sm/lotr out there.. but thanks   
  
**Butterfly**- ::shakes head:: I'm not that good.. my teacher says I have a lot of grammar problems and I lack putting details.. so there.. you can't call me that :P..  
  
**SerenityLNguyen**- truth was.. I was gonna put more input on the next chapter.. or this.. but thanks for noticing that...  
  
**Dracana Luna**- ::smiles brightly:: yes I am home.. hehe ::sweatdrops:: sorry if I was taking too long.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Again, I want to thank all those who reviewed and for having the patience for this next chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: Ever heard the phrase, "they didn't have a pot to piss in," that means I'm REALLY poor.   
  
Without further ado...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
Soup and dishes fell to the ground with a clatter. Groaning, Usagi clutched her head in pain.   
  
What was happening to her?  
  
Gods, did it hurt, she thought. It felt like she was dying, hell, it felt worse than dying. Her body screamed at the unseen force that seemed to pierce her skin, her head throbbed and felt like it would explode, her heart pounded deeply in her chest; filled with fear.  
  
Fear of what?  
  
Dimly she could hear voices calling to her, but listening itself was too much. She couldn't get a grip on reality, couldn't focus on anything but the pain she felt.   
  
The others were terrified; they didn't know what to do. They watched as Usagi lay immobile on the ground writhing in pain.   
  
Tears were falling down her already pale face, what was happening to her mama? Gingerly, Hotaru took a step towards Usagi, step after step.   
  
Usagi screamed.   
  
Hotaru faltered less than a feet away from her mother. What had happened? Hesitantly, she tries again. Hotaru could feel another well of tears fall, as Usagi, again, emit a piercing wail, she couldn't reach her mother, in distress, she recalled the pain Usagi radiated as she neared.   
  
Somehow, she wouldn't be able to help her mother, not without causing more pain. Hotaru bit her lip. She couldn't stand it, seeing the hurt Usagi went through, she had to leave.  
  
Setsuna watched worriedly, her hime-chan had just left and Usa was still crying in pain. The Time Guardian winced as Usagi's face contorted. She did not foresee this. A rising panic exploded in her chest, nothing was going right! Usagi was not supposed to experience this!  
  
Usagi sobbed, it hurt so much she couldn't take it. It felt like someone was tearing her soul out, her very fiber of being.   
  
Then, just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she fell into oblivion.   
  
With a suddenness that surprised them, a bright flash emitted from Usagi's brow encompassing her form.  
  
When the light died down, the others watched apprehensively as she stilled, silently Setsuna goes forth. Fear reverberating in her heart, she couldn't see her breathe.  
  
Filled with relief, Setsuna sighs as her hime finally inhaled. She watched soothed as Usagi drank in deep breaths of air. 

She was asleep.  
  
Setsuna frowned, gently picking Usagi up.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
Aragorn scowled, getting over his worry; he stepped arrogantly to Setsuna and took Usagi from her without a word.   
  
Preoccupied, Setsuna was surprised to feel Usagi lift from her care. She watched Aragorn; she knew he still held bitter thoughts to her taking Usagi.   
  
Silently, Aragorn takes Usagi too his quarters, the others followed, worried for the small blonde.  
  
Gently settling Usagi on the bed, Aragorn glanced at the mark on her brow. It was that of an eight pointed golden star, it looked more like a sun, the star flashed with different colors at the tips of the rays, what lay within it was a silver upturned crescent moon that gently pulsed with an inner light. He watches as she slept peacefully, as if she had not experienced agony just moments ago.  
  
************************************************************  
  


Bleary eyes opened to a new day as the sun rose from the sky. Usagi sat up.   
  
What happened?   
  
Shaking her head, Usagi could feel a splitting headache would soon come.   
  
Looking to the left, she was shocked to find those of the Fellowship also in the room.  
  
Aragorn slept in a chair close to the bed, a small trace of drool dripping lightly down his left chin. Usagi giggled at the picture. The mighty prince of Gondor drooling! (an: kawaii!!)  
  
Gandalf looked awfully uncomfortable sleeping in that chair; his head was bent in the weirdest angle.   
  
Usagi looked queerly at Gimli who clutched his axe in his sleep as if it were a teddy bear.  
  
Letting her eyes wander around the room, she quirked her eyebrows at the sight of Setsuna and Boromir sleeping so close together. She'd have to drill her later.   
  
Usagi turns to the sound of light snoring, sleeping in the corner, she saw five small forms huddled together. The four hobbits seemed to be surrounding their newfound little friend. Squinting, she became concerned; a small trail of tears were evident on Hotaru's face.  
  
She then gazed to the left at the light sound that broke the silence.   
  
Legolas had returned to the room, hoping to glance at the girl that stirred his heart.   
  
Inquisitive eyes looked into his.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
A light frown adorned the elven-prince's face, "you do not remember?"  
  
Confused now, she again takes a quick glance at the other occupants in the room, she tilts her head to the side, "should I?"  
  
Shaking his thoughts of the adorable expression she made, Legolas thought, what should I say?  
  
"You—"  
  
Stirring from his chair, Aragorn woke to the sound of voices. He felt a light dribble on his chin. Realizing it was drool he wiped it away, embarrassed.  
  
Looking to his sister, he reddened as he realized that she had just watched his every move.  
  
She giggles as she tilted her head to the side, indicating she was not the only one.  
  
Aragorn, if possible, cheeks flamed even more.   
  
"Legolas."  
  
Amusement twinkled lightly in his eyes as Aragorn greets him. It was not everyday you saw a Ranger caught in an embarrassing moment.  
  
It was too much, Usagi burst into full-blown laughter at her brother's discomfort.   
  
"Ren!"  
  
"What," she questioned innocently, still giggling at Aragorn's reddened face.  
  
The outburst managed to startle the others awake, in the background a certain wizard muttered of unwelcome alarms and cricks in his neck.  
  
A bit disoriented, Hotaru's eyes immediately went to Usagi, a big smile lit her face upon seeing her all right.  
  
"MAMA!"  
  
Confused, Usagi caught her as Hotaru jumped on the bed.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright," Hotaru exclaimed as she hugged her mother. She was terrified. Last night, she didn't know what was happening to her mother and it scared her, especially when it seemed that she could have hurt her mother as well.  
  
Setsuna smiled relieved to know that Usagi would be fine. Looking to her left, she blushed lightly; she had fallen asleep so close to Boromir last night.  
  
"Ahem," a voice interrupted.  
  
Everyone looked to the door, an Elf stood at the door, and, "Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen have told me to inform you that the morning meal is ready."  
  
Remembering all too well what happened last time, everyone weren't so eager to eat. Even if they were hungry.  
  
Seeing as no one wanted to explain the thick silence, she turned to Setsuna. "Doushite?"  
  
Setsuna squirmed uncomfortably, though Usagi seemed fine, Setsuna was still bothered by last night's behavior, as the Guardian of Time she should have been prepared, but this came unexpectedly.  
  
"Setsuna?"  
  
Sighing softly, Setsuna pushed her dark green bangs from her eyes, facing her Hime.  
  
"You had an attack."  
  
Leave it to her to be blunt.  
  
Seeing Usagi's frown crease, Setsuna proceeded to inform Usagi what had happened last night.   
  
An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, all stared at the blonde, seeking answers.   
  
Usagi was disturbed; she could not recall the event, all she remembered was darkness.   
  
She looked up and found that everyone's eyes were focused on her.   
  
Aragorn could see that Usagi was scared; her eyes seemed to convey a fear of hurting the Fellowship. How he knew, he didn't know, but he couldn't allow her to doubt herself.  
  
Through all this, Legolas watched thoughtfully.  
  
"It'll be okay mama," came the quiet voice of Hotaru.  
  
Usagi looked at her daughter, Hotaru's deep violet eyes calming her fear. Whatever happened, she couldn't let it get to her, she couldn't risk anyone, especially her daughter, to get hurt.  
  
Wordlessly, she encompasses Hotaru in a hug.  
  
Legolas watched as Usagi interacted with her child. What happened last night reinforced his thoughts of not wanting Usagi and her daughter to take part on this perilous task.   
  
{You wish no harm come to her,} his mind whispered.  
  
Legolas thought, it was true. It unnerved him that such a light would wish to take upon such an undertaking, the peril too great. She was bringing her child too! He could not allow it, though he was disturbed at the dark aura the child emitted, he in good conscience, could not help but like the little girl. The thought of them, of all the Fellowship, getting hurt brought a chill to his heart.   
  
He will not allow it.  
  
Legolas stepped up to her, a determined look set on his features.  
  
Usagi smiled softly at Legolas, the sight of him calmed her more. Her smile dimmed at the set look on his face. Why did she have a bad feeling about what would happen next?  
  
Before she could question it further, Legolas had to go and stick his foot in his mouth.  
  
"Lady of Gondor. I think you have not truly considered the dangers this journey shall entail. Our quest shall cross with death, something two women of noble upbringing should face. I especially can not accept the thought of risking a child, one that is not even a tenth of the age of all the fellowship in this room, come to this, this peril where normal humans are weak. Allow the men and warriors protect you as it should be."  
  
During this statement, Hotaru was a bit peeved at being called useless, but the reminder of her mother quickly brought pity to her heart. Fearfully, she grabbed her Hobbit friends and hid behind the many pillars, anxiously peering from behind her safety.   
  
Usagi's eye twitched in anger, an unholy glint in her eye. 'How dare he presume that I would endanger _my_ daughter!! Who the hell does he think he is? To have the gall to address her as if she were a damn child!'  
  
Aragorn knew all too well the look on his sister's face. Rage. He could recall every moment that rage was ever directed at him. A road he wished not to take any time soon. Truthfully, it was scary to see someone so tranquil looking evokes such emotions from her small form. Staring at Legolas, who had a look of growing fear spark from the elven's eyes, he attempted to calm her anger.  
  
Too late, he thought as Usagi walked up to the elf, a stance hell bent on exacting revenge.    
  
Why did he have this sinking sensation in his stomach? Legolas watched as she got up from her bed, her form stiff as she walked up to him. The look on the fair lady's face quickly changed. The pity looks her child, the lady Setsuna, and even Aragorn didn't help much either.   
  
"Why you Royal Pain in the... Ru, close your ears, Ass. Who do you think you are to talk to me in such a manner? I would NEVER endanger Hotaru so needlessly. I KNOW that she'll be safer in MY care. I would have preferred she not be here," she shot a look at Setsuna, "but she is, and I can't really do anything about it."  
  
Like the saying went, 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Usagi was doing a splendid illustration of it. Her quiet fury had caused Gandalf, and Elrond, who had joined them at the beginning of her tirade, to back up in fear. Women were formidable opponents, and to get in the way of ones fight would be nothing but death and suffering, Elrond knew, his mother-in-law could be one termagant lady at times.   
  
Legolas held firm, he knew what horrors Sauron could bring, as Usagi didn't. He would never allow this light and her daughter to be exposed of the darkness that would rise.  
  


"Women should no—"

  
Her eyes hardened further, a cold blaze of fire sparked her eye, she all but snarled out,  
"Kami are you an idiot! You expect ME to stand around and act as if NOTHING is going on? When Middle Earth is at its darkest, you expect me to stay here in the safety of Imladris and care for my daughter? When there are hardships people could face? When I know I have the power to help? We may have only known each other for a while but don't you DARE condescend me on what to do! I have faced evil in my lifetime Oh-Idiot-Prince, more so than YOU can ever imagine. Never presume I am incapable of this journey! I am not some fragile woman meant to sit on a high throne and never lift a finger! Never in my life have I EVER abandoned my people, not when there is danger. I have seen, and fought, things even the BRAVEST of men have quaked in fear of. Don't you dare presume what my life is like! If worst comes to worst, I'll die for them, for the people..." Usagi's passionate speech ended her with tears. Stupid Idiot had to go and make her remind her of the things she saw and the pain people went through.   
  
Hotaru's head was bent in sorrow, her mother had faced so much, and even if her memories were somewhat vague, she knew that she had once risked her life for her.   
  
Aragorn stared in horror, his sister's speech held the raw voice of one who had seen too much. Through all his thoughts, he prayed for her safety, but it sounded as if...  
  
He shook his head and glared at Setsuna, , it was all her fault.  
  
Setsuna looked at Aragorn, knowing he was staring.  
  
Aragorn stood paralyzed, it seems his sister wasn't the only one. Setsuna's ageless eyes held so much... pain, sorrow, and guilt... All for his sister. He sighed, silently forgiving her, finally realizing, admitting, that she had no more choice than she'd want.   
  
Despite Usagi's convincing speech, Legolas had to go and dig himself deeper. (an: Abandon ship!)   
  
"And what pray tell, Lady, have you ever witnessed," a quirked eyebrow graced his placid face, condescension showed plainly to Usagi, though, inside, he kept a wary guard at what would be revealed, "a robbery perhaps?"  
  
Usagi growled, her hands just itching to wrap them around his slender neck.   
  
Her anger forgotten, Usagi's eyes glazed of memories his question induced. Her face lost much of its hardness as memories clashed into her. Her pain and trials beat into her like a pounding wave that inundated and completely suffocated her of breath.   
  
Legolas saw this and suddenly feared her answer.  
  
Sad eyes gazed at him, depths so deep, he felt he would drown in that sorrow.   
  
"What have I faced in my time? What? I have seen the deaths of people, kingdoms, and worlds. I have held the dying as they breathed their last as evil ran rampant. I have seen beings tortured just because they existed and been unable to prevent it. Even been tortured myself... I have seen poverty, hungry starving children begging on the streets. I have fought beings that have cared nothing of any save themselves and their own lust for power. I have had friends die protecting me from danger. I have even died myself, more than once, only to be brought back to fulfill a destiny that I cannot escape. I have fought evil in their most vile, disgusting and powerful states, even though I hate fighting for anger. And still I would not give it up, as I know that someone must, and would not wish it upon anyone. Fight on I have and always will. For love and justice, for I could never lay idle and let others fight and endanger themselves at my expense, or allow another to hurt while breathe still remains in my body. Yes I know evil and I will never again sit still while it runs rampant."  
  
Not a sound was heard. Shock ran though the crowd as her tale was spun. But above all, Aragon and Legolas were the two most affected. It was all they could do not to break down weeping.  
  
Setsuna closed her eyes in pain. Though she knew her princess hated this, hated to kill, Usagi had never once voiced it. The raw emotion that broke her voice all but shattered her heart. Guilt flowed through her veins, how she wished to grant that one gift Usagi had always longed for. But her role in life was far too important for such a sacrifice.   
  
"As for my daughter, she was not as clever as she might think herself. I was going to say no, despite the pleading," She said this with a small smirk at her flabbergasted, if saddened, daughter. 

"But I realized that her joining us, could help all of us. She is the keeper of a dark, destructive power herself, one that her pure heart must constantly combat. However, I realized that her burden, with the help of powers of my own could also be destroyed in the fire (a.n. Comet Moon's talkin' bout the glaive). She as well has special abilities that would come in handy."  
  
"And if this is not enough proof for you, maybe an endorsement from Gandalf and Elrond would help. I believe one of the foes I did battle and triumph over is known to them."  
  
She turned to the immobile duo and calmly stated.  
  
"KAAOOS." The name pronounced as the beings name, not for what he created.  
  
This had a severe effect on the two however. Both fell into their seats, barley remaining conscious at this revelation.  
  
Needless to say, they endorsed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny watched, tears trailed down her pale face, the darkness of the Cosmos fitting her mood. She never meant to, really she didn't, but she was the only one strong enough.   
  
  
**************************************  
  
Boy did Legolas have a big mouth.. Hehe.. how will he patch up with the angered princess.. A task to great or will he overcome??   
  
How'd you like.. Kinda short, I know, but well.. I hope it was okay. This story in thanks to Comet Moon..   
  
Hoped you like and again thanks for the patience of waiting for this fic. Opinions and flames wanted (I wanna improve)..  
  
Word of warning.. Ficcy will get slower cuz I STILL have to read the book.. and well I wanna follow the storyline as accurately as possible without taking too much..  
  
Much mahal and alohas  
  



	12. Darkness Settles In

Of Sunrays and Moonbeams

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic

Author: Celestial DreamBlaze

Darkness Settles In

Disclaim: Own nothing

Read and Review.. it's good for you ^.~

Notes: I don't know much about Lord of the Rings so please; don't penalize me for something I'm still learning about. Truth of the matter is, I enjoy this story, and LotR, but I'm not so knowledgeable of it. I am aware that Chaos has never been mentioned there but I think the deeds he's done is, well, terrible enough that it reached Middle Earth. Gandalf and Elrond are powerful beings and have ways of knowing things, at least I think. Thanks Telleute You're scaring me!! ::blushes:: When I read your review I was like 'who-da-what-a-whata? :P.. but thanks.. your review made me realize I need to do more research, which I haven't been doing. Could you leave a email addy? You seems to know LotR and I was wondering if u could help me out.. Gomen to bother you. 

Thank you all for Reviewing, I was happy I got a response cuz my other ficcies didn't do so well.. ::pouts:: oh well, life goes on… 

Dedicated to Usagi Asia Maxwell.. Good friend, Muse, and fellow author.. Hi Asia-chan… ooh and.. ooh and Blue Moon .. Hi Moonie!! Gomen ne for not chatting for so long and worrying you.. 

On with the story.. (and sorry if it's so short)

~

*The audacity of that damned elf.

Usagi was still raging over the insults that took place earlier today. How dare that pompous ass berate her like that? 

She scowled; he didn't even seemed chastised when she revealed the evils she faced. Stupid Legologs, Usagi shot said elf a seething glare. Stupid, good for nothing, bakayarou-

_'Face it, you think he's kawaii.'_

Knowing fully well where that voice came from, Usagi merely scowled.

'So what?' Usagi shot back, 'looks aren't everything. Am I glad that I didn't go in too deep before stupid Legologs got me hooked.'

Tinkling laughter bubbled in her mind. '_Whatever. You want him to get you hooked…'_

'I change my mind.'

Usagi's subconscious snorted knowing all too well it wasn't true.

Bemusedly, Usagi realized what she was doing and growled mentally at the Elven Prince, the baka got him to start talking to herself!!

Her inner minds' laughter echoed in her thoughts.

Usagi scowled.

She 'hated' Legologs more now.

~~

Hotaru watched her mother anxiously, hoping that Usagi would cool down. 

She missed her mama, really she did, but that did NOT mean she would risk bothering Usagi at a time like this. Really, if anyone did one might think you had a death wish or something. 

Glancing at Pippin, she realized he had one. Shaking her head in pity, she grabbed her friend before he did something he would likely regret.

Pippin glanced at the dark haired child. He sighed, realizing she wouldn't let him talk to Usagi. Really, all he wanted to do was ask if he could play with that crystal thingy that sparkled on her waist.

Being somewhat of a telepath, Hotaru's eyes widened. Was he an idiot? Glancing at the object of his curiosity, Hotaru shudders. If he had asked Usagi that… he surely would be dead. 

The ginzuishou was not a toy to be played with.

Seeing that his friend was preoccupied, he proceeded to walk towards Usagi.

At feeling a tug on her shirt, Usagi glanced down, anger slightly diminishing at the sight of the new friend. 

"Hey Usa," he started, eyes eager, "can I…"

His voice was muffled from the panting Hotaru who had run towards them once she realized he was gone from her side.

Usagi, finding this strange, quirked an eyebrow.

Nervously, Hotaru giggled, "hehehe... it was nothing important." 

She shot a glare at Pippin as to prove her point.

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Pippin nodded, unable to speak at the hand on his mouth.

She watched as Hotaru heatedly berated Pippin for whatever they were talking about. 

Usagi just shrugged at the unusual display.

She sighs, what was she doing again? Oh yah, she was busy fuming at the kawaii elf. 

With that simple reminder, she resumed her glaring.

~~

Surreptitiously, everyone glanced at the fuming blonde. They were scared that she'd blow anytime soon. She had the sourest expression on her face, especially when she'd send scathing glances to Legolas. 

The cause of her anger didn't appear to be disturbed!

Quite the contrary, Legolas was disturbed, just not in the way they thought. No, he wasn't scared of her wrath; yes, he was disturbed of his recent discoveries. If memory served him right, he had heard of a _very_ ancient lore upon dealing with that which is named Kaaoos, but in that era its' name was different, one he could not recall.

Legolas continued in his thoughts, unaware of the danger that would face him. 

~~

'That's it!! If baka Legologs can't even _appear_ to be apologetic then this is revenge! Stupid, insensitive, dispassi-­­­­­'

_'Back to name-calling again?'_

'SHUT UP!!' Usagi yelled at the bored voice that resided in her brain.

_Geez… Some thanks I get for helping you._

'Helping me with what? Going insane? As you, or I can see, I'm talking to myself!'

With a roll of her eyes, imaginary Usagi winked out of her mind. 

Satisfied that the currently irking image was gone, Usagi started to formulate a plan. She grinned deviously; Legologs would get it all right. 

~~

The walking time bomb continued to scare the wits of the two Senshi, the last time Usagi went through this…

They shuddered at the not too pleasant memories.

^Flashback^

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Steam practically oozed from her ears as her normally tranquil eyes flashed with red fury, upon closer inspection, it seemed that she was huffing through her nose. Usagi trembled in fury, her soul-searing eyes looking for the perpetrator.

All the Senshi were gathered together, and stared, frightened at how the peaceful blonde could turn out like this. She wasn't even half this angry when she faced Chaos; her worst foe.   
Her eyes glanced to the shaking form before her, Usagi's face turned red, ready to burst.

"REI!!"

Innocent eyes reflected on the usually tempered Queen. 

"Nani?"

Usagi's left eye twitched.

_Not_ a pretty sight.

"This means war."

With that silent statement, the blonde stomped out of the room.

^End Flashback^

The following days were terror, one they did not want to live through.

Ever 

For her worth as the Jikan no Senshi, Setsuna never did find out what Rei did. The matter was between her hime and the Mars no Senshi. One thing was for sure, she was glad she wasn't the recipient of the volatile hime's blow.

Hesitantly, Setsuna walked over to Usagi. Placing a light hand on her shoulder, she broke Usagi of her darkened thoughts.

Usagi glanced questioningly at her friend, her anger momentarily forgotten, and an inquiring look in her eye.

Seeing that they misjudged Usagi's level of anger, Setsuna relaxed. Usagi wasn't so mad that she'd threaten to… ah… harm the elf.

If only she knew. 

"Usa-hime, maybe you should ease up a bit. He knows not of what we have faced, neither Gandalf nor Elrond could fully comprehend what Chaos was, demo, the history of Middle Earth has faced such an evil, one that surpasses even Chaos. That is in the past, now we must focus on the present, this new foe we face can surpass the power of Chaos, so we must be wary and take heed. We cannot let feeble anger…"

Setsuna trailed off, she knew she was doing well but her last sentenced had immediately darkened Usagi's thoughts. 

Nervous now, Setsuna stuttered, "th.. that is um… We cannot let differences break up the fellowship. It will take everyone to succeed of this mission."

Usagi knew that Setsuna was acting in her best interest, but she didn't know. 

No, Setsuna didn't know of the things she had faced, none of the Senshi knew. It was a secret darkly kept in the folds of her heart. One she would not reveal any time soon lest she endanger all.

She glared darkly for a brief second. It had been close, she was sure that she would have lost the last time around.

Sighing, Usagi relaxed, for the sake of the fellowship, she wouldn't hurt Legologs, but that didn't mean she didn't have to not talk to him. She was still angry and no way in hell was she going to forgive him anytime soon. 

~~

Setsuna watched as Usagi walked away. She had noticed her hime relax, but it wasn't that that plagued her. It was the look she shot before it, her eyes had turn into an ominous shade and her mouth had set in a grim line.  
Her worry increased, something was going on and she had no clue as to what it was.

She thought that allowing Usagi to come back would lighten her hime's heart. But something deep inside her told her it was not true. 

The darkness had settled and was slowly encompassing them. 

~~

A blazing fire watched, it waited, for so long had he waited for this moment. He lay dormant in his chambers, waiting for his chance at the power. Waiting till he finally controlled what was meant to be his. Nothing in the Universe would prevent him from it. He knew the key, the drive it would take to push that power over the edge and into his grasp.

Not much longer, he thought.

_Soon._

~~

Fate had heard of the Evil Ones' plan, she will not allow it. 

Walking away from the mirror orb, she goes to a next room. One filled with shadows of obscurity that obtained a shining white dais in the middle. On that dais held absolute power, a pure luminescent blindingly bright sphere. It shimmered with its white light as glitters of colors seeped into its center; the bright power that was Cosmos.

It was left in their care until the day Usagi was of age.  
Now was the time to release her. She just prayed it would be enough. 

Closing her eyes, the bright sphere reflected brightly on her form casting an ominous shadow to the already ill-omened room. 

_"The light for so long lay dormant in her soul_

_Release light and grow_

_Let our princess, Cosmos, shine as she should_

_Rescue the universe and do all she could_

_Awaken Cosmos, Awaken.."_

Fate snapped open her eyes. She frowned, why was nothing happening. She turned her gaze back to the liquid mirror; Usagi didn't seem to have faced a change. 

What the hell was going on?

Unknown to her, Fate made another colossal mistake. 

~~

Usagi's eyes widened.

No!

She felt it. The power humming in her soul as her birthright was finally given to her, she hated it. She wasn't ready for it. 

She wasn't strong enough.

The powers were too immense for her to tackle. She already had trouble with darkness when she only had moon powers, and now, she had the power of the cosmos. 

She could only pray for strength and hope.

~~

Under the circumstances I know Usagi would be all depressed after Usagi's and Legolas' bout, but anger is the usual feeling that would be easier to express, nevertheless it hid her feelings of a certain somebody.

So how did you guys like my pathetic stab at humor? I bombed ne? ::sighs:: I don't have much experience to draw from… true they are my friends but they can be the most BORING people alive.

Don't even ask what Rei did to Usagi, I won't mention it… Let's just say a similar thing happened to me and TOTALLY pissed me off.. Damn brothers and there damn trouble making habits.. ::goes of to curse some more:: 

I wonder… what was it that Usagi faced that was so terrible and worse than Chaos??Thankies minna for all the lovely reviews… though I am sad that my other ficcies 'promise moon, moon promise,' 'Darkest Night,' and 'you brighten up my life' didn't to too well.. I don't mind..

What will happen to Usagi as she transforms? I dunno.. you'll just have to find out.. Review minna.. _CONSTRUCTIVE_ flames and criticism appreciated.. 

Hope it was up to par 

Luv ya'll lots

Much alohas

~Blaze


	13. Miracle Explanations

Of Sunrays and Moonbeams

A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic

Author: Celestial DreamBlaze

Miracle Explanations… (The consequences of anime being introduced to literature)

~~~

Bring on the flames Minna! I'm pretty sure you all want to kill me. I want to die right now so feel free. 

~~~

After two months of dwelling in the House of Elrond and the Ringwraiths discovered whereabouts. The fellowship set off to start their perilous journey, traversing west, much rougher and more barren than the other side of the Misty Mountains where the green vale of the Great River in Wilderland resided. The pace was slow, in the hopes of keeping out of enemy eyes. 

It was cold; the freezing air bore down on them from the mountains, the range leaving sunless days as they were east of them. Usagi feared this journey, her daughter was still fragile to such climate and had her daughter the ability to transform, she'd have it done yet her powers were not awakened and it would be some time before it would. The chilly air did little to comfort them in their snug wear. Their food cold also as they feared fire would be a beacon in the dark for the enemy. It went on and on, the land the same, yet day by day the Mountains became closer, south of Rivendell they went higher and traveled west, before them lay wider lands of bleak hills and deep valleys filled with turbulent waters. Paths were few and winding and often led them into the edge of some sheer fall or down into the treacherous swamps. 

Gandalf stood around them, explaining them to all, but more to the curious Frodo, "We have reached the borders of the country that Men call Hollin; many Elves lived here in happier days, when Eregion was its name. Five-and-forty leagues as the crow flies we have come, though many long miles further our feet have walked. The land and the weather will be milder now, but perhaps all the more dangerous." *

Usagi watched her brother, he had been silent and restless, though she had been sure that it was partly on her account she could see his knowing eyes study the old country in thought. 

Merry had voiced her concern. "What is the matter Strider? What are you looking for? Do you miss the East Wind?"*

"No indeed," he answered, his eyes still on the country before them. "But I miss something. I have been in the country of Hollin in many seasons. No folk dwell here now, but many other creatures live here at all times, especially birds. Yet now all things but you are silent. I can feel it. There is no sound for miles about us, and your voices seem to make the grand echo. I do not understand it."*

Gandalf looked up with sudden interest. "But what do you guess is the reason?" he asked. "Is there more in it than surprise at seeing four hobbits, not to mention the rest of us, where people are so seldom seen or heard?"*

"I hope that is it," answered Aragorn. "But I have a sense of watchfulness, and of fear, that I have never had here before."*

"Then we must be more careful," said Gandalf. "If you bring a Ranger with you, it is well to pay attention to him, especially if the ranger is Aragorn. We must stop talking aloud, rest quietly and set the watch."*

The former Princess of Gondor smiled, though without as much strength as she usually had. Her brother had traveled far and wide, his knowledge astounding and superior, she guessed he was now an excellent tracker. She mourned at her brother's loss. A boy, with no problems in the world but to rule his future kingdom suddenly with nothing, one who ran away only to be amounted with greater responsibilities of that expected of a prince. She looked proudly at her brother, she could see he had done it with his all, put his heart into it and never wavered from the life he made for himself. 

Usagi gazed at the task soon to come; Gandalf's hope was to go to Dimrill Dale, where they could pass the Redhorn Gate to get there, under the far side of the cruel Caradhras. She wondered if it indeed would be the path that they were to take, something in her told her naught, for journeys like this never did turn out as one would hope or expect. Looking at her daughter, she feared her safety, Hotaru looked like she would catch Pneumonia. Taking off her cloak, the blast of the cold air gave her goosebumps and wrapped it around her surprised daughter.

"Bu—"

"No buts Taru. I'll be okay."

Usagi shivered, she would be okay. It wasn't that bad if you compared it to deep space or at D Point. She rubbed at her arms, trying to keep the heat in her body. Unconsciously she thought about what happened earlier, the Awakening did not bode well. She had to be careful and keep from using any magic; for fear she'd open a dark element of her magic. 

Glancing at Aragorn, she looked to the sword sheathed on his belt. The Sword of Elendil was forged anew by elvish smiths, and on its blade was traced a device of seven stars set between the crescent Moon and the rayed Sun, and about them were written many runes. 

She couldn't help but think the Elves were always in tune with the ways of the cosmos. As long as there lay hope and the stars, the moon and the Sun still shone, there would always be a chance for light to succeed. She looked at her brother, there was more to him now, more to him that would play a key role in the future. 

Something plagued at Aragorn, a thought he had previously forgotten when they had 'met' again. One he felt strongly of yet did not want to voice upon it. Taking a furtive glance to his sister, who was gazing at him also, he once again questioned himself to ask Seren of her whereabouts of the past decades. He knew as much that what ever happened had brought a heavy and great burden on her, one that did not seem to relinquish its hold, despite the fact that she was here now. 

What happened to Ren? 

Indeed, that was the question. He wanted to know where she had gone and (dun dun dunn) who fathered her child, Hotaru? He wanted to know what happened in her life and he wanted to know how in the earth ^.~ was she the same age as him? Did his slow aging process travel to her since she was kin?

"You better stop frowning lest your fair face get stuck that way," Usagi teased. 

She had been watching him for some time and speculated on his ever-growing frown. She suspected what it might be but she surely did NOT want to explain any time soon. Really, what would you tell your supposed to be old fart of a brother that she was a princess in ANOTHER world AND birthed an err… unfertilized child? 

Abruptly Aragorn glanced at her, his deep brown eyes staring into endless blues. He studied her eyes' light and how dim it had grown. Before, there was such a shine that a peculiar twinkle akin to an elven's eyes lay within them. Yet, now, that twinkle had softened and her eyes aged. 

Usagi smiled softly as her brother gazed at her. How she was glad to be with him again, tears welled in her eyes, her mother though… Her dear sweet mother had gone and it was because of her.

Aragorn frowned, as Ren's face seemed to crumple. Swiftly he went to her and hugged her as she started to cry. Her shoulders trembling as she softly bawled, "Mama."

His heart softened at the soft murmur. Aragorn tightened his hold on her, at that moment he wished her mother were here, to see her little girl all grown and fair. How it must hurt Ren's heart to not have her here. 

Aragorn stopped his tracks, allowing everyone to pass so he could speak with his sister privately. 

"No Ro," she started haltingly, "I have to tell you why I left. Why I disappeared and abandoned you and mama." 

Pained eyes reflected as she told her tale. "Supposedly, I was not meant to be of this world." Her fist clenched. She could not accept that answer, she had always felt at home here, how could she not belong to a world she loved? "I was meant for a world in the far future, where I would be needed there."

Aragorn tightened his hold on her… Duty again.

"Initially, Setsuna had come to teach me… to prepare me for the world I would soon enter. I could not leave Middle Earth immediately due to technical circumstances. Only until I reached the age of fourteen. That was the year dark forces came to the world I was… meant for. The world I went to was… Modern. It was unlike anything I've ever seen."

Aragorn could here the reverence in those last words. She had softness for the world she was forced into. What if she was going to leave? He thought stunned. 

"I was to act like I didn't know anything. That I was the complete opposite of who I truly was, to trick the enemy. We fought their generals… it was a hard battle because our powers were weak and we were inexperienced. Through it all I had gained four friends. Ami: a smart girl, Rei: a fiery priestess, Makoto: the built Amazon, and Minako: the bubbly diva."

He was a little puzzled at Ren's description, he did not recognize most of the words and there was an accent to her speech. He knew though, that these people had treated her thusly, that they helped her adjust in that world. 

"We had to retrieve ni…crystals. Seven crystals that would create an ultimate weapon and its, our princess, would appear and defeat the dark kingdom's, our foes, leader."

"Eventually, all seven were gathered but it was the Dark kingdom who had it. We went, to try to get it back. We were fighting the last general, he was powerful and revengeful. My friend was harmed and through my sadness the crystals formed into the Ginzuishou and revealed its princess."

Usagi paused; this was where she'd have a hard time… explaining she was royalty in a foreign world.

Glancing at her brother cautiously, she noted his guarded and wary look and wondered about his character.

"I'm the princess, Aragorn, I had to leave because I was their princess and they needed me."

She was already a princess before she ever came to be in Middle Earth? A pang hit his heart as he realized that she wasn't meant for this world and she belonged elsewhere. Again, he thought, would she leave?

"The realization left me bitter. To know I was never meant to live in Middle Earth, the one I truly call home no matter how long I had been away. But I couldn't think that, I had to belong in Modern Earth, I needed to protect its people because no one else would. I had to stay no matter the fact I could now go back." 

Ignoring his wounded look, she averted her gaze and looked out to the lush scenery before them. "My… friend had been captured and our efforts doubled. Soon we came to the final battle." She stopped briefly, her eyes closing in pain. "My friends lost their lives there and I had to face Beryl alone. I felt so scared, that I wouldn't be able to succeed. I did though, their spirits called out to me and encouraged me, along with Mamoru, Prince Endymion, the friend that was captured. The crystal granted me a wish… I wished to be normal, for everyone to be normal and have a chance in a regular life. It was granted… for a time. For a few peaceful weeks, I had the ability to be an ordinary girl. Among the common folk… it was divine."

Eyes shined as she recalled those weeks, they then dimmed as she recalled the next foe, and turned watery as they closed in finalized acceptance. "This is why I left. This is why… this is why mama had to die… it's my entire fault. I was always the reason people were in danger. Why the evil seemed to target the crystal or me… It's all my fault… Why? Why was I chosen for this?" She could recall the battle, remember how strongly it reverberated and shattered her soul. The knowledge that death had laid in her wake and it was all because of her. Even so the loss of her mother, Gilraen, destroyed her weakened heart, blackness leaked in and inhabited her light greedily, devouring her purity, leaving Usagi unaware as the emptiness peaked and closed her soul. _Mama, I'm sorry mama, I should never have left. _

"Ren," he started softly. 

Wet mournful eyes stared piteously into brown ones. "Ren, do not blame yourself," even though it _was_ your fault, "you left because you had to," a discreet glare was given to the time senshi, "and it could not be avoided. I know you would never have left unless you had to, unless it was absolutely necessary, I understand that now… Time has given me acceptance and traveling has given me knowledge, you were obligated to leave for duty."  
He knew that. Knew that whatever she had left for it was for duty. The one responsibility all royalties seemed to be constrained to. He knew that Ren had a gift, a gift that could not be ignored and whatever she did was for the greater good. No matter how adverse it was for her. He knew that she knew he knew that now. 

Tremulous eyes softened gratefully. "Thank you Ro."

Aragorn listened to her whispered thanks, how painful it must have been for her to leave and take up a life not generally wanted of her. He listened as she continued to weave her tale, of spun tragedies and hardships, of efforts and hopelessness to the Crystal Utopia she had helped rule. With a twist in his heart, he wondered of his haste actions to leave his kingdom, his people. He failed his mother. 

The two left wrapped in each other's warm embrace as they revered and remembered their mother. Their strong queen and mother who loved them and never ceased to stop doing so. 

Hotaru sniffed, she had felt her mother's sadness, had felt the tortured cry Usagi had screamed in her mind and echoed its way back to Hotaru's conscience. Hotaru cried as her mother's soul seemed to shatter and break in a thousand shards of glass. How would it feel to lose her mother? Hotaru shook her head, it would never come. She would not lose her mother, her friend, fellow senshi, and princess. Just because she was Usagi's daughter, and now Usagi's heir, her allegiance to her princess had not dissipated. She would die before her mother would. That much she knew.

The siblings walked closer ahead to the fellowship, their hearts lighter and their souls warmer. Usagi had finished her entire life in Modern Earth. Grateful that she had a kind and understanding brother, she mourned the loss of her mother never actually acknowledging she could have been gone while she was at Modern Earth. She smiled softly. Their mother had finally been respected and given proper farewell. The two had linked their souls as only siblings could and spread their hearts and memories in happiness of their mother. A celebration of her life and an acceptance she was gone. It was the final goodbye.

Respectfully, none asked what commenced and left the two in their own thoughts as they headed closer to the Misty Mountains.

Aragorn contemplated the life Ren had recapped to him. He stopped, staring at the young child in front of him. Ren didn't say who Hotaru's father was…

"Ren?" 

Usagi looked towards the questioning Aragorn. Following his gaze, she knew with a groan what he wanted to know. 

_Damn, I had hoped I could skip this part. _

Everyone halted, especially a curious elfin prince, as they awaited her answer.

Tugging at her grey cloak nervously, she stuttered. "I… I."

A few chortled in laughter as they saw the nervous Usagi; never had they thought she could behave so undignified with her fair looks.

Casting a desperate glance at Hotaru who just shrugged (and cackled evil inwardly), Usagi glared at her daughter. "Ungrateful brat," she muttered without feeling. Sighing exasperated at their inquiring looks Usagi blew her loose bangs away from her eyes.

Legolas thought it looked charming with her eyes a lit with annoyance.

"Erm… Could you ask that another time?" Usagi questioned hopefully. She did _not_ want to explain the details of her daughter's situation. It was too bizarre. Even for her.

~Flashback~

"Usagi?"

"Yes Ami-chan, what's wrong?" She glanced concerned at her friend and doctor. The mercurian looked so confused and a bit irritated.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a current partner?" This was said in annoyance, as if Ami couldn't believe Usagi would keep any secrets from the others and her.

Eyes knitted together in genuine confusion. "What partner?"

"Obviously Usa, one would need a partner in order to get a child."

"Wha?" Usagi exclaimed with helplessness. What was this about children unless…

*Thud*

=Some moments and smelling salts later, more like a bucket of cold water splashed on her=

"Nande Kuso!!" screamed the former Neo Queen of Crystal Tokyo. How the hell could she have gotten pregnant! She screamed confused, it had been **_ages _**since her last bed partner. (an: What? You honestly expect me to think that one could stay celibate for seven decades?:snorts: I think not)

"I haven't had a partner for 30 years!" (an: that statement just seems so wrong… ^^")

Ami's brow scrunched, could her reproduction organs have saved the sperm for later? Ami shook her head, how ridiculous, they were, if anything, humans not the fabled Architeuthis Dux that ate sperm whales in deep sea and was theorized to package their sperm for later reproduction use. It was absurd! 

Finding no rational explanation, an equally confused Ami replied, "I don't know either. It's impossible to conceive without a male counterpart, it defies all logic."  
A dry look was directed to the resident genius. "Demo Ami-chan, _we_ defy logic. If anything I guess the answer is magic." With that, the calm and regal princess cussed many words in different languages that burned Ami's ears. 

"Ano… getting angry won't be good for the baby's health. Demo… I would think you'd love to have a child, you love children. Why the anger?"

Usagi was at a loss for words, she couldn't tell Ami-chan why. None but the Outers knew of her origins. It would not do good to drop the bomb now. "I don't think I'm ready."

Ami had no reply for that. She was still flabbergasted of the turning events. It was hard to believe one could get pregnant like Usagi did. Demo, she knew Usagi's comment was wrong, Usagi would be a wonderful mother and wanted to voice that opinion but something in her friend's tone said to drop the subject. She watched as Usagi frowned darkly at the opposite wall. What was wrong with her?"

Although something within her smiled with joy at the prospect of having her own child, she steamed with frustration. She had been planning to leave for Middle Earth and carrying a child would add to much difficulty. It seemed someone was plotting against her and wanted to keep her here in Crystal Tokyo, and she suspected whom that person was. 

Damn Destiny.

~End Flashback~

Thoughtfully, she wondered what the fellowship would say. The senshi had reacted _very_ badly with the news. 

~Flashback~

"Nande Kuso!"

"Nani?!"

"Who is he? I'll kill him… no, first I'll beat him, castrate him, _then_ kill him!"

"I'm going to have a sister!"

"Haruka watch your langu—awe forget it. What!"

"Mou… who's the lucky guy!"

"I did not perceive this in the gates."

"Usa! How could you not tell us you had a guy!"

At the midst of all the rambling, Usagi could only guess who said which, though she was pretty sure who said what: Mamo-chan, Makoto, Haruka, Chibi-Usa, Michiru, Mina, Setsuna, and then Rei. At the moment, with her heads buried in her arms, everyone sounded the same. 

Angry

Usagi glared at Ami who found the situation amusing, after she had managed to deal with it herself, continued in vain to hide her laughter behind her hands. "Your not helping Ami-chan!"

Then, putting two and two together, the group found Ami knew of the recent developments first.

"Odango how could you tell Ami first? I'm the Queen and your best friend!"

"Na-uh Rei-chan, _I'm_ her best friend!" 

"Stuff it Mina, Usa, how come Ami got to know first."

Usagi rolled her eyes at their whining. And these were the protectors of New Earth? And the royal dignitaries of their respective planets?

"Mako-chan, Ami-chan's my doctor, hell, she's all your doctors."

"Oh." Insert sheepish grin. "I forgot."

"Demo… you _still_ haven't told us the guy koneko-chan! I swear to Kami I'll kill the fu—"

Haruka had just come back into the room, she had been cussing, _loudly, _and it did not suit well for the little four-year-old princess' ears.

"Haruka," warned Michiru, "couch. If you don't behave."

Haruka's expression turned mulish but complied to her lover's disciplining, but her rebellious eyes turned to Usagi waiting for her answer.

Silence filled the room, as _everyone_ wanted to know who, to put it lightly, knocked their former queen up.

"Err… Magic?" They waited for her to further elaborate and after hearing none, all their eyes bulged wide and…

*Thud *

*Thud *

*Thud *

*Thud *

*Thud *

*Thud *

Innocent cherry eyes turned to her godmother, the one she often called mama. "Why did they faint? I thought all babies came through magic."

"Ami, you handle this," said Usagi as she fainted dead away for the second time from all the stress. Ami rolled her eyes; she couldn't believe these were her friends.

"Ami-obasan?" 

The genius groaned as she found the little princess wanted answers she didn't want to respond to. Stupid Rei and Mamoru, why did they have to faint? 

~End Flashback~

Usagi mused if she could faint again, it would give her more time and save her the gawking and faints.

Looking at Hotaru who looked thoroughly entertained she rolled her eyes. Mischievous Minx.

Turning her eyes to the men, she wondered if they could stomach the explanation. Mamoru had positively turned green at the thought that men might not be needed in the world anymore ^.~ The man had screamed conspiracy like some crazed maniac.  Rei had to bonk him unconscious.

Finding no appropriate answer, she claimed… "Magic?"

And again, like how the mighty fall, dominoes fell.

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Crack* *Thud*

Usagi winced, that last 'thud' in particular had sounded rather painful. She hoped Aragorn would be all right why did he have to be facing a tree if he was going to faint? 

Laughter rang and Hotaru said with amusement, "brings back memories ne? Setsu-mama had shown me what happened when you told minna back home how I was 'conceived.' 

Usagi shrugged, go figure, men _were_ weaker than women. (an: :Chibi DBlaze pops out and cheers, waving a flag: Go girls! ^.~)

Sighing, she pulled up a log out of nowhere and sat down with a plop. Honestly, now they'd be more crazy and reactant to her answer. It wasn't that hard to believe, magic existed here how hard was it that men weren't needed to produce child anymore? (an: :snickers: Very hard.)

With an aching groan, Aragorn recalled with clarity, despite his previous comatose state, what had transpired. "How can you create a child _without_ a err…" Aragorn blushed, it was one thing to talk about his sister this way, it was another to talk to her about it.

Usagi grinned; Aragorn could be delightfully funny sometimes. "Without what Ro?" she goaded humorously.

Aragorn glared. His gorgeous brown eyes flashing. "You know what I mean Ren."

Smuggling her giggles she said. "Wait till the others awake, I will not go through this more than once."

"Fine."

He sorely wanted to kick the fellowship awake, this kind of news was not one to wait for. Then again, Ren had always had a habit of knocking his order of life in a spiral. (I was going to say wack but I don't think that word exists in Middle Earth ^.~)

Legolas could vaguely feel something wrong. Wait, now he knew what it was. He had fainted. He an immortal elf did something mortal men did. How insulting it was to his name _and_ upbringing. Remembering why he had fainted he felt a small surge of relief to know that Usagi was not tied to some other man by child. It would not bode well when he would pursue the lovely maiden that captured his heart.

Getting up, he dusted off his cloak in a dignified manner, as much as he could get for one who had fainted face down in the dirt, and tried thrice as hard to appear nonchalant. It seemed he'd have to work hard to keep his elfin demeanor when around Usagi; the girl did odd things to an elf's health. To anyone's health for that matter. 

Giggling, she watched the elf straighten up, forgetting her anger towards him she called out. "Had a nice _sleep_ dear elf?

Legolas looked embarrassed, though it was hard to tell. Elves didn't usually sleep, and if they did it could be achieved with their eyes open. The lady seemed to love to humiliate him, so what he had fainted and closed his eyes? It was all her fault anyway.

Glaring at his heart's maiden, he sulked away, not wanting to talk to her. But as he left, he couldn't help but recall the twinkle in her eyes and her face alit with a soft glow. She was a fair maiden; one that he hoped could be his someday. _And_ he thought, grinning _very_ slightly, she had called him 'dear.' (an: :swoons: Not) 

Usagi laughed at Legolas. He was so cute. Turning at a nudge to her side, she toned down at her daughter's knowing look, sometimes the child was just too intelligent for her own good. She just hoped Hotaru wouldn't pull a Mina and play matchmaker.

With a daze, a hobbit awoke. "Wah? What happened? I remember… I remember 'Sagi saying…"

Turning incredulous eyes on said girl, he was about to fall into the slumber of kookoo land. 

"Pippin, its not that remarkable," started Aragorn even though he muttered, "Like I believe that," and said in a louder voice, "please refrain from sleeping friend, I would like to find the answer to this mystery."

Sheepish, Pippin nodded pulling a classic Goku with his grin. "All right."

The three awakened men waited for the rest of the fellowship to wake up. They did not wait long.

"Oh, my head… Who replaced my pillow with a rock?"

"That was the most unfit sleep I've ever experienced, and I have not slept in a long time." (I dunno, I cant' really imagine Gandalf sleeping. Can you?)

A sigh of relief, "I almost fell on my horn, thank Gondor it did not break."

"Your horn?" Complained Pippin, "What about my head? It fell on a rock too ya know."

"I'm hungry."

"You just ate Merry, your stomach could use some rest."

"But Sam! My stomach's empty already!"

Ignoring the frantic Merry, Sam turned to his master. "Frodo! Are you alright, you have a bump between your eyes."

Usagi and Hotaru laugh as the bearer of the ring went cross eyed to gaze at the aforementioned bump. 

The fellowship turning their head towards the laughing girls, remembering they were the cause of all this.

The two stopped laughing as the men stared, Usagi squirmed uncomfortably as the majority of the stares were directed at her. 

"Erm… You see, I have this jewel, we call it the Ginzuishou, but in common speech it is called the Silver Crystal. I suspect that it had heard my hearts discontent and brought forth Hotaru, who would also be needed someday, as my child. The Ginzuishou is a powerful jewel that reacts to my heart's most desired wish and, I guess, it granted it to alleviate my sadness."

It _was_ true. She had been planning on going back to Middle Earth because she was feeling lonely and needed to be with one of her kind again, and in kind she meant the people residing on Middle Earth. _But_, of all years, they had decided to choose the damn year she planned to leave. Gr. 

She remembered when they had discovered just _whom_ she had birthed. 

~Flashback on how they discovered it to be Hotaru~

Usagi clenched her eyes shut in pain. Three days, three _freakin'_ days of labor. Without sedatives! She had to tolerate pain for **three** days of masochistic self-torture all for the love a child who had grown for nine months in her womb. It was worst than Galaxia and _that_ was saying something! 

One hour later

Gr… the babe _finally_ wanted out and was being a brat about it. She made her cry; the stupid act of giving birth was killing her! Now… if she had the culprit who made her with child she'd strangle him/her till she was satisfied. She'd probably strangle him/her for a millennia to be satisfied.  

Vaguely, she could hear Ami's calm but haggard voice telling her to push, that the head was out and the body was coming.

One last push… an air depriving, stomach clenching push. 

Wails filled the air and then there was silence.

Opening her eyes, she wondered what was wrong. All the senshi, who had come moments ago, (they got tired waiting the first hour) had witnessed the occasion, not one to miss their former princess' first birth.

"What's wrong?"

No one spoke amongst the eerie silence that heavily saturated the room. 

"Let me see my child."

Silently, Ami passed the cleaned baby girl in her arms. Usagi gasped. 

"Hotaru." 

It was undisputable, if the violet locks, the mysterious eyes (even for a baby) and pale skin gave no contradiction to her statement, then the mark on the babe's brow confirmed it. The black-dark violet sigil of Saturn glowed proudly on its heir's skin. Then, a golden crescent flashed underneath, disappearing under the dark sign as that too faded to the child's light skin.

It was truly peculiar. Who would have thought the child of light would produce a child of darkness? Then again, it was a bit obvious, who else but the most pure heart would produce the other pure heart known in the Solar System (You know the bit about Usagi being the messiah of light and Hotaru being the messiah of darkness).

Nevertheless, Usagi fell in love with her child. Again. Looking up to the Outers, she could see their eyes alit with unbidden joy at having their Hime-chan back. Usagi bit a grin despite her exhaustion. At least she knew her child's name and she knew who her godparents would be.

~End Flashback~

Doubts flickered their eyes and some wondered why Usagi would be so saddened. 

Pippin, with a blank look on his face, then asked, "Does this mean you're a man then?"

Even Merry knew when it was time not to be funny, sighed, and smacked Pippin on the head. "That's not something you ask a lady!"

Pippin, looking innocently and genuinely confused, replied, "I just wanted to know if she was one."

Merry screamed, "That would be more unfeasible than Ru being conceived."

Pippin, not really comprehending, just said, "Oh."

"Can I faint again?"

Merry, this time, agreed with him, this was too bizarre for the homely hobbits that had never experienced such magic before them. 

Usagi and Hotaru did a classic anime and sweatdropped at their strangeness, a large teardrop looming on the upper left side of their heads. 

The fellowship watched this oddity and who else but Pippin would point and remark, "And that!" he said awed, "what is with that drop you ladies always do?"

Merry exclaimed to Pippin, "Because they are sweaty you fool."

At this ridiculous answer, Usagi and Hotaru then did the classical face vault on the cold floor. 

The area quieted, as the fellowship looked upon this strange site, the girls were now faced down to the floor with their legs sprawled and pointed to the air, sometimes twitching. Did ladies do that back at where they came from?

"And that too!" 

Silence, the girls had swirls in their eyes from the weirdness of it all. 

"You sure got some strange customs."

"Pippin!"

Nevertheless, Pippin had, as usual, managed to make the fellowship light and have Usagi forget her dark moods. 

**

Destiny giggled, Pippin was really kawaii, she sometimes wished she could just go to him and glomp him like all those silly fan girls would do to every bishounen they come across. She was glad that Usagi had people like them around her. They would help Usagi on the trials yet to come. It would most likely break their princess.

She could only hope.

**********************

I hoped you like this chappy I worked really _REALLY_ hard on this… thanks for reading and please review. Sorry if you think Ru's birth explanation was kind of weak, I honestly did not know how circumstances were to have allowed Ru's birth unless I brought a man out. Problem is, _who_? And then there would have been a whole other problem for Legolas.  

(*) The paragraphs with the asterisks mean that they have been taken from the book. I know, I took a lot huh? I felt I wouldn't have done justice if I chopped Tolkien's beautiful dialogue up for my lame speech. Other than a bit of tweaking the changes I made to accommodate my story are hardly noticeable. I know, I like in finesse and creativity to make a story wholly mind and work for me. I just couldn't bear to ignore this part. It's an omen that things would not go well. 

After I finish this, I plan on continuing. I will continue to ask you this, whether I should continue to the second book or not. But if I do, the title is going to be… Of Stars, Moons, and Suns. So… should I continue? This fic will be done in, not including this, two or three chapters… after a year I finally finish… 

Much mahalz and mahaloz

~Celestial DreamBlaze


	14. Darkness soon approaches part A

**Title:** Of Sunrays and Moonbeams

**Chapter:** Darkness Soon Approaches

**Author:** Celestial DreamBlaze

**Archive:** SM/LotR 

**Category:** Romances, Action/Adventure

**Pairing:** Usagi/Legolas

**Feedback:** Swt_artistia_gherl@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters, though it is a fervent wish of mine.

**Summary:** They start their journey. Troubles ahead.

**Notes:** This is only part A of chapter 12 where they are going to Moria. I'm having trouble with the mine scene. Part B will be the mine scene. I'm trying to get into my 'still-working-on-it-Plot' which is doing rather badly.

**Apologies:** I'm sorry! I know I lied. It's the day after. *Cowers in fear at readers * It's just that I got caught up in school with test and projects and all… *says in meek voice * you forgive me, don't you? Plus… *holds in a wail * I have SATs soon and I'm scared you guys! More scared than going into the mines of Moria in my overactive imagination! And that's scary. I NEED a good score or else I'm never ever gonna get off of this freakin' island! I want out! 

Okay, now that that rant is over here's the other stuff... The Mine scene was harder than I expected and I tried hard to keep the order of sequence accurate while trying to deviate from copying the book outright. If any of you feel it IS TOO close to the book, tell me because I'm having a hell of a time from doing so.

************************

Setsuna had gone back to her time. She dreaded what was to come but knew it had to happen sooner for their angers would be much greater held any longer. 

She came face to face with the haggard eyes of the Ocean and Sky senshi. 

"Setsuna! Thank Neptune you're here, Hotaru is missing. We have not seen her for over a week."

Setsuna pitied them, the looks on their faces, the worry, it had seemed like they had aged ten years. It was worse much worse than she had imagined, with the loss of Usagi they had been coping just barely, now with Ru gone… she should have thought more on this.

"I advise you to sit down first."

Michiru frowned at Setsuna's detached voice. It was unlike the Time Senshi to be so calm about Hotaru. Unless…

Haruka remained standing, her body guarded as she waited, what was to be sure, the bad news. She cast a worried glance to Michiru who had gotten pale and sat on the white recliner close to her. 

"It is hard for darkness to live without light. I could see how miserable it was making her. I returned darkness to the light."

Haruka stood rigid with shock, her fury bubbling up inside her, exploding in her heart. A million emotions passed through, none she cared to experience again but would be present until the two light of her life came back. She clenched her fist. She knew Pluto did what was right, the Time Guardian had long ago stopped worrying about what was best for the Time Gates but Haruka couldn't help but think that Setsuna did it for the Time Gates.

She didn't know what to do. First, it was Usagi, now it was Hotaru. It was too much. She couldn't handle life without the care of the little firefly. They needed a child to cherish in their life. One that would come only from the line of the Moon and in the premises of the Outer Solar System. They were Hotaru and Usagi.

"Take us there."

Setsuna blinked in surprise. She was certain it would be Haruka to suggest such a thing but Michiru had beaten her lover to it.

"You will not go against us on this Setsuna. Our first priority had been to protect the Solar System of outside intruders but that had changed when Hotaru and Usagi came into our lives. I _will_ protect them Setsuna. And you will take me to them." 

******

Hollow eyes gazed at the magnificent city. She would have gushed at its beauty had she not felt sadness so deep within and imprinted upon her heart. Mournful eyes glanced at the remaining fellowship. They had lost one, she thought achingly, lost a partner in adventure and a friend.

~Flashback~

She had been awake then. It had been Sam's turn to watch as everyone had fallen asleep. The area was eerily quiet, no sound could be heard and one's breath echoed loudly in her ears. It unnerved her to think a place could be so silent.

Usagi had been lost in thought when Sam's quiet whispered voice reached loudly to her ears and broke her thoughts.

"—Aragorn… That cloud don't look natural."

Her gaze had snapped to her brother whose gaze was focused intently on the cloud. She too looked and could make out the small flocks of wings among the large mass of darkness from afar heading steadily closer to the area. It searched the land, seemingly looking for something as the black cloud circled and swooped about. 

Usagi became tense, she did not like the feeling that came to her—

"Hide! Lay low and still!"

She followed her brother's urgent command, taking shelter beneath the low shrubs. A fraction of the dark clouds had flocked away from the majority and now flew above them. Usagi waited in baited breath as she could hear their wings flap and rustle against the wind. A wave of shivers took her as the dark shadows cast over them, covering the whole area. She was nervous, they were just above and there was a chance they might sight the fellowship. It was fortunate the group slept under the protection of the large boulders, effectively hidden away from the birds. 

They waited till the cloud was but a speck in the sky. Slowly, unsure, she followed her brother's lead as he got up and crept towards Gandalf, waking the old wizard.

"Black crows have passed, they fly over the lands between the Mountains and the Greyflood and have passed over Hollin. They are not of the area; they are _crebain_ and hail from Fangorn and Dunland. I do not trust their presence, there is a chance their lands are in trouble and they are fleeing but I fear they may be spying the land. Hawks have also passed. It is best we move in the evening. Hollin is no longer safe; we are likely to be watched."

"As the Redhorn Gate is also," countered Gandalf gravely, "we most likely will not pass from watchful eyes. We will think of our course when it will become necessary. I believe you are right, darkness soon approaches and we must make as much distance as we can."

"It is fortunate our fire had burned low before the _crebain_ came and smoked little," said Aragorn. "We must put it out and not light it again."

Usagi watched wide-eyed and worried. She sincerely hoped things would go better, the journey had just started and they had a long way to go. It would do no good to experience trouble in such an early state.

The rest of the fellowship had awakened and were informed of the recent news. They quickly gathering their provisions and put the fire out. 

Pippin, as usual, had whined at the thought of more hazardous trekking. The group had, by now, determined it as his way to lighten the mood. It was a welcome. In this cold weather, there was not much to laugh or think lightly about. It was taking everyone, at least those who were unused to such travel, a great deal of effort to forge ahead without the wistfulness of going home and resting in front of a stoked fire. 

Soon they had started again, repeatedly casting a wary eye towards the sky for enemies flocking about. 

The fellowship steadily, and slowly, climbed the hills. The mountains growing closer and larger, it was then they saw the looming Caradhras. Caradhras was an imperious peak with its silver snow tip rising to the sky. His sides were exposed, sheer as it fell to the base, dulled red. 

The darkened sky seemed like an ill omen of a coming soon to pass. The sun was bleak and they felt little warmth from her bright rays. 

Gandalf counseled with Aragorn. "We are on our way to the Redhorn Gate, we will surely be watched and halted by some evil, but that is not what concerns me. It is the weather, with its cold winds hailing down that will be the danger in this path. What say you on our course, friend?"

Usagi noted Frodo's inattention, she too listening to the conversation between the wizard and her brother. Their speaking put a thread of caution in her, what could they speak of that could not be said between all? Was there more harshness to come to their road?

"You know as well as I do that this journey will only grow harder and perilous." Aragorn said. "No matter this, we must forge forth. We must make haste through the mountain. There are no passes at the far south of us…that is until we reach the Gap of Rohan. I do not trust that road after your telling of the ill news of Saruman. If his power has spread as you had said. It is not a pass we can entertain; we know not the side of the Horse-lord if we take it.

"Yes, I wonder of their side. Have they sided with Saruman or are they still their own? Still, Aragorn, you know of another way. One that both you and I have unsavory thoughts of and the darkness it holds, one that we still have not spoken of."

"We must choose our path." Gandalf cautioned, after hearing of Aragorn's refusal to such a take and his wish to let the others go unaware.

"Let us think of the matters while the others rest." Aragorn said finally. He loathed that path, that path spoke of dangers and darkness that, he knew, they would not pass safely. Not that pass. 

Usagi studied her brother, studied Gandalf. She didn't know the Mountains as she should and what contained it, but whatever lay in these mountains for them to fear was something bad indeed.

Later again, Aragorn and Gandalf were away from the fellowship. Their eyes towards Caradhras as they seemed to decide what trail they next would take. 

Whatever dark path had been spoken of had been forfeited and they would take Caradhras; taking the high pass and the weather he would deal to them.

Gandalf looked grimly at the mountain they would travel beneath. "Caradhras is an ancient one. Known long before Sauron was ever spoken of; he will not let us pass kindly."

~End Flashback~

Her thoughts wandered as she thought of what happened on the high pass. There had been one terrifying moment and truth. One that frightened her to the core and yet, in the end, she could only be grateful.

~Flashback~

"Mama!!" Hotaru screamed, terrified as she slipped, her legs giving way from wear and her arms flayed out in rising panic.

Usagi whipped around to the sound of her baby's yell. Her eyes widening as she ran to catch her baby, ready to transform into Serenity and fly to her if need be, she called forth her transformation and stopped when she saw there was no need.

It had all happened in a second.

The second after that though, Legolas, who was beside the frail looking child should she need help, caught her. Hoisting the child onto his back, her weight but a feather to him, she would stay there, safe in his care.

"Thank you," Hotaru spoke, exhausted, her eyes already drooping as she slept.

Gratitude shown in Usagi's eyes as she reached the two, she could see Legolas' annoyance for she knew this was what he argued with her about and did not want happening. 

~End Flashback~

Legolas stood, a little ways away from the distraught Usagi. He noticed how Lothlorien failed to capture her awe and he could only guess how deeply she mourned. Legolas shook his head, now, more than ever, he wished she and Hotaru had not followed. It had already been proven when he caught the little one as she almost fell from the steep snow covered Caradhras. Fear had gripped him as he had scrambled to catch her, unheeding his already precarious step. He had to find away for them to stay in Lothlorien, he would not risk the lost of them. He would never allow it.

Usagi never noted her silent watcher, still deep in her own thoughts. The fellowship had barely managed to pass beneath Caradhras. The mountain had been out to get them, the heavy snow falling in large amounts, so thick they could not see a few yards past them. The cold air had proven to take its toll on their skin. Usagi had been slightly susceptible, having experienced such coldness. Sustained by the _Miruvor_ and Gandalf's fire, risking being sighted by enemy eyes, and managing to avoid the avalanches the mountain had hailed on them, they were only too relieved when Legolas informed them that the sun was but around the corner and the blizzard was not as harsh. They were only fortunate, for the news had been only a hairsbreadth away from the Hobbits and Hotaru's turning into Popsicles.

Then, their road was decided, going to the eviler path of the forked road, one darker than any forest, than any swamp, than any habitat gracing Middle Earth.

~Flashback~

"We shall rest for now." Gandalf spoke, conscious of everyone's weariness.

"Where will we go next?" asked Frodo.

"We still have to complete our task. It is either to return to Rivendell or forge ahead." The thought of going back to a cheerful place lightened three of the hobbits, the rest of the fellowship gave no sign of deciding. 

"I do not want to disappoint the others, I will not bear shame nor be defeated. I will not give up unless our task is already hopeless and there is no use. Is there hope?"

"If we go back, the Ring will be left there and we will not have a chance like this again, then it will hopeless for Rivendell would soon be under attack."

"Then we must continue," Frodo spoke gravely, his thoughts on the travel ahead. He could not have guessed it would be as hard as this. Who was he to think he could do this alone? He thought, briefly back at the council, when he decided to take up the task of returning the ring himself.

"There is one way, one in which I did not want to speak of. Our choice of roads grows smaller and there is one, one very old and dangerous road. The mines of Moria."

The hobbits chilled.

"We cannot go there. If we can't pass by way of the mountains why not take the southward pass—to the Gap of Rohan, the men are friendly to my people, or we could take the path farther beyond." Boromir said.

"If it were not near Isengard, then I would consider such a trail, Saruman is bent on getting the Ring so that trail is closed. As for the path beyond, we cannot for the road is long and will take much of our time. It will be suspicious of us to pass many lands by such a diverse group; we would not go unwatched and would probably be attacked.

"We must hide from enemy eyes for a while, and that mean is by the mines. The Enemy will not expect a choice as this"

"Ar.. Are you sure the Mines is the ONLY passage to our journey?" Usagi spoke hesitantly after Boromir's own protest. Something still churned within her. She couldn't help but feel a chilled gasp at the thought of the path through the mines. Dark. It would be dark everywhere.

"There is no other way." Though he himself was loath to enter Moria, he had to think of the fellowship and the harshness it would bring them if they did NOT choose Moria—especially the Hobbits. The gap of Rohan was far too close to Isengard to take, and a longer journey would not prove useful to their side. 

She shook. Moria. The tales she had heard of its Mines were enough to give her great misgivings. The thought of entering it had never crossed her mind and she now knew this was the pass Gandalf and Ro refused to take. Unless necessary.

This was the necessary.

She sighed frustrated. If only she could TELEPORT the fellowship to their desired path, but something was wrong. Something had gone awry when her powers awoke and now… now she was restricted with only the usual basic spells any wizard apprentice would know how to do. She knew that whatever was building within her spoke of caution, a hesitation to use such things that grew within.

Everyone was also tired. They may have survived the cruel Caradhras' onslaught but he had succeeded in taking their strength, all seemed weary and could only think of the end of the journey.

"I have been there before, and come out across alive, if you trust me. I would not lead you to a place I thought would be of no chance of survival. If there are Orcs, there will be little for most have been destroyed, so there is chance Moria is not littered with them. If you allow me to lead you all blind through its dark caverns I will take you through Moria."

The conclusion to go was not unanimous, most refused to go to such a place. In the end, the decision was left to Frodo, and although Frodo did not wish to take it, he knew better than to doubt Gandalf's judgment. He could only ask all to vote the next morning commenting how one could not think clearly through the howling winds.

Aragorn jumped up, familiarity coursed him at the sound of those 'winds.' "Wargs. It is the Wargs, they have come west of the Mountains."

It was then their choice was pushed. It was either be eaten or go through the mines. 

Hotaru shivered, snuggling (practically squeezing) her mother. The howling scared her, she had not heard that type of howl before and she did not want to imagine what kind of beasts could make such noises. Her eyes shut tight, for once, being scared of the darkness she usually loved and felt at home in. The darkness no longer felt relaxing or calm but it was threaded with fear, danger, and whispers of terror. Her only comfort was her mother and even then, she worried. Something was wrong with her mamma, there was a strange glint in Usagi's eyes that she never before witnessed. These were ill times indeed.

That night

The fellowship rested together in the dark barren land. Keen eyes surveyed the country, as they were situated upon a small hill encompassed with aged trees, wary of the slightest of movements. It was Gandalf's watch, his eyes focused and peering, he would not risk the lives of the fellowship. They had all become very dear to him and he would do anything he could to prevent them harm.

A whisper caught him, his body tensed as he peered into the night. He could hear the wolves surround the, their howls echoing in the empty air. Many eyes gazed at them, the glints in their eyes often seen from their position atop the hill.

Gandalf stood against one of the wolf-like creature that stood on one of the many boulders that circled the hill.

He shouted at the wolf, threatening him. "Retreat, hound of Sauron. I am Gandalf, I will not tolerate threats! Make haste and leave or I shall burn you all to cinders!"

The beast growled, his fire lit eyes glittered darkly at the fellowship. He started towards them, jumping high in the air. Legolas, quick to act, pulled the rope taut and let go, his arrow sang through the air, piercing the beast's throat. Empty darkness came after, no sight of those peering eyes. The Wargs silenced, all that could be heard was the whisper of the lonely wind.

The hobbits and girls managed to fall into a fitful sleep, still mindful of the fact that the enemy lurked about. They woke abruptly as the howling returned, their cries louder than ever. His eyes on the enemies, Gandalf ordered the hobbits to add more wood and unsheathe their swords. Frodo did so and with the better lighting, he could see they were surrounded. Wargs hailed upon them from all sides of the hill, they stood dangerously on the boulders, ready to attack. And many more were coming.

Usagi and Hotaru followed Gandalf's command, Usagi bringing out her sword and Hotaru silently calling out her deadly glaive. To say the least, the men in the fellowship were briefly surprised that such an innocent looking child would hold such a wicked looking weapon. Hotaru's eyes narrowed, her quick mind calculating, wondering if they'd be able to destroy all of them. For now she would just wield her glaive, if worse comes to worse she would transform and use her attack.

Usagi froze as she saw they were surrounded, several large beasts gazing at them with a malicious look in their eyes. The sinister gleam in the beasts pulled to her, telling her to come; for her to come to them, to join them. She could feel their darkness, taking her in, pulling her close.  

  
No!

Usagi dropped her sword, it vanished into nothingness as she slumped to the ground as she clapped her hands to her ears, trying desperately in vain to block her thoughts. She was not evil, she was not the ominous darkness, and she would not become something she hated!!!

The Fellowship barely noted the hysterical women as they faced the creatures.

Hotaru was shook, she had slain a few of the Wargs without help, but her mother's startling move worried her. Usagi would never behave in such a manner—would do all she could to help and yet her mother was rocking back and forth, her eyes clenched shut, as if she were the teenager all those years ago.

It was like her mother couldn't handle it. That she was uncertain. Dread shot through Hotaru's veins, eying her mother warily, that did not bode well and what did not bode well was that Hotaru could see the desperateness in her mother was familiar. But how?

Usagi was in her own world, trapped within her mind. She stood paralyzed as the onslaught continued about her. She had to get over this; she had to fight the darkness. She pulled into herself, casting away the darkness that surrounded and drew in the light, summoning the small glimmer hidden in her soul. Calling forth her sword, once more she managed to hack off a few heads, intent on killing the darkness.

The more capable of the fellowship succeeded in killing off all those attack but out of the darkness more seemed to keep coming.

Gandalf's eyes were resolute and firm as they narrowed darkly at the Wargs. He appeared to rise, growing under the flickering campfire. He rose in stature, appearing greatly like the kings of old. Taking a branch from the fire, he confronted the wolves, his stance threatening. 

He flung the branch in the air, flaring with a luminescent glow that snaked about the sky, his voice rose above, loudly ringing in the fellowship's ears as he uttered. "_Naur an edraith amen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!_"

A deafening wave of sound rose.  The tree above him combusted into a haze of fire, the flame marvelously leaping towards the remaining trees. The hill was lit brightly among them, everyone able to see things with such clarity under the intense light.

Legolas' bow sung one last time as the final arrow pierced into the heart of a great wolf-chieftain, the remaining creatures retreating once again into the darkness.

They did not come back.

The next day, all remained the same as it had been except for the charred trees now scorched black and those of Legolas' arrows littered atop the hill. There were no sign of the wolves, not even of those they had slain.

Gandalf looked grim. "They were not usual wolves hunting for their meals. They were meant for us. Let us eat and leave as soon as possible."

It was decided, between staying with the wolves and Moria, the fellowship chose the dark mines and so they started on the path towards the sheer walls and cliffs that held the infamous mines of Moria.

~End Flashback~

The path before them wasn't as bad as what laid ahead. Ahead was infinitely worse. 

Usagi shivered.

She could remember the whole ordeal, how the chambers and cavern had chilled her heart. How those moments of darkness had taken her completely. Left her with nothing but an empty shell as she struggled to remain conscious. How she had felt terrified to succumb to the dark and the aching clarity of what had happened.

******

 *shakes head pathetically * I said I'd edit it, I tried to, but I still think it's a shitty chapter. God, and I'm in the school newspaper, my adviser would kill me at this shoddy job. Any beta's out there? I need one. Just send references please *smiles cheesily * ^.~

I know it's not much, and you all are pretty disappointed but I'm having a hard time. Writer's block is hell and I'm struggling to try to keep things original, which is going on pathetically. My notes are all askew and school is killing me. I know this is hard, but please, I'm asking you to be patient with me. I truly love this story, it's just I haven't found the time for it.

~C.Blaze

**BIG MAHALOZ to all you Reviewerz**

**Alexz**, **Niner**, **Tenshi-Hotaru**, **Lady Love**, **Silver Angel8**, **Chihiro**, **Rose**, **Mayumi-8805**, **Lady Phoenix Slytherin**

**Star Magick** – I'm glad I was able to make you laugh, I was worried I wouldn't make it humorous. ********* - Thank you for waiting and the encouragement. **SWKay** – I'm glad you're enjoying the story, writing Kill Legolas! Was fun… **Saturnpyroprincess** - *grins * great, I was able to reduce someone into an insane fit of giggles. :P **erika** – I do plan to continue on the next book. Its just its being met with difficulty. I appreciate that you like this story enough to encourage me to write more. **Serenity Silvermoon** – sorry for the twitches! I can't help it, it's HARD to write these chapters lately. All the technicality and adding my own little spice to it. I think I would have been better of writing my own expedition. *sigh * alas, I'm a stickler for keeping things accurate. Damn me. :P **Bluejello** – I'm glad I made you laugh. And I do hope the future chapters (and sequels) are good and pleases you. **MarsMoonStar** – Here, let me help you up. :P **BabySerenity** – thanks for the tidbit. Still, this phenomenon is rare. Still, as there wasn't the medical advancements of today that would allow us to gene test the baby of those days. I find it a possibility that perhaps she was fertilized. It isn't hard to believe that a white and black couple could make a black skinned child. I'd figure the black skinned trait would be more dominant than white.  I appreciate that you took the time to explain it to me and that you read the whole story enough to miss precious sleep (I know how it can be to lose sleep :P) Thanks. **Callisto Star **– hm… I'm honored to have you review. Twice. I'm glad you liked Tom being in here, I liked Tom greatly in the book. I'm glad you liked Pippin's disposition and his reaction to the classical anime behavior. *looks thoughtful * I can't help but feel you were disappointed with my Hotaru explanation…that I should have (could have, I don't know) done better than the usual magic theory. I understand if you think so, it shows a lack of creativity and imagination. Who knows, maybe more will be read into that. **Akoya** – : D, thank you for thinking this story is unique. **Alter-ego1 **– I certainly wouldn't call this the best, I haven't read any lately, but I'm pretty sure there are _way_ better authors writing LotR/SM. Like Callisto Star, check her out. Nevertheless, I am honored you feel this is the best. **moonbunny77** – I'm glad you like the Usagi's portrayal. **AMI MIZUNO1 **– I'm sorry for making you anxious and making you wait. I hope you won't be too disappointed of this chapter. **EjqHorseLady **– 1.) hehe.. *nervous grin * truth is, I'm not EXACTLY sure about Hotaru's age either. She's in her twenties but with all the cleanliness and healthiness, age has stretched and she's still in her child years. Sort of like LotR, I guess, I think it's understood that the Hobbits are 'of age' at 30, it's just like that. Bad explanation, I know. I can't find my damn notes. 2.) No, middle earth does not know Japanese. Usagi already knows English, of course Sets would know English, and Hotaru knows it from her mother and the Outers. 3.) actually, she periodically visits and, seeing as it was Destiny's fault, Setsuna is allowed leniency. You know, under the clause of protecting her princess who was in the 'wrong' Earth, like when Usa was a child. 4.) I'll think about it. They'll get closer, but no intimacy, I want it believable.

**angelwings6117** – I know *grins sheepishly *, that was one of the things I noticed. I was like. Whoops. But I liked both scenes so I kept it in, much to my idiocy. :P

And to anyone I missed, mahaloz, a big one, especially who took the time to email me!

Again, I thank all reviewers and emailers, you guys are the ones that keep me with this fic. Don't get me wrong, I like it and all but it's a bugger when you have to type it all out. It's all in my head and my head is a jumbled mess.

  
Further reviews are encouraged and appreciated. Critique reviews greater.


	15. A Wizard's fall, the Child Mourns

**Title:** Of Sunrays and Moonbeams

**Chapter:** A Wizard's fall, the Child Mourns

**Author:** Celestial DreamBlaze

**Archive:** SM/LotR 

**Category:** Romances, Action/Adventure

**Pairing:** Usagi/Legolas

**Feedback:** Swt_artistia_gherl@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters, though it is a fervent wish of mine.

**Summary:** Darkness within

**Notes:** Part B.

**Apologies:** Sorry for the long wait. The Mine scene was harder than I expected and I tried hard to keep the order of sequence accurate while trying to deviate from copying the book outright. If any of you feel it IS TOO close to the book, tell me because I'm having a hell of a time from doing so.

*****************************  
**Of Sunrays and Moonbeams **

**A Sailor Moon/Lord of the Rings fic**

**Author: Celestial DreamBlaze **

**A wizard's fall, the child mourns**

*********************************  
  


Flashback 

It was cold. The eerie and dark corridors felt lifeless. She could hear the heart beating loudly in her ear. 

They had no choice but to go forward, to Usagi's dismay, as the watery creature had blocked the entrance with large stones and the ancient trees.

Gandalf led, with Gimli by his side. Everyone spoke little. There eyes darting warily from shadow to shadow, afraid of what might lurk about.  Only Gimli seemed to be happy and at home at the mines, which was understandable, him being a dwarf and all, still, Usagi couldn't help but wonder why one liked the darkness of the mines. Couldn't they feel the evil that reverberated around the chasms of the mines? 

Aragorn eased the hearts of the Hobbits and girls, knowing that the vast darkness intimidated them like nothing before. "Gandalf will not lead us astray, have faith for the wizard will find light in this cagey darkness."

They passed dead ends, numerous doors, broken paths and pitfalls; danger founded and passed wherever they walked. They walked slowly, their feet no longer sure, their hearts more cautious. Only the sounds of their footsteps could be heard echoing softly in the mines.

Usagi noted that Frodo had tensed, his eyes wider and it seemed as if he was straining to hear or see something. It shouldn't have been curious, but for some reason it was, and she too fell in his habit, knowing that Frodo would only do something as that to merit watchfulness.

They paused for break, stopping as Gandalf had stopped for he found their road unrecognizable; there were three passages to choose from. The tired Gandalf turned to his followers, who were more exhausted than he.

Where they had stopped stood near them a room where Pippin and Merry were glad to find sanctuary. Gandalf paused them, advising that he should go in first.

Therein the room's surface was broken with a large hole, alike to a well. Aragorn chided to the troublemaker hobbits that, if not for Gandalf's caution, they could have fallen in.

Gimli informed them that this was a guardroom made for watching the three passages. 

The cat was killed as Pippin grasped for a rock and let it fall. It fell for quite a while and he wondered when it would end. Soon, after his musings, came a soft _plunk_, sounding very far, as it echoed back up to the well.

Startled, the fellowship wondered of the noise.

"What's that?" cried Gandalf. He was relieved when Pippin confessed what he had done; but he was angry, and Pippin could see his eye glinting. "Fool of a Took!" he growled.  "This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking-party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!" (taken from book.  I loved this part.)

To say the least, Pippin looked thoroughly chastised and it was all Hotaru could do to not giggle. Pippin shot her a glare. It was all well and fun witnessing a scolding, but not when it was he that was being scolded. Honestly.

Strained silence then came, waiting for the inevitable. The silence broke upon hearing faint knocks and everyone's brow creased with worry.

Silence returned.

"That was a hammer."

Gandalf replied Gimli's concern. "It was. It may have had nothing to do with Perigrin's foolishness, but something has disturbed that would have best been untouched. Let's hope nothing comes about. You, Pippin, have the first watch."

Pippin was seriously scared. It did not do well for Gandalf to frighten him, all Pippin wanted to do was cover the offending well for fear that something may well pop out. He did not.

Gandalf, seemingly asleep, was awake, scrutinizing over his memory of the mines, evaluating which turn should be taken, for if it was the wrong one, they were all doomed.

He relieved Pippin of his watch, telling the hobbit to go to sleep.

For six hours the fellowship sans Gandalf and Usagi rested. He awoke them quickly and directed them to the right passage, going upon instinct rather than memory.

The passage rose upwards, and for eight hours they walked.  The passage must have been an important one for there were no openings to galleries or tunnels and the trail was without cracks or holes.  They walked steadily onward, faster than their original pace.

Frodo lightened, his thoughts not so darkened by fear but he was still disturbed. He could hear a footstep not their own and not an echo and could only wonder, with mounting worry, what could be following them. He had his doubts, that the being was unfriendly, but his much more experienced and wise friends seemed unperturbed so he kept silent.

The passage gave way to a black an empty cavern beyond its arched doorway. Gandalf was pleased to know he chose the right path.

He raised his staff and the emptiness was seized with light.  They could now see an immense roof above their heads held by powerful pillars of stone. It was a huge empty hall and at its end stood three entrances, one before them and the others on either side. 

The fellowship took their rest, huddled together in the corner of the hall. 

Usagi shivered, her thoughts lost as the fellowship spoke of the Dwarves lore, she had felt trapped within the small confines of the mine's halls but now, amongst the open space, the dark suffocated her to a magnitude where she was paralyzed with fear. She did not like such emptiness in the dark; many things could creep from nowhere and render them trapped. 

Frodo was frozen, the immense tale of the dwarves and _mithril_, true silver, having caught him surprised. He couldn't believe that what he wore beneath his tunic was valued so. Ill thoughts seized him; he no longer wished for adventure, no longer wanted to know what was beyond the shire; he wished none of this was happening and that he wasn't caught in the middle. This was too much for him.

A hand fell to his shoulders and he looked into the kind and caring eyes of Usagi. His previous thoughts forgotten, he once again pondered of Usagi's true origins; of where she came from and what her purpose was. He knew there was more to Usagi's wish of tagging along with her brother and helping out. He knew there was some truer purpose, something bigger than what she explained to them all. But what?

The day had awoken, and faint glimmers of light peaked from the shaft above the eastern archway. 

"Soon enough, we shall see the Great Gates and the waters of Mirrormere in Dimrill Dale. This is a good tiding, for it means we shall soon leave this darkness."

Gimli looked forlorn, his eyes wistful as he gazed upon the room. "I shall be glad to leave, I have seen Moria, the darkness and emptiness has taken away its hall and its greatness. There has been no sign of my kindred; I don't think Balin ever came to Moria.

They started off again. Gandalf was unsure of his path, but they followed the light in the north door. Soon, they found themselves in a wide corridor, as they walked, light grew and saw that its origins came through a doorway to the right.

Entering the room, the fellowship was greeted with the room in shambles, lying with dust-covered shapes unrecognizable to their eyes. Lit by a wide shaft, they could see the blue sky through it, a comforting thought that they were so close to be outside. The light fell on a table in the middle of a room; there it lay, a two feet high dais that held a great slab of white stone.

Frodo's senses pricked as he and Gandalf got a closer look at it. Runes were carved deeply into it, next to it carvings written of men and dwarves.

_BALIN SON OF FUNDIN_

_LORD OF MORIA._

Gimli looked on, his face grave with sadness. "I feared this had happen."

Silence held the fellowship as their hearts came to acknowledge the weight of their journey. Usagi's emotions were grim. She'd hope this wouldn't happen, hoped that falls as this would not come…it was foolish of her to hope so.

They searched, looking for evidence of why his fall happened. Another door was found on the other side of the chamber and Usagi was saddened to see the numerous bones and broken weapons and shields lying about.

Gandalf found a record, a book so horribly damaged with slashes, burns, and bloodied stains. It was with ill foreboding that he read as the fellowship listened on. The last part was gruesome as it spoke of Balin and his company's fall.

_We cannot get out. They have taken the Bridge and second hall. Frár and Lóni and Náli fell there._

_…Went 5 days ago…_

_…The pool is up to the wall at Westgate. The Watcher in the Water took Óin. We cannot get out. The end comes. Drums, drums in the deep…_

_…They are coming._

They realized that where they stood was the Dwarves last stand and it once again became imperative that they leave quickly.

The book had given them what they needed, Gandalf knew which direction to go. "…Come now! Back to the hall!"

As he finished saying these words, the mines were interrupted by a great noise, rising from the depths below, causing the floor to tremble at their feet.

The noise trembled and rolled again, distantly a horn was blown and echoed in the hall. The noise arose as horns replied and cries came to a crescendo of echo about the hall. Footsteps could be heard scuttling about.

It is as it was in the books as terror leapt into their souls.

"They are coming!" cried Legolas.*

"We cannot get out," said Gimli.

"Trapped!" cried Gandalf. "Why did I delay, here we are caught just as they were before. But I was not here then. We will see what—"

_Doom_

_Doom_

The noise got louder…

Aragorn urged everyone to close the door, only to be denied by Gandalf. "We cannot seal ourselves. We won't be able to get out if we do. We will go through there when we get the chance."

The noise steadily got closer…

Glamdring and Sting glowed.

Boromir set out to close the western door and yet again, Gandalf stopped him. 

He went and spoke loudly to the offenders. "Who comes to disturb Balin Lord of Moria's peace?"

Laughter was all he received. Gandalf stood before the entrance and held out his staff, light spurt from it and spread through the chamber and the passage outside. He looked out to see their foe.

"Orcs are coming, countless of them." He spoke, his mind reeling with possible ways to get out. "The black Uruks of Mordor are there, but they are stilled for now. there is also cave-trolls, possibly more than one. We cannot get out that way."

"And no hope at all, if they block the other door as well." Said Boromir.*

"It is still quiet." Said Aragorn, as he listened for signs of movement by the eastern door. "This passage goes straight down a stair, it does not lead back to the hall. If we are to go that way, we must do something to stall the enemy. We will make them fear the chamber of Mazarbul!" he said grimly, feeling the edge of his sword, Andúril.*

Boromir sealed the door as best he could, his efforts proved to be in vain as the door was struck and it slowly open. He attacked the creature, trying to slice its massive arm and again he failed as his sword recoiled and fell from his arm. The blade was toothed. 

Usagi, about to use her own sword to slay the enemy's hand grew surprised as Frodo suddenly lurched next to Boromir, crying "the Shire!" and stabbed the creatures toeless foot. A bellow resounded on the other side of the door and the foot retreated, nearly wrenching the sword Sting from Frodo's hold. Boromir again closed the door.

"One for the Shire!" cried Aragorn. "The hobbit's bite is deep! You have a good blade, Frodo son of Drogo!"*

They prepared themselves as the door was attacked once again. They could hear the poundings of hammers and rams hit the door.

Usagi shielded Hotaru and the hobbits, as the door crashed open and arrows came shooting through the air. Orcs came, how many, they didn't know. The fellowship attacked, hacking away at the enemy with vigor much to the enemy's consternation. When the strength of the fellowship, Borimor, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas, managed to slay thirteen, the Orcs held back and retreated into the darkness.

This was their chance to run away as the enemy stopped to regroup.

Yet, as they prepared to flee, a huge orc-chieftain sprung from the door. Turning Boromir over, swiftly avoiding Aragorn's blow, he struck through the company, his spear aimed at Frodo. It struck and Frodo was flown against the wall and pinned. Sam, alarmed, hacked at the spear and using Andúril, Aragorn slain the chieftain. Its followers fled as Boromir and Aragorn headed for them.

The drums came again.

_Doom_

_Doom_

"Now!" shouted Gandalf. "Now is the last chance. Run for it."

Aragorn carried the wounded Frodo, urging Merry and Pippin forward as they were in front of him. Gimli, still saddened by Balin's death, had to be removed by Legolas. Boromir sealed the eastern door as best he could and the fellowship left for the stairs.

Frodo, his breath still winded from the attack, struggled in Aragorn's arms. "I am fine. Let me down, I can walk myself."

Amazed, Aragorn cried "I thought we had lost you."

Gandalf ceased the chatter. "There is no time for questions, you must go now. Wait for me down the stairs but if I do not return within a few minutes leave. Choose the paths leading right and downwards."

"We cannot leave you here alone!" said Aragorn, seeing the folly in leaving his dear friend behind.

"Do as I say!" said Gandalf fiercely*, determined to get the fellowship to safety. "Swords are useless here. Go!"

They went down the steep passageway, the caverns once again dark. They waited for him, peering avidly above for any sign of his danger. A bright flash lit the rooms and Gandalf was soon with them.

Hotaru, worried for her friend, went to him, preparing to heal him as he seemed to be out of sorts.

Gandalf looked at her, shaking his head with kind eyes before turning to the fellowship, his voice grave. "Well, well! That's over!" said the wizard struggling to his feet. "I have done all that I could. But I have met my match, and have nearly been destroyed. But don't stand here! Go on! You will have to do without light for a while: I am rather shaken. Go on! Go on! Where are you, Gimli? Come ahead with me! Keep close behind, all of you!"

They descended after him, going lower and lower and the sounds of the beating drums seemed far away. They could hear no noises save their own feet. There current danger was falling, for they could not see their steps until they put their feet upon it. They walked blind.

They reached the bottom of the seventh flight of stares and Gandalf halted.

"We must be at the level of the Gates now. I hope it is not far. I am tired and I must rest."

Gimli helped seat him. "What happened up there? Do you know who beats the drum?"

"No. All I know is it is something I have not faced before. It took a while, but I used a shutting spell on the door. Still, the door can be broken by strength.

"I could hear the orcs, they could have broke through at any moment. I could not make out their speaking but I did catch them saying _ghâsh_, meaning 'fire.' Then I felt it, something came through the chamber and it seemed the Orcs were afraid of it for they fell silent. It knew what I was trying to do.

"I cannot guess what it is but I never before faced an opponent such as this. Its counter-spell almost broke me. For an instant, the door was no longer in my control and was slowly opening. I had to speak a word of Command. It strained me and the door broke to pieces. 

"A shadow as dark as a cloud blocked the light inside, and I was thrown down the stairs. The wall gave way, and I think the roof of the chamber fell also.

"At least the passage behind us is blocked. I have never felt so tired. Now, Frodo, what is your story? I was so glad to hear your voice for I feared the worse."

"I am fine, bruised and pained, but fine."

"Well," said Aragorn. "I can only say that hobbits are made of a stuff so tough that I have never met the like of it. Had I known, I would have spoken softer in the Inn at Bree! That spear-thrust would have skewered a wild boar!"*

Usagi rolled her eyes at Aragorn's contrast. She would have retorted his quip but felt that Aragorn's words were the right thing to lighten the mood so kept quiet.

"well, it did not skewer me, I am glad to say," said Frodo; "though I feel as if I had been caught between a hammer and an anvil." He said no more.* Breathing itself was proving to be too painful for him.

"You are just like Bilbo," said Gandalf. "There is more to you than meets the eye, as I told him once long ago." Frodo wondered if the remark meant more than it said.

They went on, and noticed a red light in the dark. 

Gandalf wondered if this was what the Orcs spoke of.

They went lower and the air grew hot. They soon came to a low archway and when Gandalf went through his face glowed. He took a step back.

"This does not mean good. But I do know we've reached the First Deep, we are above the gates, this is the Second Hall of Old Moria and the gates are beyond the eastern end, not a quarter of a mile away. We just have to go across the bridge, up a set of stairs, follow a road, through the First Hall then where out."

It was another hall, longer than the one they had slept in. A fissure had opened near the feet of two huge pillars. Red flames came and went, caressing the base of the columns, smoke floated about the cavern.

"It is fortunate that we have come this way, had we taken the other path we would have been trapped down here." Said Gandalf. "Come! There is no time to lose*"

_Doom_

_Doom_

_Doom_

The enemy was in pursuit once again.

"We still have a chance of escape, follow me!"

Gandalf turned left and ran across the hall. The hall's length was greater than it looked. Soon, the enemy's footsteps could be heard from behind and arrows swept past them.

"Look, the Bridge is before us. But be careful, it is dangerous and narrow."

Usagi, along with the others, ran after him, keeping a vigil eye on Hotaru. The heat burned at her excruciatingly. Suddenly, she was besieged with a memory—a nightmare. 

She remembered sitting on the table, then she was suddenly seized with a headache, clutching her head in pain as her erratic movement caused the dishes to fall down the floor with a clatter.

Usagi remembered wondering what was happening to her. Why it hurt so much. 

It felt like she was dying—no, it was worse than dying, it was living with wanting to die, wanting to escape the excruciating pain she experienced. Wanting to run from the hurt. Her body screamed at the unseen force that seemed to pierce her skin, her head throbbing fiercely, as if it would explode, her heart pounded loudly in her chest; filled with fear. 

She remembered screaming, it felt like every single part of her was being ruthlessly squeezed, was being sucked dry. The pain wouldn't leave her and she could only sob from the onslaught of her torment. 

Then she fell.

Dimly, after the shock, after the blockage of pain, she could feel something soothe her. Warmth that washed over her senses and sung to her gently.

She remembered wondering why she feared.

Now she knew.

The darkness she so feared, the balance of being Cosmos had awakened. Along with her powers of light, so had the darkness rose forth. Now… now, she had to take care of what she did. Anything that happened would tip the scale. 

With a worried glance, she looked at the fellowship, her daughter. She had to leave. She could not jeopardize the mission. Frodo. She could hurt Frodo. She knew what the ring was. Knew that darkness always craved for power, knew that, when her time came, she would crave it too. 

No! 

She couldn't let herself succumb. She would not give into the darkness so easily. Not now that her life was back in order. Not now, not when she had a chance of happiness.

Her eyes darkened, she looked into the inky darkness, searching pass the depths of emptiness for cores of evil. The place was rife with ancient magic, most unknown like the vestiges of planets hidden under giant dwarves and black holes. This is where the enemy lurked; here is where the battle could be lost.

This was the beginning of the end.  

She slowed, following behind the group, her heart seeking the unknown, her soul taking in her surroundings. 

A chill swept her, passing through the foundation of her being, Usagi tightened the hold of the infamous Sword of Diana, bestowed upon her by Minako, the Soldier of Venus, who felt that her former liege did not have sufficient protection. Somehow, it was as if Minako knew that a time like this would come. The deadly sword hummed, sentient like, it embraced the power coursing through its make. 

Breathing in deeply, relaxed, she was relieved to feel the meditation work. By acknowledging her foe, her mind took in the fact that, although she could fall, there was always hope. Drifting away from her thoughts, she focused, turning into the alert soldier she was taught to be. Just as the last remnants of her meditation faded she was racked with shivers, her body vibrating and tensed, it felt like her muscles were contorting into knots. Her leg gave way and she fell to her knees, using her sword to keep her upright, barely. 

The darkness of the mines seemed to enclose on her, suffocating her into this small shell until she was gasping for breath. Her mind blanked out of the image of her concerned daughter before her to the scene of herself in her soldier form splitting in two. One of light, one of dark. The Sword of Diana between them. The light, just like her form, was on her knees, gasping for breath, while the dark looked on, smirking maliciously as she grasped the pitch-black Sword and swung. Cutting light in half, to break and shatter in a million glittering dust leaving the quickly fading star seed.

Usagi gasped, she tried to make herself move forward, to help the fading light but found she could not. Dark turned to her, the smirk becoming more prominent, the evil in her eyes more pronounced. Dark rose the sword and…

End Flashback 

Everything in reality was a haze and only her nightmare like dreams proved to be the only truth and veracity needed. Then, like a bird bursting to song, light broke through, taking her away from the dark cage and bringing her back to reality only to suffer with hurt.

_Flashback of Usagi coming to._

She could feel a dull pain. The memories of her blackout like a wave's crest crashing to the sea, churning the ocean and sending it into a spin. It had horrified her, to remember, and terrified her of what was to come. She could feel the cold, breathing down her neck, the icy tightness, entering her body and suffocating her senses. It felt like she was drowning into thick murky waters with no hopes of seeing light or breathing air.

When she awoke, feeling the warmth of the sun caress her face, she was assaulted with the pain and hurt emanating from everyone of the fellowship. 

What had happened?

Slowly, she got out of Legolas' embrace, wondering briefly why she was in his arms and why it felt oddly soothing.

When she noted the missing person, guessing what had happened, she could only stand in numbing shock. It wasn't possible. She never before had considered that they would lose someone. Especially one as mighty as Gandalf. It was impossible, it couldn't be true. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain and disbelief, knew that she had to let go of such dark thoughts. There were others more saddened and such thoughts could prove to be fatal on her part…and everyone else's. 

Hotaru stood frozen. Her mind lost as she thought of her ojii-chan. It was her fault…all her fault.

FLASHBACKS

Hotaru sat staring into the vast greenery. She had never seen a sight like this. Never-ending greenery lapped with scores of vibrant flowers. It took her breath away that beauty was tangible and that it was as endless and wide as the Pacific Ocean back home. 

Amazing.

She turned her head, watching the Fellowship. What would happen if they failed? She had faith in her mamma, her mamma that always pulled through in the end but…but what if they did fail. Would this be lost? Would beauty be destroyed? She didn't think she could handle that. 

A brow furrowed her delicate features. She had to do all that she could to help. She will not let Middle Earth, her mamma's true home, die.

"Child?"

"Hai, Gandalf-san?"

A gentle look passed on the old wizard. "What do you think?"

"It's very beautiful."

"Yes, it is. It would be a shame to let the darkness lay it to waste."

"Yes, it would."

"We must do all we can to prevent the darkness from seeping."

Her eyes, which had gazed back to the forest, snapped back to the wizard sharply. Did he suspect her of evil? Her heart clenched, it always happened and she still was not used to it.

"Hotaru? Keep the light within you shining, for it shines very brightly. It will stave the darkness that dares to tread. You're light will help in more ways than imagined."

Hotaru frowned, her trusting eyes gazing back at the serious man, his words taking to her heart.

FLASH

"Gandalf-san?" questioned the little form perched atop the wizard.

"Hai, little one?"

Hotaru giggled, smiling at Gandalf's absent slip of her native tongue. She looked at her mother who was smiling back fondly. She sighed happily.

"How long have you been alive?"

"Oh… far too long child. My bones ache."

Hotaru gave a gasp of concern. "Should I get down then? Does your back hurt? Am I too heavy?"

"Oh no, child. I was jesting. I meant it emotionally, I have witnessed much in life that has left a person worse for the wear. I am fortunate that I am made of sterner regard."

"Me too, because then I would never have met you and never have mamma as my mamma."

"Then I also am glad for my stubbornness in dying, I would never have met you otherwise."

"Gandalf-san, you're too funny. It's because you are of light."

"That is true, so that means you shall live far longer than I will ever for you also possess a light so pure."

FLASH

"So what happened to the Hobbit?"

"Well, the Hobbit went back home. Actually, he's writing his adventures now. Do you remember the Hobbit back in Rivendell?"

"The very old one, the one that's always sitting on the balcony overlooking the back expanse of the river?"

"Yes."

"He is that very one? Wow…"

Mirthful chuckle. 

"So Hobbit-san managed to overcome all those feats? But… he's so small, how can he accomplish that? Are you sure he didn't have help?"

"Maybe just a little. But remember, little one, even the smallest of creatures can make a difference. Never forget that."

"Okay."

FLASH

"Ojii-san?" started Hotaru, using the nickname given to Gandalf after a particularly fantastic tale spun by the old man. Something about a lady, who lived a veeerrrrrry long time ago (older than her mamma), and did something so fantastic that it still left Hotaru in awe every time she thought about it. "What is that?"

Gandalf looked up from the dancing white flame in his palms. He outstretched his hand to Hotaru who reached out a tentative hand to touch it. After a reassuring nod from Gandalf, she caressed a tip of the flame, which moved like exuberant fairies dancing on the days of the equinox.

Curious, the warmth spreading about her like fluttering waves, she tried for a firmer 'grasp,' startled as the flames shot about her, luminescent in the air then vanishing. 

Her wide eyes gazed back at Gandalf, her fear of ruining his magic greatly in mind. Gandalf merely smiled and patted her head as he looked to her mother who nodded.

FLASH

Hotaru fell on one knee, using what little strength she had to fend off the ferocious beast. Her forehead beaded with sweat as she nervously eyed the creature's salivating fangs. Her hands were starting to burn, she needed her gloves to weld her the intricately carved handles of her glaive. 

She jerked forward, noting that the Warg was no longer there and was in fact slain. She looked to her concerned savior, Gandalf, and flashed him a grateful smile. 

A glimmer caught her eye; it was the Sword of Artemis falling. "Mamma!"

FLASH

"Little one? What are you doing up?"

Hotaru looked up from the banking flames. Her eyes glowed an eerie purple in the darkness. "I couldn't sleep, ojii-san."

"What ails you?"

"I…I'm worried. I think that I'm just endangering the fellowship. What use do they have of a child? What can I do to help mamma and Middle Earth?" 

"You can do many to help. I've seen you taken down your share of the Wargs and for such a young one that is an amazing feat to accomplish. I want you to take pride in your powers, never waver, never doubt; have faith. It will bring fruits to our effort in the end."

"How can you be so sure, ojii-san?"

"Because I, little one, have faith; faith in the fellowship."

"That's all?"

"Faith is all you need to pull through. Faith is what enables you to succeed. Faith is hope, hope is light, and light is victory."

"Oji-san, thank you. I think I can sleep now."

"Rest well, little one. We have a long day ahead of us on the morrow."

"Good night."

END FLASHBACKS

_Gandalf_

Why did he have to go? Why couldn't he have just ignored the flaming monster? If they had just kept on running, they would have made it to the exit in time to avoid the clutches of the Balrog. She knew, knew that the Balrog existed only in the caverns of darkness, it was why she felt familiarity with it but she knew that he would not have been able to handle the light. That it would have gone no closer to the exit but would be instead trapped forever within the chasms of Moria.

She could have stopped him. Hold him back or fallen so he, who had been closest to her, would have picked her up and carry her to safety.****

Why?

She sobbed, spasms of jolting breath shaking her frail looking shoulders. 

Usagi could only hold Hotaru. Her hold strong and firm, comforting her frail angel as best she could. Suddenly, images slammed into her mind; like a flickering picture about to haze out. One thing was certain, Hotaru was in more pain that Usagi imagined.

_Hotaru's Projection_

Hotaru screamed as her mother fell behind them. Panic surged within her as she went back for her mother only to have her pushed forward as her Uncle went to Usagi's aid. Aragorn scooped her into his arms and they continued their running. Like her mother, Hotaru could feel the darkness lick into her soul, tantalizing her with the force of its powers, seducing her into the richness of emptiness and the power to take life away. 

No…

She would not let her mother's sacrifice become in vain. She would fight; she won't let the darkness take her as it did when she was Hotaru Tomoe. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted love!

With a gasp, she urged herself faster; she had to get away from darkness, the chilling being enticing her sou.

They reached the bridge. Gimli went first, then Pippin and Merry. She then followed, taking small careful steps. She looked back, concerned, as her Uncle Ro had to balance her mamma in his arms as she passed. It was only when he was safely across that she breathed in, relieved. 

He could see the great shadow, in the middle, the form shaped of that of a man, and a dark power within it. The being came to the edge of the fissure, it leapt across the fire, as it did, the flames engulfed him, black smoke rising in the air. In its right hand a blade, its left a whip.

Legolas was shouting in terror. "A Balrog! A Balrog is coming!"

So that's what the darkness' name was. Hotaru feared it. It seemed to hold her in thrall, the mesmerizing darkness, even at a distance, touched her soul. She could only guess what her mother, who was of light and was much more sensitive to darkness, felt. 

The figure quickly reached them. Gandalf urged the others across the bridge as he called upon what little strength he had.

The Balrog reached the bridge. Gandalf stood in the middle, blocking the path. 

"You cannot pass," he said. The Orcs stilled, silence rose. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."

The Balrog's flame seemed to die, yet the darkness grew. It stepped onto the bridge, coming to full height with his black shadowy wings spanning to the ceiling. Gandalf, though small, held himself, determined.

It's sword sung and Glamdring struck in answer.

They came to blows, the sword's clatter, lighting the room with white fire. The Balrog fell back, losing its sword and Gandalf swayed slightly but quickly regained balance and stood upright once again.

"You cannot pass!" he said.

The Balrog came forward, his whip lashing forth.

Aragorn set Usagi down gently, his sword drawn as he ran towards the bridge. Boromir followed, intent in helping the wizard.

Gandalf rose his staff, and crying aloud he destroyed the bridge before him. The staff broke and fell from his hand. White flame sprang up and the bridge cracked. Before the Balrog's feet, it broke and the stone fell into the chasm below.

The Balrog cried, falling forward and its shadow plunged down and vanished. Yet, as it fell, its whip swayed and curled upon Gandalf's knees. 

In Hotaru's memory, time ticked slowly by and her heart could be heard thudding slowly. 

_Thud_

Gandalf staggered, falling onto the bridge he tried to grasp hold of. 

_Thud_

Hotaru ran back to Gandalf, slipping past Gimli and Borimir, but caught by Aragorn. She struggled within his Uncle's grip, her heart fearful and frantic. She had to get to Ojii-chan! Ojii-chan was going to fall! 

_Thud_

Aragorn wrapped her flailing limbs and carried her to the exit. Hotaru watched, her eyes widening in horror as she watched Gandalf lock eyes with her…he fell. "Fly, you fools!"

_Thud_

Hotaru's mind was frozen. Aragorn, listening to Gandalf's last command, quickly fled up the stairs, ushering the hobbits along. Legolas picked the immobile Usagi up. Gimli and Boromir after them.

_Thud_

Faintly, Hotaru only watched as they flew past the Orcs, through the Dimrill Dale and out to safety.

_Thud_

Hotaru's mind still screaming 'No.'

_End Projection_

Usagi took it all in, watching Hotaru's memory fade with her child's mournful screams. Usagi flinched in guilt. Made Hotaru's pain her pain. Had she been awake, she would have been able to prevent Gandalf's demise. She could have used her ice powers, she could have transformed and fly after the falling wizard, she could have done SOMETHING! It was her fault. Her fault that she allowed herself to lose conscious, to increase burden upon the fellowship and having one of them fall.

She got out of her daughters projection, only able to hold on to Hotaru tighter. What could she do?

Her fault.

What the hell was she doing here if she was causing nothing but trouble? She couldn't help but feel as if she was messing with the planned destiny of Middle Earth—that she were merely intruding and was increasingly becoming a hindrance to the fellowships cause.

Gandalf…

Gandalf was the light in the fellowship. The one who could resist the ring. Even now she feared coming close to Frodo, after discovering exactly what he held. Temptation called to her but fear for the darkness held her back. She would not be a danger. She vowed she would no longer cause problems, that she would stick to the light as Gandalf had. It was the least she could do. 

Legolas watched Usagi, pain laced in his heart as he watched his maiden combat with her sorrow. He watched as she soothed her daughter, taking no care in her own heart's pain. Never had he been so sure as he was now but to go to her and hold her in his arms. To take away her pain no matter how much it would torment him. He knew he could deal, knew that Gandalf's loss had been for a cause and knew that in time he would heal, but to see Usagi like this. It hurt him worse than he thought it would. He hardly knew the girl but from what he knew, he knew that she had stolen his heart from the minute his gaze landed on her. He never thought love was like this; never thought love for him was possible. Love was such a special thing, one that was not taken lightly and one that is hardly ever found. But he knew that the girl before him was his love. He knew that she was the one he'd risk his heart to. He only wished that she would love him in return.

Usagi looked up, her sapphire eyes saddened as she gazed at him. Her eyes looked to her daughter, Hotaru never did handle sadness well. 

She stood watching as her brother gazed back at the exit, a look of indifference in his eyes. she mourned for him, knowing that he was trying his best to forget the pain, that he would not be allowed to feel torment—like she felt, not when there were others at risk.

Seeming to get out of his funk, Aragorn empty eyes looked to them. "We must continue."

Borimir shook his head. "Let us mourn."

Aragorn's eyes fell on Frodo, the young hobbit who so knew the wizard. It would do no good for Frodo to dwell on sadness, it would rip his mind apart.

"Frodo," he spoke gently but firmly, "we must go."

Frodo was trapped in the memory. The vision of Gandalf falling still haunting his mind. He looked to Aragorn, his unreadable eyes held a thin sheen of wetness. He only nodded.

~End Flashback~

Usagi watched silently as the fellowship faced the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. She could sense the lady's prying mind and Usagi quickly created a cordon around hers, for fear the lady would sense the darkness within her. She noted the lady's curiosity and Usagi ignored, her mind was inconsolable.

"Time is fast passing. The outcome of the war between good and evil draws near. I fear I may tip the scale and do something rash." Usagi whispered to herself, eyes flashing at the moon, wishing for guidance.

~~

_"Yes, it is, child. Yes it is… and soon my precious will be mine."_

TBC

***********

Here. My tribute to the 'loss' of Gandalf. I wonder how joyous are little firefly will be when her newly acquired grandfather comes back?

Ashamed as I am to say it, parts with the asterisks (*) were taken from the book. Hey, I'm sorry but Tolkein couldn't have put it better than himself and the parts I took, well…they summed up the point I was trying to get.

I busted ass to get this out before Christmas (I'm taking a vacation for a week starting the 25th) so I hope you like it. Um…Just wanted to say Mele Kalikimaka (Hawaiian for Merry Christmas) and have a happy new year. Take care over the holidays and stay safe. Much love. Muah ^.~

P.S. I'm sorry if the chapter was terrible. Poor use of grammar and all that… What can I say, I still don't have a beta. *shrugs *

Mahalos (Thank yous)

Bluejello – I'm glad you weren't disappointed.

AJake

Crystal-cherry – hm…I dunno. It's a possibility. You'll have to keep up to find out. ^.~

AMI MIZUNO1 – The pairing is Legolas/Usagi but it's quite developing yet. For now they're concerned with the mission. Sorry I didn't email you. School, the holidays, and this kept me busy.

Callisto Star – Special mahalos to your compliments. You did compliment me a lot and I'm glad that you think I'm doing okay in the story. SATS… *shudder * I did so bad… I got a 580 on my verbals… ick.. so very bad.

Angelwings6117 – I'm sorry for the misinformed date. I thought I'd get it out by then but…well there were some things I had put in that did not really fit so I had to rewrite it again. 

Invisible Rain – thank you for reading it. I hoped you like it… and hoped you had a good sleep ^^. 

Prophetess of hearts

EjqHorselady – Terribly sorry. I hope I didn't offend you.


	16. The Heart Aches and Pains

**Title:** Of Sunrays and Moonbeams

**Chapter:** The Heart Aches and Pains

**Author:** Celestial DreamBlaze

**Archive:** SM/LotR 

**Category:** Romances, Action/Adventure

**Pairing:** Usagi/Legolas

**Feedback:** Swt_artistia_gherl@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Characters, though it is a fervent wish of mine.

**Summary:**

**Notes:** Second to last chapter.

**Apologies:** Unbetaed

****

_In Lothlorien_

Usagi continued staring outside the Cerin Amroth, looking out to the lightened tree top city beyond. She could feel the Mellorn's powerful aura try to soothe her aching heart. She knew she should have been listening to the Lady's council, yet her heart was not in it. It refused to be after she finally accepted the Gandalf was indeed forever lost to them. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought of her incompetence. She had returned home for a reason and it seemed she was only making things worse.

The more she thought about it, the more she also realized that everything wasn't about her. That she could, and most likely, would be the catalyst in this war as it often was in colossal situations. What would happen if she made the wrong move? Would it doom this Earth? Her mind flashed to the olden days of Sailor Moon – the fight with Galaxia…the Earth…

She suddenly thought that maybe she shouldn't have come at all. She certainly felt it was somehow her fault that Gandalf had fallen. Maybe nothing would have happen had she not returned. And again, she was turning it back to it being about her. Nothing was about her and nor will it ever will be. She was here as balance, nothing more nothing less, her presence would tip the scale to darkness or light and it would be her hope that it fell to the light.

Usagi barely kept herself from falling; the Lady of Lothlorien continued to pry into her brain, straining on her mind defense mechanism. As Cosmos, she knew many things, secrets and knowledge long ago lost, newly discovered, her mind would shut down to any possible threats but her introduction to darkness…the thirst within her made her shun the healing light, the accepting comfort the Lady tried to give her. This conflict of thoughts clashed and threatened to burst her head into two.

She knew she had to be more careful. She was a liability now, her Cosmos powers refused to awaken and her unspeakable thoughts were steadily growing louder and more cumbersome. It would not do for her thoughts to be spoken aloud, lest all would be lost. 

All.

She had to get the Outers here. Much as she loved her Inners, she knew that the Outers were far more powerful in their planetary rights. They'd help with the outcome of the war, especially now that they were in tune with their elemental magic. She just hope nothing dangerous would become of the other world, the Inners were already busy with managing the inner planets and their civilians.

The blonde frowned, once again feeling Galadriel's mind try to enter hers. She managed to keep sway her darkness, yet fire lit her eyes as she was unintentionally brought back to her old home. Memories of brainwash and manipulation streamed through her.

She blocked her out. determined to keep the woman from her mind. Yet the Elf was stronger, she managed to break through her outer mind shields and Usagi was barraged with guilt and feelings she did not want. _Falling. Gandalf…_

She snapped. "Stay out of my mind, you are not welcomed to my thoughts."

Everyone stared at her. They had all been in the thrall of the Lady's beauty and soothing voice. It surprised them to hear Usagi's own, usually gentle voice bar times with Legolas and Aragorn, so harsh and cold.

"Usagi?"

"I'm fine. I am just tired."

"Yes, Lothlorien shall shelter you for the time needed to recover."

**

The room was charged with fear. They had already lost one, could it be possible they'd lose another? The sickness was a great puzzle. Usagi was at her peak, her health well but this new development smacked of strangeness. Never before had a situation of this magnitude been known to them. They knew it first started back in Imladris, but none worse than this. She had woken the next day unlike this, for nearly a week. They grew worried for her body was growing gaunt from lack of nutrition. Hotaru could be seen leaving her room early in the morning looking exhausted. Whatever that girl did, they knew not.

They had surmised that maybe, it was her sight. But Aragorn did not remember their mother, Gilraen, to be attacked with bouts of blackness, only a stillness would take her mother and the vision would be over. Sometimes, at night, their mother would wake with little pallor but that was at the greatest cause of distress.

So, their they sat, for almost a week, worried over the woman's life. They did not want to lose another. Not so soon after their first. 

Not over nothing.

The fellowship hated this helplessness.

**

She had seemed fine, her skin was not pale, her strength was not weak, it seemed only her mind was infected. It was disturbing. Had he taken the situation seriously, he would have noted it started at the beginning of the journey. Sometimes, her eyes would alight with an intense quality, a burning glow that seemed to darken his thoughts. She would also falter, losing her sure footing on the smooth plane. Then, there were those times she woke or broke from her thoughts so feverishly. She seemed to be poisoned from the inside. The loss of Gandalf had only doubled this strange nature, happening all too frequently. No one had taken notice, being wrapped up in their own grief.

Why would Usagi not let Galadriel heal her mind?

Then she had to fall…Legolas swore his fair heart had stopped at her stumble.

Legolas broke from his reverie to see Usagi stand next to him. Her face solemn, aged decades older, she had not woken well and it seemed she refused to go back to sleep. Bright eyes were shadowed, dark circles stark against her pale face.

"Are you well?"

Usagi smiled, if not strained. "I should be asking you that. You are saddened; I've rarely seen that of you, your heart is always eased. Is there anything I can do?"

She should not ask to help, she was the one who needed help, but Legolas could see she would take none. "No, Lady. I must cope my own sorrows, but I thank you for your care."

"I'm sorry."

Legolas could tell Usagi was avoiding her current situation. Fine, he'd let it be for now. But it would not go unchecked. When her health increases, he was going to question her sickness. Maybe he could help.

"For what?" Legolas grew confused; he knew nothing she should be sorry for.

"For being so ghastly and cruel to you. I should have been nicer, we must all work together and I am only making it worse."

She had no right to be so mean to Legolas, these were harsh times and she had only made it worse with her stubborn behavior. She should have understood Legolas' words, for women fighter were in the few, she knew that from their journey. She had not seen any woman possessing skill of warfare and one to truly understand the gravity of peace and war. 

The elf smiled, his face lighted with compassion. "No. Think none of that. I understood your anger and that is why I did not mind. If I did, I would have spoken about it, but it didn't."

"You are kind."

"When I must be."

Usagi sighed. "I've been ill. I wonder what the Galadrim think of me. Those who see me are certainly wary of my manner."

"They are just being cautious, do not feel threatened by it." He didn't want her to feel belittled, especially in her frail state. 

"The problem is, Legolas. Are they right to feel cautious?"

"No. They aren't. You yourself are coping with loss and it is harder because of guilt."

"I am not guilty."

"Usagi… I can feel your guilt seeping from you. You feel you are to blame for Gandalf's death. You are wrong. Gandalf did not sacrifice himself for you; he did it for all of us. He put his life in the fellowship as  we all would. We know that."

"Still…it's hard. Gandalf…"

Tears leaked from her eyes. She had not mourned for him for she had to be strong. But why now? In the presence of Legolas? It was embarrassing. It made her seem weak.

"Time will pass and your pain will lessen." Legolas couldn't bare Usagi's frailty. She was always so strong, even in her mind struggles, and to see her fall apart was worrying his heart so.

"Will it pass fast enough? Will it be safe?" Usagi wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to gain comfort. Who was she kidding? She knew it never would. Not for her. Never for her. But she often wished it. She shivered, then warmth was granted, and she snuggled into it gladly.

"In these times? No. Safety is not guaranteed. But the measures we are taking to be safe…it only tells me we will survive. We will flourish and all will be righted in the end."

An elf caught sight of them, who immediately scurried out of range, not before the look of suspicion and apprehension graced the elve's eyes upon seeing Usagi. 

Usagi in Legolas' embrace could practically feel the thoughts coming from the immortal.

Her head turned in shame, cheeks burning in disgrace and scorn. Was she a danger to them? Was she going to hurt them all?

"No," Legolas spoke calmly, stroking Usagi's hair in comfort. _Soft…._ he thought dimly. "You are not a danger. If you are risking your life for people you love, how can you be a danger? When you try all you can to bring safety? Don't listen to their thoughts; they don't know you and what is going on. They just fear their well-being and their home. I know you understand that."

"I do."

He felt calm and peaceful as he held Usagi, how well she fit in his arms. (an: GEEZ, how many times have you heard that in a fic? So overplayed and yet I still use it. ^^) Legolas caught sight of someone coming and shoved Usagi from his embrace.

Usagi barely caught herself and she turned to him in anger only to see him staring ignoring her and staring off to the side.

"Ren."

"Ro."

Aragorn came to hug her, seeing her calm and collected, he was reassured of her health even if she did look a bit pale. "You are well?"

"I am."

"I am glad. Eat, then you will rest more. We still do not know what ails you. Why will you not let the healers examine you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, I was just tired."

Aragorn did not believe her but knew she would not listen to his council. "Very well. Eat, then sleep."

Usagi pulled a face. "I've been resting practically the whole time. I don't think I can rest anymore."

"Fine. Hotaru is looking for you, that's why I came." 

"Right. You didn't come to see if I was dead?"

Aragorn frowned. "Don't say that."

"Why can't men own up to their feelings? I know you were deathly worried. I mean, I think I'd be too if I fainted atop stairs that were far from the ground."

"I can too admit my feelings. Did not I inquire your health?"

"Yes. Only to ask 'Are you all right?' That's such a nice inquiry."

Aragorn was starting to grow vexed; sometimes his sister was just too troublesome. "Fine. I wanted to see how you were, leave me alone."

Usagi giggled after he left. She turned to the puzzled face Legolas. "I love doing that to him. He seems to get irritated so easily when I'm around."

Legolas just realized that too. Calm and stoic strider couldn't seem to keep his right wits in the presence of his sister. Puzzling. "I noticed. Perhaps its because you make it so?"

"He makes being difficult easily." Hey, she didn't want her brother thinking she liked Legolas, then he'd be the irritatingly, over-protective brother she knew he was. Thank the stars Haruka wasn't here. She'd have picked it up just by Usagi being with Legolas alone. 

Damn older siblings.

**

She was dreaming. She had to be. It did not feel like a premonition nor did it feel like reality even when she could feel the pain that was coming from her left rib. 

An Orc did this. 

Usagi touched the wound, pain laced through her, burning more at her lower back where it was deeper then trailing to her upper front chest, just below her breast. It was wicked looking and she realized, had this been real, she'd be in way more pain that she truly felt—which was already a horrible feeling.

Ignoring the wound, she focused her attention to the scene around her and she gasped in shock. Bodies, there were bodies everywhere. She was on a battlefield, it was so immense, and looming beyond the field stood a massive, ominous looking mountain, rising towards the blackened, clouded sky above.

Where was she? 

She fell to the ground, her hands lifeless against the cold, drenched Earth. Tears welled in her eyes as the feeling of hopelessness rose. Her thoughts broke as wetness touched her fingers and her legs, confused she looked down and was horrified. Again, she looked around the field. The bodies were disappearing, they were drowning, and she was going with them. She stood up, desperate to get the feel off her. She tried to run, where, she didn't know, but she knew she had to get away.

Still, it was hopeless. She screamed as the liquid rose and Middle Earth was drenched in blood.

Usagi woke up, her eyes wide and panicked, and screamed. She could still feel the sticky substance on her, it was crawling all over her skin. She fell off the bed. Her hands shaking as she looked at herself. She was clean, but why did she feel dirty? Why could she still feel the blood of Middle Earth seeping through her skin?

**

I should never have let her come. I knew her illness was apparent since Rivendell yet I ignored it. I should have left her in Elrond and Arwen's care. I know they'd take care of her to the best of their ministrations. Things could have been different if Ren wasn't here. Maybe Gandalf would have been alive and their guide would still be shining his wise light upon us.

Usagi walked onto one of the many flets of Lothlorien. She could see celebration going on around her, many elves laughing gaily and talking to one another. She noticed that the Fellowship was in the midst of the happiness.

She knew, without knowing what fully went on, that she was not a part of the celebration and was, in fact, not present. At least Hotaru seemed to be welcomed in open arms. 

The former moon senshi wondered where this eventual nightmare would take her as she saw many people of consequence around. Tom, Goldberry, Elrond, Arwen, a king she knew not, many people stately dressed.

She turned around and gasped.

Gandalf was alive. The old man was dressed in white, his commanding aura emanating in large waves. 

The man looked her dead in the eye and pointed his staff at her. His staff exploded in a blinding flash and Usagi could feel her energy match the intensity of its glow. Dread surrounded her; she could not stop her energy from increasing. She felt her skin grow molten hot and screamed. Usagi could no longer contain her energy and let it spill, a loud rumble of thunder and lightening echoing in her ear.

Silence then reigned and Usagi felt normal again. She opened her eyes and tears spilled out. "No, no, no, no!"

Everything was gone. There was no celebration, no enchanting lights. Only the remains of an explosion, the ancient trees uprooted and disintegrated. Holes remained in their place, the ground a blackened mass. The sky was dark in grey and black clouds, ash fell lightly and no sun could be seen.

Her eyes shut again, wanting the nightmare to go away. She had been the explosion. Panic rose in her as, again, her energy surged from her and was quickly rising. Wake up! 

Wake up!

"Mama!" 

Hotaru looked at her mother. Usagi's eyes were crazed as she looked up at the girl and Hotaru shivered. There was terror in those aged eyes. Without hesitation, Hotaru went to her mother and hugged her, ignoring Usagi's flinch as she tried to soothe her. She let her healing aura along with her soul's spread to her mother. Hoping to calm whatever frightened her mother's disposition.

"Hotaru. It's not safe."

"It never is safe, mama. Not for us."

"I wish it were. Oh, how I wish it were. I may just be a danger to us all."

"Never say that, mama. Never." 

Hotaru didn't understand, Usagi thought. Upon her awakening, she felt her power bubbling inside her. If she had not reined them in, her uncontrolled powers could very well have destroyed Lothlorien and all in it. Was that what the dreams meant? That she was the true danger? Was her dream answering her thoughts?

**

"The lady is strange. She holds an aura unlike any perceived," spoke Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien.

"Yes. Human, yet not. Mortal, yet not. Weak, yet not. She is a contradiction. Her aura shines light but there is an underlying layer to her, one I can barely grasp, and it speaks of darkness."

"Could she be with the Dark Lord?" Celeborn questioned, faint concern on the Fellowship's behalf.

"I don't know. Her behavior is too true to be of ill intent and she truly cares for the fellowship. That much I have gathered. Yet…in the future, it's a possibility."

"Her manner is becoming of erratic for that of a human. It is putting our people into unrest. They do not like her presence here." He had bided his time, watching the female mortal grow ill at an exceeding rate. His people spoke of pollution while he was silent, waiting until enough was enough.

"I have seen it. Her presence tells them of what is happening to the outside world. That light can be corrupted even in safe havens. They want the peace to return." This was bad, she did not want her people to live in an illusion.

"Will we give it to them?"

"I am unsure. The fellowship are not yet ready to continue the journey. Especially young Frodo, he still misses his good friend, Mithrandir. He was a good man, of pure intent."

"They have lost a good guide."

"His guidance shines on. Light will return to their sight."

"Do you mean?" 

"It is for the future… She's in pain." Galadriel clutched her heart, her expression glazed.

"The lady?"

"Yes. She's let down a little of her walls. Her ability to block my mind from hers is astounding, I wonder who could have helped her find her power and teach her such a thing. It is so strong, not even an elf could have blocked my defences. Yet, she can. My heart calls to her. She cries, her soul bleeds of grief. It is unwise to bottle her troubles, it will only make her mission worse."

"You speak of her with such gravity. Will she be an integral part to the fellowship?"

"…I truly don't know. I had perceived all that could have happened; yet, her presence was not anticipated. With her here, my knowledge of the coming is now uncertain. I can only fathom for my mirror does not allow me access to the sight."

"That is an anomaly."

"Yes, my mirror has never denied me before. I had even used Nenya to guide my endeavors and I still was not allowed."

"Did you use Nenya to peer into the Lady's mind?"

"Yes, and I have fallen short."

"What does Nenya say to her appearance?"

"Nenya is silent. She will not give answer to the pleas I give forth."

"… That does not bode well with me my Lady, Nenya has always answered." Celeborn grew even more troubled. He never fathomed the possibility of the situation escalating to the use of Galadriel's ring—and Nenya failing in answer.

"I know. It alarms me too. I fear the Galadrim may come to an end."

"I did not wish it so. The sea may call to us, but I shall miss our home." Regret spoke in his words.

Silence reigned and Galadriel penetrated more into Usagi's weakened mind only to be shoved out just when she had gained access.

"Usagi's distrust of us has grown. She will not open herself up to us, in doing so, the Galadrim will not respond well to her and will only know her of her ill behavior. I know not what to do in this matter. The fellowship will not leave without her and our people are eager to get her out."

"Let us wait to see what happens. The fellowship seems intent to find a cure."

"Our healers could find nothing. It is her sight that ails her and only understanding will cure her. While she gains understanding, her sight will only worsen."

"What of the child? She is bred of pure darkness."

"Yes. That has puzzled me also. She holds the innocence of a child, her light is blindingly bright but her aura…her aura speaks of blackness…of darkness, yet there is no dark intent. She too is a strange one."

_**_

"Usagi! Usagi!"

The Fellowship watched her pallor, her skin rapidly becoming a ghastly white. She thrashed about, her face leaked with tears, her voice a desperate murmur.

"Please! No. Don't…don't let it come. Don't let it pass! I beg of you, I'll do anything. Anything!"

She stilled.

"No!"

Her movements halted, the nightmare seemingly over.

Then, her body, it began to darken and it was strange for it did not return to her natural color but a bright, grisly red. 

"How?"

Hotaru grabbed her mother's hand only have it to be slippery with perspiration. Looking at her hand, she let go in fright.

"Blood."

Legolas' voice was grim. His keen eyes told him of the tiny droplets seeping through her skin but his heart did not want to believe. What was this mind illness to take physical form? It was unnatural. It was dark.

Hotaru's expression was grave, darkened in thought. "Leave us."

The Fellowship started. The young child had taken a deeper tone, almost omniscient and they could not help a shudder to flow through their veins. They were hesitant to leave, all worried for the woman's disposition but at Hotaru's grave look, they left. Aragorn giving one last glance to the room before he closed it.

Hotaru took the pristine, white blanket becoming soaked with blood and began to wipe her mother's form. Blood no longer poured through her skin.

The child looked thoughtfully at her mother, taking her mother's hand, she began to glow a soft violet. 

"Mama, maybe its time."

Hotaru finished cleaning her mother's skin and kissed her mother's brow. She kept a silent vigil over her mother, her body continued to glow lightly in the room.

**

Usagi couldn't concentrate. Couldn't focus on her bearing, it seemed she was struck with vertigo and could barely keep herself on her feet. She could feel herself beginning to fall and used the Mellyrn tree to brace herself up only to reel back in shock.

Her shoulder and back was scorching. It felt like fire. 

Legolas, who had seen her actions and had already been on his way to help, was stupefied. Her clothes seemed to have melted and her uncovered skin was an angry red, almost purplish color.

He touched it gently, removing his fingers upon hearing her hiss of pain. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know. It just…the tree…it felt like I was struck by lightning." Fear grew within Usagi. Why was her kin rejecting her? She had no dark thoughts of late save her dreams. Was it rejecting her for the darkness? Was the darkness growing within her and the trees reacted badly to it? Oh, how she wished she had the speaking gift, she'd have loved to discover this secret.

Legolas' brow furrowed. He'd never heard of the ancient trees doing damage in such a way before. The Mellyrn trees brought life and protection. Not harm. 

Why would they harm Usagi?

**

Galadriel grew vexed. She had a potential danger in her home and there was no delicate way to dispose her. She had allowed the abomination upon the fellowship's request but the burden only brought harm. 

Her people were already agitated with fear of the beautiful mortal. She was unnatural. She was neither old or immortal yet she had the ancient aura. Her mind was unstable and her words broke unrest upon her peaceful, safe home. And this, this was the final straw, Usagi had to go. Their home would never harm those of good. Never. 

**

"My friends," spoke the Lady, confronting the men of the fellowship. She hated doing this, putting discord among them but it had to be done. "I welcome you with all my heart, but I cannot house evil."

"Evil? None here are evil, Lady."

"None here. But beyond these doors lay a strange mortal with her dark childe. I have taken them in, much to my people's dismay and watched her closely. Her manner has only worsened, as have my people. She must leave."

Aragorn jumped from his chair, gravely insulted. "You dare call my sister evil? You have no right. You do not know her."

The rest of the fellowship had stood up, their faces serious, as they sided with Aragorn's claim.

Galadriel grew bemused. "Your sister disappeared ages ago."

"My sister has returned. She lay yonder in a fit state. I admit, she has not been well, but you have no right to place your judgment on her."

"I do not judge. I am merely speaking for my people and their interests." The questions have increased. The lady was a mortal, she should have been grey as any mortal would have been at her age.

"And you have every right to." Usagi interrupted, she had felt her friends' turmoil and had gotten up from bed in hopes to calm them.

"Ren…You should be resting." She looked wan, she could barely right herself up from her support on the pillar entrance and it looked like she was about fall asleep if not for the fire in her blazing orbs.

"I am fine, Ro. I am not a child nor a weakling." To Galadriel, she asked, "why do you believe me dark? I have done no misdeeds that would have me categorized as such."

"I am unable to penetrate your mind."

"Because my will is stronger. I do not want you prying for a series of reasons. One; for my own privacy, two; for your sake, you would not want to know such things in my mind."

"I am not some fledgling elf, I have seen things that none know."

"So you should, but what I know is not meant for you."

"That is the problem. Anyone of light would want my mind to soothe theirs, for they know that I do not look into their minds but their feelings."

"No, that is the problem. You are an elf. As an elf, your nature cannot allow you heartbreak for your experience with sadness could cause death. How do you think you'd feel if you'd experience the death of a star? Of your home and you knew that you were able to prevent it but failed anyway? You'd want to die. I wanted to. I have compassion for you. I'd want to prevent such a feeling."

"Do not exaggerate. You would never be able to experience such a thing."

"But I have and I've wanted to die for it."

"You are a mortal. A mortal would never have the capacity to feel such emotions."

"No, I am not mortal. Nor am I evil."

"If you say you are not, then what are you? You say I should trust you on faith alone. Why?"

"I cannot speak of who I am. None is meant to know. All I can say is trust me. As your creator would."

"You dare speak of our lord as if he were an equal to you, what gives you gall?"

"None. Just faith and hope that things will become better."

"Then what of our home? Why should our home harm you if you are not evil?"

Usagi paused for the first time. Truly unable to answer that question. "That, Lady Galadriel, is what disturbs me. I don't know."

"Then all you say cannot hold weight. The trees are our home and protection. Them hurting you seem to say you have ill intentions."

"It is because my princess has a unique gift with nature and is able to correspond with them in an astounding way. Her premonitions have caused her aura to charge and coming in contact with the ancient Mellyrn had reacted negatively to it. Her premonitions were dark, speaking of evil to come, the Mellyrn are light and one of the purer forms in Middle Earth, it is natural the two touching each other would have such a reaction." The Time Senshi arrived, garbed in modest elfin robes; exuding her usual mystique.

"Setsuna!"

"Hello, my princess."

"Time Guardian! I have not expected you. It has been half a century."

"Yes it has, Lady Galadriel. I am sorry to barge, but time has fallen."

Usagi blinked. "You never seem to run out of connections, do you Setsuna?"

A ghost of a smile graced the senshi's lip. "It is required if I wish to keep my hime's safe."

Usagi shook her head. It would never end.

**

Usagi slept fitfully, her nerves shot, she could not even feel a small amount of comfort in the well protected and hidden city. When had it come to the point where she could not trust her own instincts anymore? It always felt as if her mind was battling out and could not chose on the proper—no, right situation. She bit her lip. Her mind going to her most recent vision.

_Flash_

_A lone fortified castle_

_Flash_

_A caravan. Mortal men leaving their home._

_Flash_

_A worried woman. An old king._

_Flash_

_A massive black army. Engulfing, heading to the castle._

_Flash_

_The feeling of being caged. Trapped. Darkness falls._

_Flash_

_An attack. Countless Orcs. Triumph._

_Flash_

_Terror. Light coming._

_End Flash_

Her brow furrowed. Why was this unclear? And, of all times, happening while she was awake? Was this just another nightmare or was this a premonition? If so, as it she that had come to the aid. Though she had witnessed the vision, it did not feel as if she were truly there. Maybe she'd come later, to save them? But no, that didn't feel right. It felt like she was…on the side of darkness. Was she on Dark's side? Would she become one of the blackened creatures?

She was uncertain, gravely uncertain and she had no one to turn to in her plight. Not without revealing things about her she wished to be left unknown. The only fitting one seemed to be Aragorn and she didn't want her older brother to discover of her other…talents. No, she didn't want her brother to change his views on her.

Usagi growled in frustration. Where did the calm Usagi go? The one who became Serenity in the time of Crystal Tokyo and a great advocate to her people? Where did her sense go? She couldn't think anymore. All she did was doubt. Doubt, doubt, doubt!

By the stars, she couldn't afford to be doubtful. Not when so much was riding on the Fellowship. A team she was a part of and with her daughter's presence. She had to be strong. She could not falter.__

_**_

Setsuna held her gaze on the magnificent man. Her heart's pine at the one who held such turmoil within his own heart. He meant well, she knew he did, but the path his mind was taking would be his downfall. Why? Why did it have to be this way?

"Why hold sadness, Lady Setsuna?" Boromir put a comforting hand upon the senshi's shoulder, wanting to soothe the hurt that marred her wise eyes.

Her voice trembled, "I've seen something I wish not. And, for once, I wish to be purely selfish and prevent its happening."

Boromir started, he knew of Setsuna's gift and knew that the most precious thing to her were here charges, her family. Concerned, he inquired the safety of his sovereigns. "Will harm come to Princess Seren or Young Hotaru?"

"That? That will always happen. It is up to Usagi to pick herself up. But no, it is not of Usagi. Or Hotaru. This is purely for me. I don't want a chance of heart's happiness to leave."

"Why would your heart leave?"

"Because my familiar soul will leave."

"Who?"

"It matters not…only that I have no choice, no say, only loneliness."

"If it saddens you, Lady. Know that, if you are lonely, I'll be here in the end."

Setsuna eyes broke from Boromir, tears heavy as she thought of what was to come. "Thank you. It eases me to know that."

"I meant it, L..Setsuna." Boromir repeated, looking into her watery eyes, he shed her tears. "I will be here. In the end."

Her heart lightened. Maybe he would.__

_**_

_Hope…_ Usagi stilled. Before, where she could only hear her thoughts, something stirred. A whisper.

_Hope's star…_

She looked around, eager to find such a calming voice in this saddened state.

Where was it?

She heard the wind whisper again, Hope's star, then just like that, the vision stopped. She was on a beautiful bridge, simple yet fitting of its purpose, overlooking a river that looked vaguely familiar. 

"Seren. Child of the stars, borne of the fates, daughter of the Moon, daughter of the Mortal Queen Gilraen."

"Who's there?" Usagi couldn't see anything. Only the river.

"It matters not, who I am, but you may call me Nimrodel."

"Nimrodel…?"

"Yes. Heed the Gatekeeper's word. You're gift is precious. Do not let harm grasp you, look past your fears and help the ones you love."

"But how. It's hard. I can't get past the vision's darkness and into the light. It is too horrendous a sight to overcome."

"Have faith, young star."

"Old Guardian, why are you still here? Why not with your love?"

"I have a duty to my kin, just as you. My heart may be heavy but, young star, always know that you're love will always be there in the end. Remember that, have faith in your love and the duty will get done."

"Even when you are lonely? Even when all seems lost? Will faith be enough? Will love be enough?"

"Yes. All that is needed, is the strength to carry through."

Usagi closed her eyes. "I don't think I can."

She felt a gentle caress and Usagi was graced with the beautiful sight of Nimrodel's physical form. She was dazzled. She had seen nebulas, white dwarfs, forming planets, comets, but none such as this. Such beauty… such purity. A being in its purist form. Nimrodel held her cheeks, gazing into Usagi's azure eyes and leaned over to kiss Usagi's brow where her Cosmos sigil flared.

"You have such strength." In her eyes, Usagi could see the wear, sympathy poured through her.

"Sister…" Usagi whispered reverently, taking Nimrodel's hands in hers and kissed them. "Rest. Be with Love again."

"Thank you, Young Star. Know that, if yours fail, my heart along with our kin, is with you." Relief and gratitude rolled off Nimrodel's soothing form.

"Thank you."

As gently as the wind had erased her fears so had it vanished her love.

Usagi woke up.

"Nimrodel." Usagi woke up her eyes fresh and clear. She ran down the steps of the Mellorn. In no time at all, her foot connected to the ground, which briefly welcomed her, and she fled towards the river in her dreams.

Many watched, a stranger occurrence than her normal bout of shrieking wake. They were transfixed at the unearthly lady fair who glowed amongst the trees and raced with the winds.

She ran through the trees, jumped high over Celebrant, uncaring of traversing long distance as she made her way to gentle Nimrodel. She bent to the water. "Thank you, Sister," she gently whispered, touching the water as Nimrodel had touched her cheek.

Staring at the water with a concentrated brow, light dawned. She took her hair and unraveled it of its braids then she removed her nightshirt, revealing her naked form. Gently, she stepped into the raging water, swimming until she was in the middle and then she submerged her whole self. 

Galadriel watched as Usagi reappeared minutes later. Who was this mortal to speak of their ancestor as family? How was it she held Nimrodel's river sway? The current of the water had not placed her farther down as it would anyone else. She must seek the girl's council.

Usagi felt warmth, feeling rejuvenated, not a hint of worn that indicated her prior bed-ridden state, as she stepped from her sister's hold.

"Galadriel." Acknowledged Usagi, she had been aware of the Lady's watchful gaze. 

The elf took off her cloak to cover Usagi's still naked form. "Usagi. You are refreshed."

Usagi shook her head, cutting Galadriel's idle chitchat. "You have questions, your heart is still unanswered. I wish not for you to know but I cannot stand your hearts suspicion. What is it you wish to know?"

"Who are you?"

"I am merely guardian. Borne to protect my people and home."

"Yes, I've guessed that, but do you have a name. I know your true form is not Usagi, nor does it seem to be Seren, long lost sister to Estel. You know things, how is it so?"

"I have the gift given from my queen mother, Gilraen along with my heritage of that before."

"You've lived another life?"

"Yes. It is my immortal, though I am like you, so am I unlike you. I live as a mortal and die as a mortal. I awaken when I am need and so goes the cycle."

"Your heart must ache from loss."

"Yes…greatly." Memories briefly flashed in her mind. Smiles of old now a fading memory, she clenched her fist.

"Is this the protection you spoke of? You did not want my heart to feel such torment, the reason for your claim of star's destruction?"

"No. My home's destruction held true. It is by miracle that my star was brought back."

"How?"

"That, I do not know." She didn't mention her role in it's resurrection, she didn't want Galadriel knowing the extent of her power.

"Do you think such a thing is possible to happen?"

Grave eyes held starlit ones. "Galadriel…I hope the stars it does not happen but if it did, and if miracle holds true, evil will only come back. Perhaps stronger. It is why outsiders are never to interfere with the affairs."

"Then why are you here?"

Pain lanced through Usagi. "Because this is my home! It may have been cosmic accident, it may not be genuine in harmony's song but it is so in my soul! My heart cannot be denied this."

Galadriel listened, her heart reaching for Usagi's pain, hoping to comfort.

"Don't."

"It is my nature. I cannot ignore you."

"Then I must leave." Usagi clutched the cloak tighter around her. She truly didn't want to leave. Not alone.

"No. My heart is sated, I trust you."

"Thank you, for I had wanted it." Usagi looked away from Galadriel. "It means much for there are times when I feel I do not deserve it."

"You of all deserve it. I understand you now, Lady and I hope you be our salvation." Galadriel could feel Usagi withholding information from her, still, she let it pass knowing very well how some things aren't meant to be known.

"Don't expect that of me. You can't. Not for the weight it bears but for the fact that I can be your destruction." Usagi had to be brutally honest. Even if she refused to believe such a thing possible, she had to warn to _someone_ the consequences of her being here.

Galadriel smiled, a knowing twinkle in her eye. "So I had suspected from the start, but I know you can make it right again."

"It is Frodo's destiny."

"As it was yours to come here. You may not be here to stave the dark lord but you may hold another role, one as profound as the inevitable war."

Usagi clenched the railing at the word. _War…_ She loathed the sport.

"It is the way. Without war, what is peace? Without evil? What is light? Distinction must be made for all to understand."

"I tell myself that many times yet I refuse to listen."

"It is your nature."

"Just as it is your nature to be light. To be strong."

"Yes, I know."

"Do you? When temptation calls? When the chance to break the war is possible, will you take the chance? You are like me, you loathe war and would do anything you could to stop it. That is why you house us, why you eased our mourning hearts. Will you be strong enough to face the greatest temptation?"

Galadriel looked into beseeching eyes, old eyes that told her to be strong. "Yes." And never had a word been said so true.

Usagi smiled, satisfied, her premonition of the day to come had flashed before her, and concern for the older lady had sprung.__

_**_

"Boromir!" Hotaru ran to hug the tall man.

"Hotaru? Are you ailing?" Concern welled for the little princess who refused to stop her tears even at his calming embrace.

"Why? Why, Boromir? Why?" Hotaru had caught the sight. As her grandmother and mother had it, so now did she. And her first gaze was grim. 

"Tell me what is wrong so I may answer."

She merely hugged him harder. "I can't! For it is foretold and destiny's web cannot be undone. It is horrible, horrible! I don't want to lose you, too."

Boromir grew still. So he would fall. He knew it would happen, but to be told so by a seer. It sent his manner crumbling.

"Please, Boromir," pleaded Hotaru, her violet eyes a rage of emotions. "Please believe in Frodo, in what he's doing. That everything will be all right if all goes as planned."

"But I do, young one. I do."

Hotaru shook her head, her voice cracking with grief. "It's not enough, so you say but you do not listen."

"Hotaru…"

Her small frame wracked in sobs and she threw herself at him again. The fellowship had become her family; she did not want to lose any of them. Any. "I don't want you to go, Boromir. I don't."

Boromir could only hold her.  

**

"Frodo, strength lies from within, do not garner it from outside forces. You may rely upon them but not solely on them, for some cannot be trusted. Be mindful of those you hold doubt with, for instinct is never wrong."

"Lady?" Galadriel had just shown him the mirror and he was terrified and gravely uncertain. Galadriel spoke of the Dark Lord's strong and prying mind. How she had to combat such an evil from her thoughts. She had counseled him well, should he listen to all? She warned him of treachery amongst his own, should he take heed. Or should he have faith in the Fellowship he relied on?

_**_

Haruka and Michiru stood immobile, there face distant and cold. They did not marvel at the city, they did not rush to the well being of their sovereign, they did not show weakness, only strength, they were soldiers of war amongst the enemy. 

"This is Haruka and Michiru. Sworn guardians to our princess, they shall come with you in aid"

"We need no replacement. Gandalf will always be with us." Aragorn regarded them with uncertainty and a flash of hateful recognition. He remembered them. They who abandoned him when he needed them most. 

"We shall stay as we were. There is no need. We have not lost two and your hearts are twined so we shall not part you."

Setsuna smiled sadly, gazing at Boromir who had spoken. "You shall need them. They are like you, lord of Gondor, they only wish to protect their liege."

"No. They have their own duties. They are needed there." Usagi's voice brook no argument, her voice hardened in anger over their coming.

The blond soldier broke her unseeing gaze to glare sternly at Usagi. "We are here, koneko. Don't talk as if we aren't."

"Haruka, you cannot stay. Your duties bound to me are no longer relevant. I am not queen," pleaded Usagi.

"You may not be, but we are bound by friendship and soul. You are always in our hearts."

"No."

"You are not queen, you have no say in our decisions."

Usagi frowned as Haruka twisted her words around. "As leader, I forbid you to stay. Go back to your gates."

Setsuna intervened. "You yourself thought they should come."

"I never said so, it was only a mere thought."

"Well, it's too late. They're staying."

"I don't need to be protected!"

"You may not need to, but there are others who will."

"Hime, stand down. You will not change our minds. We will risk all for, not only you, but Hotaru also. You are our lives, we'd rather die first."

"Don't you think I feel that way? Do you think I like the fact my family is here and in danger? No, I don't. I put up with Ro and Ru being here. I will not put up with you."

"Well…you have us anyway. Setsuna just left."

Usagi looked around and swore. "Damnit, Setsuna!"

**

"Haruka, I'm concerned. Did you see Hime-sama?"

The tomboy bit her lip, worried. "Hai. I don't understand. What, over a short period of time, could cause such a rapid decline in not only her health but her manner? She's greatly troubled."

Michiru agreed. "My mirror's gaze speak of a block on her aura. There is something keeping her from healing. I don't know what it is and it is something I do not recognize."

"Do you think it's a current enigma or an occurrence that happened back home only to activate now?"

"I don't know. I'd guess it was current, because I don't feel the unique signature of our enemies. Still…This time was before youmas were distinguished and were in fact being born, the youmas of now may not have the signature we recognize of then." (Now, as in middle earth, then, as in the future. Confusing, I know, because then is really now and the future is really then. :P)

"The people here. I do not trust them. They are still the stuck up elves I thought they were back when we lived here."

"Yes. They hold Usagi in great, ill regard. It is strange."

"I know, everyone usually loves her and here…she's hated. I don't like it, Koneko is far to fragile in the heart to be disliked."

"As Hotaru. Hime-chan is faring better than her mother but I fear her manner is wilting to a shrinking violet. They give our hime-chan the cold shoulder. No child deserves that. I don't care if Hotaru has a dark aura, she does not behave so."

"Don't be so indignant. We cannot cast stones upon them for then we'd be hypocrites."

Haruka looked bashfully at Michiru's stern gaze. "I know, I just don't like seeing our Hime's hurt."

"As do I."

The two senshi's kept the conversation light, diffident to tread darker paths and even sinister prospects. It had been ages since their last visit to Middle Earth and they feared what tainted the Earth's hold now.

**

"Frodo, I fear I won't see you again, but know this. You have the strength. You may not feel it, but you do. Take heart in mind and you'll get by."

The small hobbit smiled at his friend's words. "I thank you, Usagi, your words bring comfort even if they are not believed."

"They are believed, in me and so will it in you."__

_**_

"You are getting worse. It is time to take our leave. We've decided that you should stay back."

"What! Who decided this?" Anger vibrated off of Usagi. Didn't they listen? She did _not_ want to sit around like some weakling when she had a chance to help! Was it Galadriel who decided this? She had thought she had gotten the Lady of the Forest' understanding and yet she was betrayed. Did Galadriel truly think she was a danger that she'd have to stay?

"The Fellowship."

"Why was I not there? I am part of the Fellowship, don't I even get the right to defend myself?"

"You were the subject of matter. Your health is still questionable. We will not risk your harm when it can be prevented."

"No, you can't do this!"

"It is already settled. Haruka and Michiru have agreed and are going in your stead. They know of the situation." Aragorn had to be firm; he could not let himself be swayed by her protestations.

"This is not fair, Aragorn. I told you, I will not sit by as you all are in peril!"

"We are as good as any force." He reminded her.

"But can you protect yourself from an army? Can you?"

"No, but we can flee. We are not without our wits, Ren. Don't think we're inept in this. Myself, Legolas, Gimli, and I'm sure Haruka and Michiru are weathered in the arts of war."

"I'll just follow you."

Aragorn rubbed his eyes tired. He had been part of the group who had wanted Usagi to come with them but the other group – Legolas, Borimor, Haruka, and Michiru – had won the round. The latter two had argued that Usagi was not at her best and would only hurt herself. Aragorn didn't want that so he capitulated. "Please, Ren. Stay. Gather yourself first. You are not in a right state. Come, I pray come, when and only when you are better. Please."

"If I felt better by tomorrow?" Usagi stubbornly queried. She saw the weariness in his stance and her heart softened. Her brother was in a terrible position and she was only making it worse. She would listen. 

For now.

"Then come. I at least know you can handle yourself but currently you can't. You've been ill for some time and I don't like how it's affecting you. Do you want any of us hurt because we protected you from another bout of sickness?"

Usagi refused to answer; angry tears in her eyes as her worst fear was spoken aloud to her. "Fine. I'll stay."

Aragorn kissed her brow. "Thank you, sister. Heal swift. I shall see you soon."

"May stars hold you safe."__

_**_

She walked to a clearing with fewer trees; she raised her arms in open embrace, calling forth the heavens to love her.

The Lady of the forest gasped, for it was a strange occurrence. Here in the Golden forest was never ending daylight and Usagi was now bathed in darkness. The boughs of the grand trees parted, seeming to move at Usagi's call, and, like a ray of light would have shone down from the sun, came a beam of darkness. Her form a glowing apparition against the mystical night, a child of the stars. 

Who are you, Usagi, to speak of our creator, to be kin to our ancestor, to move nature with your life? Are you a being of darkness like that of your child? Are you a servant to the dark lord? You have given me answers, but I've gained more questions, my heart grows heavy of your trials and I pray that you stay safe. I know not what will happen but…if there is one thing as certain as the stars…

…You will be our fall.

Galadriel watched as Usagi reeled back from darkness' embrace in shock. Determination poured into the foreigner's being and the golden haired girl left Lothlorien.

Never to set foot on the forest again.

_***_

Things were not going well. Destiny and Fate had not counted on Nimrodel's intrusion. They thought Eru and his creations would not help Usagi who was not of pure Arda origin. This was a new turn. What did they have in store for Cosmos?

TBC

***************************__

Ha! I actually put peeping tom elves! That's a laugh. Sorry for the heavy angst. I just wanted to make the chapter contemplative. A what-will-happen-next? Chapter. (Please be patient with the next, this _was_ a long chapter. Way longer than my usual length.)

One last chapter left...to the end of the first book that is. I'm very disappointed in myself you guys. It took me more than two years, one and a half if you don't include the time my computer was down, to complete the _FIRST_ part of the trilogy. *sigh * I was pretty good at making the chapters come out. It used the be an update once or twice a month… I don't know what happened this year. *smiles * I remember being one of the first, a few people had brought up there own LOTR/SM story and, though my story was ill planned, I rushed it out for fear of following the popular trend. Which I did _not_ want. My folly, because I'm one of the last to complete it.

It's so sad, I look at the Sailor Moon Crossover sections now and it seems…well… it seems like it's dying. There isn't any quality stories I like to read anymore. The great authors are gone. And I'm fighting to keep my joy for writing this story alive. 

You heard me you guys, I don't even know if the sequel will come out. I have ideas for it, I'm pretty sure of how it will end (I think it'll slightly differ from the original storyline) but yeah…I'm just unsure. So… look out for the next chapter, and probably the last…

My apologies

~Celestial DreamBlaze

Finished 03/17/04; Happy St. Patrick's Day!!

Thanx 2:

AmiMizuno1, Elvensailorgirl, Usagigreenleaf657, Crazy Lady, 1, moonbeam21, SilverKnight7, Koldy, Erika, 

Callisto Star : *grins * I'm sorta happy. I managed to up my Verbal to 620, not the best but hey, it's pretty high for my school's standards…The math.. *cringes *, did I ever tell you I hated math? Hehe…Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for not looking so interested in the yahoo group and messageboard. I've kinda been preoccupied and I don't really do group things…I tend to forget *sheepish grin * but thanks for including me in the festivities. ^.~ 

Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's : I feel honored that I've made you liked my story. I've been told I'm very persuasive but I never realized how much. ^.~ j/k….

Baby Serenity : True, it's just that I can NEVER seem to decide what to keep and what to add. I don't want to go _too_ far off the story line. 

BlueJello : Thanks for such an encouragement. 

Angelwing6117 : I'm glad I met such an approval

EgqHorseLady : *grins * I'd pat myself in the back but I can't reach. ^^


End file.
